


Dirty Laundry

by Namaenai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Law School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai
Summary: Waverly Earp is a third year law student at the top of her class at Big City University Law School. Her life takes a turn when she meets a mysterious redheaded transfer student and people from her past suddenly start crossing her path.The redhead seems too perfect to be true - is she?  Will some puzzles from Waverly's past finally be solved? Or will her life come crashing down around her (or worse)?
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 163
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with something very different than _Under African Skies_.
> 
> This fic is based on a screenplay I started writing back when I was a young law student and budding lawyer but never finished because life. It has been modified quite a bit, both to fit the Wynonna Earp characters in to the story and, well, technology has changed A LOT, since I got out of school. The general story remains the same (even including characters who have been replaced by Jetri). And the opening scene is almost identical to what I first wrote [censored] years ago.
> 
> The fic is pretty much finished at this point, so you can expect a fairly regular posting schedule. I'll add more tags as we go.
> 
> And, yep, this chapter is just a tiny tease... 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101), for the advice and assistance along the way.

The brunette jogged along the wooded path. Her pace was quick despite the early morning mist reducing her visibility. She ran this path regularly and knew it well, so the low visibility didn’t bother her. She was getting a good workout and was breathing heavily, her music pumping through her earbuds, drowning out the world, distracting her.

Her foot struck something, and she was falling forward, the dirt path rising up to meet her. Instinct kicked in and, suddenly, she was grateful for the martial arts classes she took where they taught her to safely take a fall. She stood up, brushing the dirt from her body and clothes, cursing and looking around to see what obstacle had sent her flying before someone else met a similar fate.

She screamed as her eyes landed on a hand. Her gaze tracked up to find a lifeless body...


	2. They Call It RICO...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you saving that seat for anyone?”
> 
> “Nope. It’s all yours.” Waverly gestured to the seat, smiling up at the newcomer. 
> 
> She was struck by how attractive the woman was, toned arm muscles visible as she moved her heavy stack of books and laptop onto the desk. The brunette’s eyes lingered a beat too long until the sound of a throat clearing at the front of the classroom interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy yesterday's teaser? 
> 
> I was going to wait until the weekend to post, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging. (Sorry for the lame chapter title...)
> 
> This jumps back a few weeks, to the first day of classes, as we start to find out what led our brunette to that foggy jogging path. Any guesses as to who that body belongs to? You'll have to wait a while to find out, but I'll be curious to see your guesses as the story develops. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) who is much better with grammar and punctuation than I am. ;)

_Week 1 — Monday_

The lounge was crowded with students on the first morning of classes. Some sat on the low couches that surrounded coffee tables, reading for class or catching up with friends. Others were checking their mail cubbies or the postings on nearby bulletin boards that were already filling up with announcements for student organizations and activities. 

Still others waited in line at the food service counter, among them Waverly Earp. The brunette was stylish, yet casually dressed, with red-framed glasses perched on her face. She had an obviously heavy backpack slung over one shoulder and juggled the textbooks in her arms as she attempted to pay for a cup of tea and a pastry.

“Hey Waverly! What's up?” a male voice called from behind her. 

She turned around to see her classmate, Jeremy Chetri. He had a youthful appearance, barely looking old enough to be a law student. The superhero t-shirt he wore only furthered the youthful illusion. His boyfriend, Robin Jett, stood beside him.

“Hi guys!” Waverly exclaimed with a broad grin. She warmly embraced Jeremy first then Robin. “I’m just getting my morning caffeine and carbs. I can’t face my Monday schedule without them right now.”

Waverly picked up her items and they stepped away from the service counter, avoiding angry glares from the long line of students behind them.

“Schedule sucks, huh?” Jeremy asked.

“Sucks is a gross understatement. On Monday I have Professor Clootie’s White Collar Crime class from 9 until 10…”

“Hey! Me too!” Jeremy interrupted, drawing a smile from Waverly showing that she was glad to share that class with her closest friend at the school.

“Then I have to get all the way across campus for my Ancient Languages class at 10:10. I have a break from 11:30 until 2 and then I have my Ancient Literature class in the Classics department until 3:30. Then I have another break until 5, and then Trial Practice class with Judge Cryderman from 5 until 8. Mondays are going to suck.”

“You've got that law review piece to write, too, don't you?” Jeremy asked.

“Yup,” she said, popping the “p.” “I also have the Entrepreneurship Clinic on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which has a classroom component and then the practical component.”

“You're nuts,” Robin said. “This is our third year. You already have it made with a guaranteed job with one of the top firms in town. Not only that, they wanted you so much they are going to hold the job open for you while you do that internship with the environmental nonprofit. You should take it easy!”

“Like you? Where are your books?”

“In my locker. I'm taking my own advice and taking it easy this semester. No class until 11 on Mondays and Wednesdays, no class until noon Tuesdays and Thursdays, and no class at all on Friday.”

“No class any time, if you ask me,” Waverly muttered to Jeremy, earning a giggle, that she joined in on.

“I'm wounded,” Robin said, his hands going to his chest in an exaggerated gesture.

“So,” Waverly began, “if you don't have class 'til 11, what are you doing here before 9? With a schedule like that, I'd still be in bed.”

Robin looked toward Jeremy. “Well, I would be, but someone else had to get to class by 9 and he dragged me here with him.”

“Some of us actually want to get a solid education,” Jeremy chided.

“Speaking of,” Robin said, “if I'm not mistaken, you two have to get to class. Good thing classes don’t start until 10 minutes after the hour, eh?”

Waverly and Jeremy followed Robin’s gaze to the clock on the wall, which read 9:00. They had ten minutes to get to class and get settled.

“Jer, we need to go,” Waverly said, a hint of panic in her voice. “Of all classes, Clootie doesn’t tolerate when people are late. And I want to get a good seat.” 

She groaned and tugged at Jeremy’s backpack, pulling him toward the classroom.

“See you guys,” Robin called back to them. He headed toward the service counter line where he struck up a conversation with the person in front of him.

“So how was your summer? You guys went to Hawaii, right? Any romantic proposal or anything?”

“He's a keeper, but I'm not ready for that type of commitment yet,” Jeremy laughed. “What about you? How goes the search for Mr. or Ms. Right? You haven’t really dated much since you dumped Champ our first year.”

“I thought you guys were intent on playing matchmaker. I figured I'd leave it up to you.”

“We've about given up. Anytime we find you someone, they either run off with someone else or they aren’t good enough for you.”

“That, or Robin sends a catfishing email pretending to be a woman and steals them away from me.”

“He only did that to Champ and it was to prove a point.”

“Fair enough. And I still owe him for opening my eyes. Purgatory is a small town and I had limited dating options. I really don’t want to settle again.”

Waverly sighed, thinking back to her years with the Purgatory rodeo star. They grew up together and started dating in high school. She stayed in Purgatory and got her university degree online because he talked her out of moving away. He wanted a life with Waverly, he would say, and if she went away to the big school that had offered her a scholarship, they wouldn’t have that. So she stayed in Purgatory, and worked at Shorty’s, the local tavern co-owned by her aunt, uncle, and a family friend, to help pay for school.

But then she got into law school at Big City University. They said they’d let her craft a joint degree program so she could also get her Masters in Classics, and continue her ancient languages and history studies, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Champ whined but eventually acquiesced. Waverly should have known it was too good to be true. She had barely left Purgatory when she started hearing from her best friend Chrissy that he was seen out and about with other women.

Still, she wasn’t quite ready to give up on the relationship. She had confronted him when she was home for the holidays and he admitted to cheating, begging for another chance. She agreed and made a point to go home to see him almost every weekend — it was only about a ninety minute drive, he had whined. When her grades started slipping, Jeremy and Robin stepped in, catfishing Champ, getting him to hit on the fictitious woman Robin had pretended to be. Her next trip home, she confronted him with the evidence and ended the relationship. 

“So,” Jeremy said a moment later, pulling her from her thoughts. “What happened to that knight-in-shining-armor-type you met on the school’s online new student group? I still don’t know how you had time to sign up to be a peer mentor.”

“You mean Nicole?” Her question was nonchalant but the pink color dusting her cheeks betrayed her. “We were in touch a bit over the summer. After the whole thing with Champ I wasn’t even sure she wasn’t just you and Robin, until we actually talked. She probably thinks I’m crazy for asking that, by the way, so thanks for that. Anyway, she was still in D.C. last we talked, so who knows.”

Jeremy laughed. “Sorry. I promise, we would never do that to you. But she was planning to transfer out here, right?”

“She thought her job might transfer her to Big City and then she was going to try to enroll here. But last I heard it looked like that was going to fall through.”

“You haven't talked in a while?”

“She was going on some backpacking trip or something before school started back up. I guess she just hasn't had a chance to call or write yet…” Waverly broke off, realizing the implications of Nicole not contacting her in so long were probably not good.

“This should be the room.” 

Jeremy pulled open the door, letting Waverly enter before him. Behind them, a tall, athletic redhead grabbed the closing door and followed behind.

The classroom was laid out in a semi-circle shape. Students were seated in padded ergonomic chairs at rows of long tables, an aisle running from front-to-back down the center of the classroom and along each side. A presentation desk with a removable podium sat at the front center of the room, a computer screen on the desk. A large white "wipe-off" board covered most of the front wall, with two large display screens on either side. The screens read, “White Collar Criminal Law. Professor Constance Clootie.”

Jeremy followed Waverly in as they looked around the already-crowded classroom. He tapped Waverly on the shoulder and pointed toward three open seats in the second-to-last row. Waverly sighed – she always preferred to sit closer to the front when she could – and nodded. They made their way into the row, the redhead following close behind. Jeremy took the first seat, Waverly the next, leaving an open seat beside her. She was about to put her bag on the seat when she heard a voice behind her.

“Are you saving that seat for anyone?”

“Nope. It’s all yours.” Waverly gestured to the seat, smiling up at the newcomer. 

She was struck by how attractive the woman was, toned arm muscles visible as she moved her heavy stack of books and laptop onto the desk. The brunette’s eyes lingered a beat too long until the sound of a throat clearing at the front of the classroom interrupted.

“Good morning class,” said the blonde woman at the front of the class.

The class fell silent, attentive now, as their professor stood in front of the podium. She was wearing an expensive, tailored suit that seemed out of place for a law school professor. Her manner was self-righteous and arrogant.

“For those who don't know me, I am Professor Constance Clootie and this is White Collar Criminal Law,” she began “It is my belief that law school is a two-way street. As a professor, I will impart on you some small fraction of my extensive knowledge on this subject of personal expertise. In exchange, I expect your full attention, regular attendance, proper preparation, and the respect I am due in this classroom. I do not think this is asking too much.”

“What is my expertise, you ask? Well, I am one of the top white collar criminal defense attorneys in the country and the top in this region. But I have scaled back my practice, settling in Big City. I have made plenty of money in my practice and I feel it is now time for me to help train the next generation of cutthroat defense attorneys.”

Waverly turned to Jeremy and rolled her eyes. “Why am I taking this class again?” she mouthed. 

“You should have found the syllabus and attendance policy on the class intranet,” Clootie continued. “The reading for this class will be quite substantial and I expect you to come having read it and ready to discuss it. If you come to class unprepared for the likelihood of being called on to discuss the day's reading, I expect you to leave a note on the podium before class explaining why you are not prepared. An ‘unprepared’ will count the same as one absence. However, if I call on you and you are obviously unprepared, it will count as two absences. We have 30 classes this semester and you may be absent or unprepared 4 times. On the fifth absence, you will be dropped from the class.”

“What a pompous ass,” Waverly muttered.

“I'm sorry, what was that Ms. Earp?”

“I was just telling my friend that I'm looking forward to this class.”

Jeremy and the redhead both snickered, prompting Waverly to turn first toward Jeremy then toward the stranger with a disapproving look.

“Nice recovery,” the woman said quietly beside her.

“Thanks,” Waverly couldn’t help but smile shyly.

“As I was starting to say before Ms. Earp expressed her enthusiasm for my teaching,” Clootie resumed her instructions. “Your grade will be based on two things, rather than just a final exam. The majority of your grade, two-thirds to be exact, will be your final exam. The other third will come from a paper you will be expected to write on a topic approved by me. You will turn in an outline and weekly progress reports about your research.”

Waverly sighed, realizing this was going to be a long semester.

“What is white collar crime?” Clootie continued. “It was originally defined to refer to ‘financially motivated, non-violent crime committed by businesses and government professionals,’ but the modern definition is broader. We will be spending a lot of time on the RICO Act which, if you did the reading, you should know is the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, as well as the subordinate crimes that encompass racketeering. The RICO Act was originally used to prosecute the Mafia in the 1970s, but its coverage goes much beyond that. It has both criminal and civil components and defines 35 individual crimes as ‘racketeering activity’. These include crimes like bribery, extortion, mail and wire fraud, witness tampering, bribery, money laundering, and more. We will also look at other white collar criminal laws, like wage theft, criminal copyright infringement, cyber crimes, among others..”

** *

Students filed into the hallway chattering about the class, the homework, and other miscellaneous topics. Waverly and Jeremy made their way out, the mysterious redhead close behind them.

“I can't believe that I'm stuck in that… that awful woman’s class. I should have known by now to believe the rumors. Obviously there’s a reason why they call her the ‘Stone Witch’. More like ‘Stone Bi…’”

“Don’t kick yourself,” Jeremy interrupted. “The gossip around here is rarely accurate.”

“It is when it comes to professors' reputations. Dammit! I can't afford to drop this class, either. I'm screwed.” 

Waverly knew she was being dramatic but didn’t care. She had the rest of her law school year planned out and couldn’t afford to disrupt that, despite having a job lined up.

“And the law review article...” Jeremy immediately regretted the comment.

Waverly sighed. “At least that isn’t due until next semester. Maybe I can write something for Clootie’s class that I can tie to my article.”

“What are you writing about, anyway?”

“I was going to focus on corporate ethics and compliance but looks like I’ll have to tie it to some sort of white-collar crime now,” Waverly chuckled. “Maybe the RICO Act? Foreign Corrupt Practices Act? I don’t know.” She groaned again.

“You haven't even done enough research to formulate a specific topic yet, have you?”

“No.”

“For someone who is such a planner, you are shockingly unprepared.” Jeremy shook his head. 

Waverly glared at Jeremy before glancing at her watch. Suddenly, her expression turned to panic.

“Fudgenuggets! I'm going to be late for my Ancient Languages class. And I've still got to make it across campus! I'll see you later.” She turned to leave before Jeremy grabbed her.

“Wait! Don't classes at the grad school start next week? I thought only the law school started today.”

“Are you sure?”

Without waiting for Jeremy's answer, Waverly pulled out her planner to look at the class schedule. She flipped through a few pages then pulled out her phone and opened the school’s app. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I was worried there for a second. I need to get more organized. I don’t like when I haven’t planned properly. Come on, let's go get some coffee, that class made me drowsy.”

Waverly had been so engrossed in her conversation and momentary panic that she didn’t notice the redhead leaning against a wall a short distance away. Waverly and Jeremy turned and began walking back toward the student lounge. The redhead followed a short distance behind, hurrying to catch up with them.

“Excuse me, Waverly?” the brunette heard someone say behind them.

Waverly stopped walking and turned to see the attractive redhead from Clootie’s class with a friendly smile across her face.

“Oh, you were sitting next to me in Clootie's class,” Waverly said. She paused a moment, thinking there was something familiar to the woman, something she couldn’t quite place. “Have… have we met before? You look familiar but I don't remember seeing you around here.”

“I just transferred this year. Allow me to properly introduce myself.” The redhead extended a hand, which Waverly took. “Nicole, but we've...ummm… we’ve sort of met before.” 

Waverly felt an almost electrical charge rush through her at the contact. She was so lost in the deep brown eyes looking back at her that she almost forgot to let go of Nicole’s hand. She blushed and finally glanced away. “You… you cut your hair. I didn’t recognize you.”

“Disappointed?” A playful smirk curled her lips as Waverly’s eyes traced up and down Nicole’s body.

“Quite the contrary,” the brunette said with a matching smile.

Jeremy cleared his throat and looked at Waverly curiously.

“Oh, Nicole, this is my friend Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Nicole. She’s the prospective new student I was telling you about.” Nicole and Jeremy exchanged brief pleasantries, before Waverly resumed talking to the redhead.

“Why didn't you tell me you got accepted? I… when I didn’t hear from you…”

“I’m so sorry Waves.” 

The way the familiar nickname, something only Waverly’s closest friends and family used, rolled off the redhead’s tongue sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

“I got the news from both work and the school while I was on vacation, and I was out in the middle of nowhere with no cell signal most of the time. I barely had time to make arrangements to move out here. I just got here this weekend and don't even have somewhere to live yet. I'm staying at an Airbnb until I find a place.”

“Why don't you stay with Waves? She has space,” Jeremy said with a mischievous grin, earning a light punch to the shoulder.

“I… I have a pullout couch if you really need a place.” Waverly internally chastised herself for suddenly becoming so flustered. 

“It’s nice of you to offer,” she glanced pointedly at Jeremy, before turning back to Waverly. “But I couldn't ask that. We just met. My job is covering the cost of the Airbnb, anyway.”

Waverly breathed a small sigh of relief. She _definitely_ wanted to get to know the redhead better — much better — but not like that. 

“How about dinner instead?” Nicole asked confidently. “How about tonight?”

“Oh, I can’t.”

“No?”

“No. I mean, I’d love to, but… like to, uh... but I have plans. Yeah. I’m a planner. I like to know what I’m doing at least two or three days in advance.” 

Waverly was stammering as the pointedly flirtatious look Nicole was giving her caused a kaleidoscope of butterflies to swarm in her stomach. Beside her, Jeremy was barely restraining his laughter.

“I…” Waverly continued. “I actually have class until 8 on Mondays and Wednesdays.”

“Cryderman’s Trial class?” Waverly nodded. “Dinner Friday, then?”

“I’d like that,” Waverly agreed. 

“It’s a date then,” Nicole said with a wink. “I’ll see you around, Waverly.”

Waverly watched the redhead walk toward the student lounge, her stride full of confidence and poise. She was utterly unable to take her eyes off her cocky new classmate. Nicole must have sensed her staring because she glanced back over her shoulder, winking when their eyes met.

“Hello? Earth to Waverly?” Jeremy waved his hand in front of Waverly’s face.

“Sorry. It’s just, I saw pictures online and we Facetimed and stuff, but, wow. I didn’t realize she would be that attractive in person. Did I tell you her last name is Haught?”

“No way. Hot? Well, it certainly fits. I may be gay, but even I can see that.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly’s tone was distracted, her thoughts on the redhead who had just walked off.

They continued toward where Robin was sitting in the student lounge.

“Whoa!” Jeremy exclaimed as they joined Robin. “It just hit me — WayHaught!”

“What?” Robin asked as they sat down.

“The ship name for Waverly and her girl – who is here and sitting next to her in Clootie’s class, by the way. Waverly plus Haught — WayHaught.”

“She’s not my girl,” Waverly mumbled.

“Girl? The online one from this summer?” Robin asked. 

“Yep. And, get this, her last name is Hot. And she totally is.”

“It’s spelled H-A-U-G-H-T,” Waverly interjected. She dipped her head shyly, “but, yeah, she totally is.”

“They have a date on Friday.” Jeremy’s voice was both teasing and excited. “Nicole asked her out for tonight but she said she’s ‘a planner’ and needs to know at least two or three days in advance.” His tone was joking and he used air quotes strategically while describing the conversation. 

“I also said I have class until 8 p.m. tonight, Jeremy.”

“So, you met on the law school’s new student chat boards, right?” Robin asked in an effort to get more details.

“Yeah, she had applied but hadn’t been accepted yet. They have a chat group for prospective students and since I’m a peer mentor, I was checking it out over the summer. She posed some questions one day and I was the only person to respond. We got to chatting about school. And we were chatting, texting, and Facetiming on and off all summer.” 

“No sexting?” Jeremy chimed in. 

“Next thing you know, we're sitting next to each other in class this morning,” Waverly continued, ignoring the interruption.

“It is certainly a weird coincidence,” Robin observed.

“Mhm,” Waverly agreed. “Well, I guess I’ll head home for a few hours. Since classes at the main university haven’t started this week, I don’t have class until 5 tonight. I’m going to head home to do some reading.”

As Waverly was walking to her car, her text notifications pinged. She couldn’t help the smile that formed as she looked at the message preview. 

_Nicole: Nice to finally meet you IRL, Waves. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost straight out of the screenplay I was writing -- the differences are that Clootie's character was based on a male grad school professor I really didn't like, the class was a different topic, and Nicole's character was a guy (I still thought I was straight back then🤷). 
> 
> The character in my screenplay that Robin takes the place of was based on one of my friends during law school (the partner of a classmate). He used to catfish guys in chatrooms (before catfishing was a thing) by pretending to be a girl (some harmless cybersex, I suppose ). And the two of them were always trying to find me a guy back then. 
> 
> Did you know a swarm of butterflies is called a kaleidoscope? It's fitting, isn't it? 
> 
> In the next chapter, Nicole and Waverly get to know each other a little bit and Waverly encounters some people from her past, triggering some uncomfortable memories. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Namaenai_Earper).


	3. Was that Latin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly had been unusually quiet through much of the evening and looked uncomfortable every time she glanced across the hall.
> 
> “Hey, you okay?” the redhead prodded, with a gentle hand on her shoulder.
> 
> “Yeah, let’s go.”
> 
> As they reached Nicole’s car, Waverly finally spoke up. Her gaze stayed looking toward the ground and her voice was quiet.
> 
> \---
> 
> Waverly and Nicole get to know each other a little better and Waverly encounters some people from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks for your comments and kudos. I didn't expect that reception so early in this fic. 
> 
> I was planning to post once a week on Thursdays. But then I got to thinking. The first 5 chapters are written, rewritten, edited, beta'd, and just sitting there ready to go. So, I figured there was no harm dropping one early. You don't mind, right? 
> 
> There's a little bit of fluff this week and Jealous!Waverly makes a brief appearance. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) who is helping to keep this readable. 😉

_Tuesday_

The student lounge was bustling with students, sounds of conversations creating a low buzz throughout the large space. It was just the second day of classes and there was still a lot of enthusiasm in the air. Upper-class students excitedly reconnected with friends they hadn’t seen over the summer as nervous first-year students enthusiastically chatted with classmates they were just getting to know.

Waverly stood by the wall of mail cubbies, locating her name among the third-year students’ boxes. Two days in and there was already a stack of fliers for student organizations and activities. She flipped through the fliers to see if any of them interested her and prepared to toss the others in the nearby recycling bin.

“Hey Waverly,” she heard a distinctive female voice say.

Waverly looked over to see Nicole leaning against the wall a few feet away, a friendly half-smile on her face. Waverly returned the smile and lifted her hand in a slight wave.

“Hi Nicole. Do you have class this morning?” Waverly asked, approaching the redhead.

“I have the Entrepreneurship Clinic. Class this morning then the practical work in the afternoon. You?”

“Me too! Which supervisor are you assigned to? I got Mercedes Gardner’s group.”

Nicole gasped slightly with an obvious hint of excitement. “I’m in Gardner’s group, too! Looks like you’re stuck with me in almost half of your classes.”

“You don’t have Cryderman for Trial Practice, do you? If so, I’m going to start thinking you are stalking me,” Waverly said with a smile.

“Nope. My other classes are Copyright and Unfair Trade. Do you want me to stalk you?” Her tone was teasing and openly flirty as a half-smirk creased her lips.

“I… You’re terrible.” Waverly blushed, and gently shoved Nicole’s shoulder before turning the question back on the redhead. “Why, do you want to stalk me?” 

The redhead leaned forward and said in a low voice, almost a purr, “Maybe.” She stood back and winked. 

Waverly stared for a moment before Nicole started to chuckle. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the redhead. 

“It’s so weird to be in Mercedes’… I mean, Professor Gardner’s class,” the brunette continued. “She and my sister went to high school together and were friendly. I’ve seen her passed out drunk in some pretty compromising situations.”

“So, does that mean you have an advantage in the class?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

“My sister said she was going to call and threaten her when she found out I was in her section.” Waverly clearly missed the teasing lilt in the redhead’s question and was now starting to worry. “I really hope she didn’t. It’s a pass/fail class, so it won’t matter, but I want to earn my grade.”

“I was kidding, Waves,” Nicole said with a smile. “You want to get a coffee before class? The line doesn’t look too long.”

“Oh. Sure. Lead the way.”

***

“Waves,” Nicole asked as she tucked her laptop and notebook into her backpack after the classroom session had ended. “I know you are a planner, but if you don’t already have plans for lunch, do you want to get a bite to eat before heading to Gardner’s office?”

Waverly thought back to her conversation with Jeremy and Robin the day before, the teasing over her being a planner. A little spontaneity wouldn’t kill her, right? She felt a heat forming across her cheeks and her heart raced.

“Sure. I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Nicole beamed.

“Yes, Nicole, I’d like to have lunch with you. Now let’s go before I change my mind,” Waverly said with a wink before turning and walking off with a sway in her hips.

Nicole hurriedly caught up and they walked across campus to the café in the student center. With only the law school back in class until the following week, the campus was quiet and the café relatively uncrowded. Nicole stepped ahead of Waverly and pulled open the door, holding it for the younger woman who smiled up at her as she passed. They found a table in a quiet corner and ordered lunch.

“So, Nicole,” Waverly began, “how did you end up at Big City Law?”

“I work for an import-export company based in the DC-metro area — the office is actually in Maryland. They decided to open an office out here. My boss knew I had been wanting to finish up law school and they agreed to let me work around it if I took this position.”

“You took that job after your second year, right?”

“Yeah. I had some personal things going on that would have made my third year tough. Then I got a job offer from my current employer that I just couldn’t pass up and that made the decision for me.” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie, Nicole convinced herself. She liked Waverly and she hated misleading her this way so soon into whatever might develop between them. But she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Not right now.

“Personal things?” As soon as she said that, Waverly worried that she overstepped. “You, uh, don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s okay.” Nicole paused momentarily, as if choosing her words carefully. “My family wasn’t really supportive of my planned career path and they cut me off financially. I was offered this job and it was something I couldn’t pass up at the time.”

“They didn’t approve of you becoming a lawyer?”

“Something like that.”

“Why do I get the feeling there is more to the story?”

“It’s…complicated.”

“I’m sorry, Nicole.” Waverly reached out and rested her hand on the redhead’s. “I didn’t mean to overstep or bring up any bad memories.”

“It’s okay, Waves. I’d just rather not talk about it right now.” Nicole shifted her hand that was underneath Waverly’s and interlaced their fingers. “I promise I will tell you about it someday, okay?”

Waverly nodded. “Someday,” she thought, liking the sound of it. Her eyes drifted to their joined hands. Nicole must have noticed because she began to release her hold until Waverly tightened her grip. She looked up and smiled at the redhead who smiled back.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, their hands linked as Nicole traced patterns on the back of Waverly’s with her thumb. Nicole was the first to speak up.

“So, I heard you talking with Jeremy about your Law Review article yesterday. You mentioned to me once that you were planning to write on corporate compliance and ethics. Is that still your topic?”

“Yeah, I think so, and it works well with the paper we have to write for Clootie’s class, if she lets me write on a similar topic.”

“That sounds like it will be interesting to research. How far along are you? You seemed to have done some work already over the summer.”

“If I’m being honest, I've barely done enough research to formulate the topic and write the outline that is due in a couple weeks.”

“So much for being a planner…” Nicole winked at the brunette as she interrupted.

“Hey! I have a plan for the research, at least,” Waverly defended. “As crazy as my schedule is, the free periods I have between classes on Mondays and Wednesdays will be a good time to spend in the library. And Fridays I just have my work in the Law Review office and it’s usually a pretty good spot to get work done because it’s just staff in there.”

“When I was in school before, I usually left things to the last minute,” Nicole admitted. “But, somehow, I always seemed to pull it together in the end. I always kind of relied on the adrenaline rush from procrastinating. I need to be more organized this time.”

“Maybe I can help you keep to a schedule better,” Waverly offered.

Nicole smiled. “I’d like that.”

“I’m in a study group with Jeremy, Robin, and a couple other classmates. You’re welcome to join us. Well, Robin probably won’t be joining as much since he has such a light load. But it could be a good way to meet some other students.”

Nicole’s piercing gaze and half-smile caused Waverly’s cheeks to burn a little hotter. “Oh, hey,” she continued, changing the subject. “Didn't you tell me once that you did an internship at the Department of Justice or something?”

“Umm, sort of. Just at a local field office.” Well, it wasn’t completely untrue. “Why?”

With a mischievous tone and glimmer in her eyes, Waverly asked, “Sooo… you must know at least _some_ people who have investigated organized crime issues, right?”

“What?” Nicole’s demeanor suddenly shifted and her tone seemed wary. “Why? What are you getting at?”

“Just exploring avenues of information. I have been trying to track down some contacts with experience on the topic who could give me some guidance on my law review article. A contact or two in law enforcement couldn't hurt.”

Nicole let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a genuine laugh. “You think like a future politician, Waves. Or a future white collar criminal.”

“Are they really that different, Nicole?” Waverly winked at the woman across from her.

“Touché. I don't think I know anyone that worked on those issues, but I'll send some emails and see what I can find out for you. It would help if I knew more about your topic so I know what to ask.”

“I’m not sure yet. I was thinking about some connection with money laundering because I was hearing some news stories about allegations involving some big New York real estate developer who may have laundered money for Eastern European organized crime families. I can’t remember the guy’s name, but he has a bunch of buildings and hotels around the country and owned some casinos and even sold steaks once. Do you know who I’m talking about?”

Nicole nodded. “I think I’ve heard of him, yeah. His name escapes me right now. He went into politics, right?”

“Anyway,” Waverly continued, “I’m still sorting my topic out, but I wanted to explore aspects of that topic and like, what might happen if some subsidiary is doing something and the parent company doesn’t even know about it and what responsibility corporate officers who are not involved might have. Stuff like that.”

As the brunette described her topic, Nicole seemed to become more interested. Her expression was almost as if she was sitting across from someone who had admitted to knowing the details of some secret plan she wanted to be part of.

“That sounds fascinating, Waves. I’ll see if any of my old contacts worked on money laundering.”

They again lapsed into a comfortable silence until Waverly glanced up with a panicked expression on her face. “Nicole, we have to go!”

“What?”

“The clinic. We have less than thirty minutes to get there and the drive alone is fifteen.”

“It’ll be fine, Waves. I’ll take care of the check and then why don’t we drive together? Don’t you dare argue with me – it will just end up wasting more time.”

Waverly laughed. “Fine, but I am buying lunch next time.”

“Next time, huh?”

“As long as you don’t make me late,” the brunette said with a wink. “Now hurry up.”

***

“Hi there.” Nicole smiled, flashing her dimples at the voluptuous young blonde seated at the Gardner Holdings receptionist desk.

Waverly felt a surge of something – certainly not jealousy – as she stared in shock at the redhead. She looked at the blushing receptionist before not-so-subtly clearing her throat and nudging her classmate aside.

“We’re here to see Mercedes Gardner for the Big City Law clinic. Please let her know that _Waverly Earp_ and Nicole Haught are here.” 

Her tone was brusque and there was a definite emphasis on her own name, knowing that Mercedes would recognize it immediately. It wasn’t like her to use that tone but she was annoyed at the receptionists lack of professionalism. Or so she told herself.

“Yes, Ms. Earp,” the receptionist said, never taking her gaze off Nicole. “I’ll let her know you are here. Please have a seat.”

Waverly saw Nicole turn away from the clearly fawning receptionist — who still had not taken her eyes from the redhead and was fumbling as she tried to pick up and dial the phone. And then Nicole gave the woman a wink. _What the hell?_ _Is Nicole like this with every woman?_ Waverly cleared her throat to get Nicole’s attention and then gestured to the chairs.

“What was that all about?” the brunette practically growled.

“What?” 

“ _That_ ,” Waverly said, gesturing between Nicole and the receptionist who was still staring after the redhead. The brunette glared at the woman. “You were practically eye-fucking each other, Nicole.”

“Why, Waverly Earp, are you jealous?” Nicole’s tone was teasing and Waverly knew she had been caught. 

The redhead had another thing coming if she thought she would admit it, though. Waverly stood with her arms crossed in front of her, a look of defiance creasing her features. 

“Jealous? Don’t be ridiculous. But this is part of our class and Mercedes is a family friend and…” she huffed. “If you want to go flirt with the receptionist, who am I to stop you. Just do it on your own time.”

“I think you’re jealous,” Nicole winked. “Don’t worry, Waves. She’s not my type, anyway. I prefer brainy brunettes with hair for days, who speak Latin and who know their _habeas corpus_ from their _corpus delicti_ and their… _corpus illecebras_.”

The low tone of Nicole’s voice on the last term — and her perfect pronunciation of the Latin — sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine and she swallowed hard. She was at a loss for words as Nicole sat down and picked up a Gardner Holdings brochure from a stack on the low table in front of her and started reading it.

Before she could respond, she heard a squeal from the direction of the door behind the reception area. “Waverly Earp, is that you? You’ve grown since I last saw you!” 

Waverly looked up toward the sound. A vibrant redhead in a tailored suit stood in the doorway. Her mere presence commanded almost as much attention as the way her hands gestured to her chest as she commented that Waverly had grown.

“Mercedes… I mean, Professor Gardner, it’s so good to see you,” she said.

“Please, girl. You’ve seen me passed out drunk. It’s just Mercedes.” She greeted Waverly with a big hug as the younger woman chuckled.

“You must be Nicole Haught,” Mercedes continued, addressing the redhead who was now standing up and watching with a quirked eyebrow and look of amusement. She extended her hand and Nicole took it graciously.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Gardner.”

Waverly noticed two of their classmates approaching the reception area from the hall leading to the elevator bay. 

“Gretta, Kevin, this is Mercedes Gardner. Full disclosure, she went to high school with my sister.”

After some brief introductions, Mercedes linked arms with Waverly and led her and the group of students into the office suite. They walked down a short corridor that was flanked on each side by glass walls that had a thick, frosted privacy stripe that gave some modicum of privacy when people were seated in the room beyond.

As Mercedes directed the students into the conference room to the left, Waverly’s eyes were drawn to the occupants of the opposite conference room and she stopped. 

Mercedes’ younger siblings, Beth and Tucker stood to one side. A short distance from them was a man clad in a long fur coat, his dark hair styled into a mohawk and his dark beard had one white patch that seemed oddly out of place. He was gesturing as he spoke to them.

“Bobo?” Waverly whispered the question to herself, unheard by anyone else.

“Oh, Waverly, did you not know Tucker and Beth were working with me? Didn’t you and Beth have a _thing_ back in high school? I’m sure she’d love to see you.”

Waverly felt her cheeks flush and caught Nicole looking in her direction with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk. 

She felt, rather than saw, someone’s eyes on her and turned to look toward the other conference room. Her eyes met Tucker’s as his lips twisted into something that was more a sneer than a smile. She shuddered involuntarily and jumped slightly as Nicole rested a hand on her shoulder to lead her into the room.

“You okay?” the redhead whispered.

Before she had a chance to respond, Mercedes drew the students’ attention to the head of the table. 

“Okay, Big City Law students, let’s get you started on some projects so you can learn about the law. I am Mercedes Gardner, CEO and majority shareholder of Gardner Holdings. This lady beside me is Gardner Holdings’ Chief Legal Officer, Mary Katherine Horony. She’ll be supervising your activities while you are here.”

Mercedes winked at the stylishly elegant woman beside her. 

“You can call me Kate,” the woman said.

She passed a set of documents to the students. 

“Before we get started, you will need to sign these agreements. The first is a confidentiality and non-disclosure agreement. The others are corporate policies related to our electronic systems, harassment, etc. Please take a moment to review them and return them to me. I’ll provide you with a copy before you leave.”

“Okay. Okay.” Mercedes gestured around dismissively. “Now that that is all out of the way, let’s continue. Gardner Holdings is a multinational venture capital company. Basically, we fund other companies and hold shares in them. We recently started an angel investing division focused on women-owned small businesses that might not otherwise have access to start-up capital. You will be working on that program.“

“I know this is different from how the clinic usually operates, where you would provide supervised legal support directly to small businesses,” she continued.” But, well, I’m a Big City Law alum, my siblings went to Big City U, and several of my lawyers and executives are alumni. And, well, we give them _a lot_ of money. You may have noticed our name on the law library? So they were more than happy to give this new approach a try.”

“Thanks Mercedes, I’ll take it from here,” Kate said with a wink.

Waverly looked back and forth between the women. 

“Curious,” she muttered under her breath.

***

“See you Thursday,” Kevin said to Waverly and Nicole as he made his way to the door. Beside him, Gretta waved goodbye..

“Ready to go, Waves?” Nicole asked as the brunette was gathering up her personal items. 

She noticed Waverly glance across the hall to where the younger Gardners were still in the other conference room with the eclectic looking man. They appeared to be in a heated conversation and the loud but muffled sound reached them, despite the room’s soundproofing, when Kevin and Gretta had opened the door. 

Waverly had been unusually quiet through much of the evening and looked uncomfortable every time she glanced across the hall.

“Hey, you okay?” the redhead prodded, with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

As they reached Nicole’s car, Waverly finally spoke up. Her gaze stayed looking toward the ground and her voice was quiet. 

“I mentioned the Gardners are from Purgatory, my hometown, and Wynonna went to school with Mercedes. Beth was in the year above me and Tucker was in the year below. Beth and I were close in high school. And, no, before you ask, we never actually dated. Tucker was kind of the town creep — he got caught spying on the girls’ locker room in high school once and he kind of had trouble taking no for an answer when a girl became the object of his affection. No one really did anything because they had money. He and I had some uncomfortable run-ins back then.” 

“Oh Waves…” Nicole placed a comforting arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pulled her to her side.

“It gets worse,” Waverly said with a sarcastic laugh. “The other guy, with the mohawk and the weird fashion sense — he is suspected to have played a role in my father’s death.”

“He what?” Nicole was genuinely shocked by the brunette’s revelation.

“He runs some businesses in Purgatory and has been involved in some shady dealings. Everyone knows his businesses aren’t on the up and up. But they have never been able to pin anything on him.”

“What happened to your dad?”

Waverly looked up at the taller woman finally. “Can we talk about it another time? I… I kinda just want to go home.”

“Sure Waves. Do you want me to drop you at your car or do you want me to just drop you off? I can pick you up in the morning before class, if you want.”

“Thanks, but I think I should pick up my car.”

“As you wish…” Nicole said with an exaggerated bow.

The gesture clearly had the intended effect as a large smile split Waverly’s face and the sparkle returned to her eyes. “That’s my favorite movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Writ of habeas corpus ](https://www.law.cornell.edu/wex/habeas_corpus) \- a type of legal proceeding to determine if a detention is lawful. (Lit. "that you have the body")  
> [Corpus delicti](https://www.shouselaw.com/ca/blog/criminal-defense/what-is-the-corpus-delicti-rule-how-does-it-apply-in-california/) \- the elements of a crime, also a common law doctrine requiring the prosecution prove the requisite elements of a crime before allowing something like a confession to be used as evidence. (Lit. "body of [the] crime")  
> Corpus illecebras- Google translate says this roughly translates as "alluring body"
> 
> The next chapter is almost all WayHaught fluff (with a Mugverse cameo). 
> 
> Oh, let's just face it - the whole story is mostly WayHaught with little bits of mystery and intrigue sprinkled in (far less of a thriller than originally envisioned). But be warned, the last third or so is a bumpy ride...


	4. You found out I got a crush on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole turned toward her with a cocky half-smile. “Just for me, huh? Is that the modern equivalent of passing notes to your crush in class?”
> 
> “Crush? What makes you think I have a crush on you?”
> 
> “Just a hunch.” The redhead winked, earning a playful shove from the brunette.
> 
> \---  
> Honestly? This chapter is mostly a whole lot of WayHaught fluff. Fluff and Nicole gets a little insight into why seeing Tucker and Beth made Waverly so uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments and support. I wasn't sure if this story would resonate with folks, so I am glad it has. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101). She has a fluffy new Halloween fic - [Hayride to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222403) \- so be sure to check that out!

_ Week 1 — Wednesday _

“So…” Jeremy started when they met in the student lounge the next morning. It had all the hallmarks of an unasked question and Waverly had no idea what he was hinting at.

The brunette took a seat on the couch diagonal to him and Robin, and sipped from the reusable mug in her hands. They had again arrived early for Professor Clootie’s class and Robin had tagged along with Jeremy, despite not having class until later in the day. 

Jeremy leaned forward on the couch drinking tea from an Optimus Prime travel mug.

“What?” she asked, as Jeremy giggled and Robin rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean, what? Robin spotted you and a certain Haught redhead having lunch yesterday. He said it looked WayHaught.” Jeremy held his hand up toward Robin for a high-five that never came before he lowered it dejectedly.

Waverly rolled her eyes and shrugged. “We’re in the entrepreneurship clinic together and we both have our internship at Gardner Holdings. So, we got lunch before the clinic.”

“Waves, denial isn’t just a river in Egypt, you know,” Robin said leaning forward, earning a shove to his shoulder from the brunette.

“We’re just classma…” 

Waverly’s attention was drawn to an increasingly familiar shock of red hair over by the mail cubbies across the student lounge. She didn’t notice the dopey smile that crossed her face the moment she caught sight of Nicole nor the way whatever Jeremy was saying just drifted into the background.

“Earth to Waverly,” she finally heard as Jeremy’s hand waved in front of her face, breaking her line of sight.

“What?”

“Just classmates, huh?” Robin asked. “And Jeremy and I are just roommates.”

Waverly glanced back toward Nicole just as the redhead turned in her direction. She felt a flush form on her cheeks and a flutter in her stomach as the redhead looked toward her and smiled, her dimples on full display. Before she could say or do anything, the redhead was moving in her direction.

“Hey Waves. Hi Jeremy,” Nicole said as she approached them.

“H-hi Nicole,” Waverly stammered. She kicked Jeremy’s foot as she heard a snicker from his direction.

“Hey Nicole. Why don’t you grab a seat and join us?” Jeremy suggested, pointing to the spot on the couch next to Waverly. “We’re just finishing up our drinks before heading to Clootie’s class.”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose. I was going to head to the classroom a few minutes early to make sure my notes are in order before class. I’m still getting back into the swing of law school, you know?” 

She glanced toward Waverly, who suddenly decided a loose thread hanging from the large hole at the knee of her jeans was the most interesting thing in the world and needed her immediate attention.

“Ok,” Jeremy said. “We’ll just be a few minutes behind you.”

Before Nicole went to leave, she turned to Robin and extended a hand. “We haven’t been introduced yet. Nicole Haught.”

“Yeah you are,” he said before catching himself. He gripped her hand. “Robin Jett. You’re in my Copyright class, aren’t you? I, uh, sit in the back row, so you may not have seen me.”

“I’m in the class, yeah.”

“I… invited Nicole to join our study group when it gets going again,” Waverly finally spoke up. “You two will be able to study together.”

“Groovy,” Robin said. “We look forward to you joining us.”

“Well,” Nicole said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. “I’m going to head to class. I’ll see you two in a few minutes?” Her question was directed to both Jeremy and Waverly but her eyes were only for the brunette.

“Yep,” Jeremy answered when it appeared Waverly was not going to. “Save us seats.”

Nicole broke eye contact with Waverly, to her disappointment, and turned to Jeremy. “Aren’t the seats assigned after the first class?”

“Yes. Jeremy was just making one of his usually lame jokes,” Robin assured. “You’ll get used to it if you keep hanging out with us.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you in a few.” She winked at Waverly and turned to walk in the direction of the classrooms.

“Someone’s got it bad,” Jeremy teased.

“Both of them,” Robin agreed. 

Waverly was too distracted watching Nicole walk off to hear their comments.

***

_ Week 1 — Thursday _

Nicole was taking notes during their Entrepreneurship Clinic class when a chat notification popped up on her laptop screen.

_ WaverlyEarp: Hey _

She glanced at the brunette sitting beside her and arched her eyebrow curiously. Waverly turned slightly toward her and shrugged, nodding her head toward the redhead’s laptop.

_ WaverlyEarp: Do you want to get lunch after this? Before we head downtown? _

_ NicoleHaught: I’ll think about it… _

Waverly’s expression dropped as she turned toward the redhead who was still typing. She seemed to be diligently taking notes. 

She supposed it was wrong for her to just assume that Nicole would be free, let alone that she would want to spend another lunch period with her. Maybe she had plans with someone else already. She was a personable person, the type who seemed to make friends easily. She was about to go back to taking notes when the subject of her musings glanced over and gestured toward her laptop where she had missed notifications.

_ NicoleHaught: Kidding… I’d love to. _

_ NicoleHaught: Hello? _

_ NicoleHaught: Quit staring at me and read your messages. ;) _

The brunette struggled to restrain a laugh as she read the messages. She then turned to glare at the redhead before replying. 

WaverlyEarp:  _ I think I should rescind that invitation. _

NicoleHaught:  _ You wound me, Earp. _

“You didn’t strike me as the chatting-during-class-type,” Nicole teased as they walked towards the small café on campus.

“I’m not usually…”

Nicole turned toward her with a cocky half-smile. “Just for me, huh? Is that the modern equivalent of passing notes to your crush in class?”

“Crush? What makes you think I have a crush on you?”

“Just a hunch.” The redhead winked, earning a playful shove from the brunette.

“Don’t get too full of yourself. I promised to buy you lunch, since you paid on Tuesday. I just figured I’d get it out of the way. That’s it.”

“Uh huh.” Nicole turned around, walking partially backwards as her eyes found Waverly’s. With a mischievous look plastered across her face, she added, “I think you just can’t resist my charms, Earp.”

“You wish, Haught.”

***

“You seem nervous,” Nicole commented as their lunch was winding down. “Is everything okay, Waves?”

The lunch had been pleasant and conversation flowed easily between them at the start. But as the time they needed to leave approached, Waverly’s demeanor shifted. Her responses to Nicole came slowly and she seemed lost in thought. 

“It’s just…Tucker being at Gardner Holdings on Tuesday made me a little uncomfortable and I’m worried that he might be a regular fixture around there…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Nicole placed a reassuring hand on Waverly’s arm that was resting on the table in front of her.

Waverly sighed as she contemplated how to tell the story. The memories were not easy ones and she hadn’t really opened up much about them before. But she felt comfortable with Nicole. 

“So, I guess I’ll start with Beth and get that out of the way,” Waverly said with a grimace as a flush formed on her cheeks. “I mentioned we were close in high school and we didn’t date; that was totally true — technically. But Mercedes wasn’t exactly wrong when she said we had ‘a thing’ back in high school. There was this one high school party where we were both a little drunk and ended up being matched in a game of seven minutes in heaven. We kissed, and then ended up making out and, well, we both realized we kinda liked it. So, we would sometimes just make out a little when we were studying together. It was never really anything more than that.”

“That doesn’t seem all that bad,” Nicole reassured.

“That part wasn’t. But then there was Tucker. I mentioned the other day that he kind of had trouble taking no for an answer when a girl became the object of his affection. Tucker kind of had a thing for me and I never thought anything of it until he walked in on me and Beth one day when we were, umm, taking a study break in her bedroom.”

“I guess Tucker was more interested in me than anyone realized, and he got really jealous.” Waverly continued, “He started stalking me after that – he’d show up at my cheerleading practices or he’d be waiting outside my classroom between periods and other things like that.”

“Oh, Waves, I’m so sorry I joked about stalking the other day.” Nicole’s eyes were genuinely apologetic.

“Well, I was complicit in that,” Waverly said. 

“If I ever make you uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to say something. I’m sorry, I interrupted your story.”

“It’s okay.” Waverly smiled at the redhead and then continued. “When I told Beth about Tucker, she just shrugged it off. That’s really when our friendship ended. But once Wynonna found out, she beat the crap out of him. Beth took Tucker’s side when the sheriff’s office got involved and Wynonna got arrested. Mercedes was the one who bailed Wynonna out and paid for her lawyer – she said Tucker deserved it and she hoped he learned a lesson. Their family left Purgatory at the end of that school year and I haven’t seen Beth or Tucker since then.”

“Until Tuesday,” Nicole said understandingly.

“Until Tuesday,” Waverly acknowledged. “I really didn’t know Beth and Tucker were working with Mercedes, so it came as a big surprise to see either of them, you know?”

“I’m sorry, Waves. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“Just be you? Just knowing someone is around who I can trust and who has my back helps.” 

She looked up at Nicole and smiled. She couldn’t explain it, but there was something about the redhead. They had only known each other a very short time, but Waverly felt like she had always known the older woman. 

“I can do that.” Nicole smiled at the brunette. “Just let me know if you ever need me to step in, okay?”

“Thanks, Nicole. Now let me settle this check and we should head downtown.”

**

_ Week 1 — Friday _

Waverly looked around her room. Clothes were strewn everywhere as she tried on different outfits. She generally hated first dates, but this was a date with Nicole, and something told her this would be different. Sure, they had seen each other in class the previous four days, and they had had lunch together twice this week, but this was their first official date and she wanted to make a good impression.

Finally, she settled on a high-waisted floral skirt with a black sleeveless top, black tights and black ankle boots. And just in time, too, as she heard a knock at the door.

As Waverly opened the door, she was struck by the sight before her. Nicole was wearing skinny jeans, a tight-fit white t-shirt, a black blazer and a pair of chucks, and the brunette found herself momentarily speechless.

The feeling was clearly mutual as she heard the redhead breathe, “wow,” before clearing her throat and continuing. “You look stunning, Waves.”

Waverly felt a warm flush cross her cheeks. “You aren’t half bad yourself, Haught.” 

She stepped out and locked her door, then took the elbow Nicole proffered.

“So where are we going?” she asked, as they walked toward the parking lot in Waverly’s building.

“It’s a surprise.” The redhead said with a shy smile. “I hope you like it.”

“Just a hint?”

“Nope.” 

Nicole led Waverly to her car and opened the passenger door before going around to her own door.

As they neared their destination, Waverly started to recognize the neighborhood. She bounced in her seat and turned toward Nicole with a big smile. “Are we going to the museum?”

The redhead blushed. “I’m still learning my way around town, so I may have asked Robin for suggestions when I saw him in Copyright Law this morning. He mentioned that the museum stays open late and then has live music on its lawn.”

“That sneaky squirrel,” Waverly said, drawing a chuckle from the redhead. “He didn’t say anything to me.”

“I was able to get my hands on some VIP tickets. So we have tickets to the special exhibit on Pompeii and then a reserved spot in the front section. And I have food in the backseat.” She gestured behind her and Waverly noticed some blankets sitting on top of a small cooler that she hadn’t noticed.

Waverly stared at the woman next to her. Is she for real? 

“Is that okay?” Nicole’s voice trembled. “I know you are into ancient cultures, and Robin said he thought you hadn’t been to it yet because you were back in Purgatory when it opened.”

“Okay? It’s more than okay, Nicole. It’s amazing. How did you manage to get tickets? It was sold out last time I checked.”

“I have my ways. But we do have Jeremy and Robin to thank for the VIP music tickets — Robin offered me theirs because, and I quote, ‘Waverly deserves a nice night out with someone who will treat her better than that cheating jerk, Champ.’ Robin said they would be here early tonight to get a good spot in the general admission section and I owe them a bottle of wine, so we do have to stop by and give it to them.”

“Aw, really?” 

The brunette didn’t know whether to hug the boys for being so sweet or to smack them for interfering. 

“So you dated someone named ‘Champ’?” Nicole asked curiously.

“Purgatory is a small town with limited dating options. He was one of the only people there for me after the Tucker thing,” Waverly groaned. “I’ll tell you about him some other time.”

Waverly practically skipped through the museum, dragging Nicole from exhibit to exhibit as she explained the history of the items on display in far more detail than the exhibit provided. She was in her element and she couldn’t have been happier. Beside her, the redhead hung on her every word with wide eyes and her lips curled into a smile. 

As the museum closed for the night, they made their way toward the lawn where the stage was set up for the evening’s concert. The setting sun was turning the sky shades of orange, pink and purple, and Waverly was struck by how the redhead’s hair seemed to glow as the lights played across her. She held Nicole’s hand and leaned into the taller woman as they walked. She felt content until the tranquility around them was broken. 

“Waves! Nicole!” a familiar voice yelled. 

They both looked around until Nicole spotted Jeremy and pointed him out. Both women waved and made their way toward where Robin and Jeremy sat in the front row of general admission. 

“Hi guys,” Nicole said. “Thanks again for this suggestion. I see you got seats that were almost as good as the VIP.”

“We may have paid an undergrad to sit here for us while we were at dinner,” Robin said with a hint of guilt.

“Hey, speaking of dinner, I have to go get our food and your bottle of wine,” Nicole said. “Waves, why don’t you hang with the guys for a few minutes while I go get our stuff?”

Waverly smiled up at the redhead who leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before jogging off toward the parking lot. She watched until the redhead was out of sight and turned to the two men who were making kissing sounds to her side.

“Waverly and Nicole, sitting in a tree…” Jeremy sing-songed.

“Seriously? Are you guys ten?”

Jeremy giggled as Robin responded more earnestly. “We’re just glad to see you happy, Waves. You’ve been like a different person this week. It’s clear Nicole is good for you.”

Waverly blushed and smiled at him. “It’s still early but there’s just something about her, you know?”

Nicole returned with their cooler and blankets in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. She handed the wine to Robin and bid goodnight to the guys, before taking Waverly’s hand and leading her to their seats for the evening. 

***

Waverly could feel the warmth radiating off Nicole as the redhead walked her to her apartment. Their fingers were interlaced, and their arms kept brushing each other's as they walked. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so comfortable with someone who she had known for such a short time.

They stopped in front of Waverly’s door and stood facing each other with their hands still intertwined. An awkward silence had fallen between them for the first time that evening. Both looked as if they wanted to say something but, for a moment at least, neither did.

“Thanks for walking me up,” Waverly finally said. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too,” Nicole agreed. “Maybe we can do it again? Next Friday?”

“I’d like that. But this time it’s my turn to plan our evening.”

“Waves…”

“It wasn’t a question, Haught,” she teased. “Besides, you even said that you don’t know the city yet. I’ve lived here for over two years and grew up just a couple hours away.”

Nicole laughed. “Okay, Waves. You can plan our next date.”

“So…” Waverly glanced up as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Her eyes drifted momentarily to Nicole’s lips then drifted to meet her eyes.

“So,” Nicole said, instinctively wetting her lips. 

She reached a hand toward Waverly and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Waverly leaned into her touch.

The redhead leaned toward the shorter brunette and kissed her cheek gently before pulling back.

“I had a really good time Waves. I’ll see you in class Monday.”

Waverly watched as her date walked off. She was glad she did because as Nicole turned the corner toward the parking lot, she glanced back and smiled as their eyes met. The sight set butterflies loose in the brunette’s stomach. The feeling only intensified when the redhead winked and then continued toward the parking lot. Waverly finally opened the door and stepped inside. As she closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed as a smitten smile crossed her face.

As she pulled her phone out to charge it, she noticed a bunch of missed messages from the evening. She opened her message app and scrolled through.

Robin:  _ You two look so adorable. _

Jeremy:  _ Kiss! Kiss! _

Robin:  _ So are you going to have a WayHaught night after this? _

The messages got increasingly silly and suggestive as the night went on, and as they no-doubt consumed more of the wine Nicole had given them. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, the smile on her face giving away her true feelings. She chose to ignore their message but did send one to Nicole.

Waverly:  _ Thanks again for tonight. Best first date ever. <3 xo _

By the time she finished washing up for the night, she had a message notification.

Nicole:  _ I had a good time, too. Sweet dreams. <3 <3 xo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we finally learn a little bit about Nicole's work and why she is in Big City. And Waverly vents to her after a strange and unpleasant meeting with one of her professors. Is the professor hiding a secret?


	5. Your murderous secret is safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole made her way to the first office at the far end of the large room, nearly straight ahead of her. She knocked and leaned against the open door. The well-dressed, serious-looking man behind the desk looked up and gestured her in. A black mug with a white “X” on it sat on the desk in front of him.
> 
> “Hey boss,” her tone was cordial but professional. “I heard you had made it into town. Have you gotten settled?” She walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs at the desk. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Time to learn a little more about Nicole. And Clootie gets an unexpected phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 7:30 pm and I'm still working on something for work. But I figured it was time to take a quick break from that and doom scrolling/election anxiety to post this. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) for fixing all my mistakes.

_ Week 2 — Monday _

Waverly was deep in concentration as she took notes in Clootie’s class. On either side of her Nicole and Jeremy were also diligently taking notes as the lecture wore on. She was so intent on the lecture, handwriting nearly every word, that she didn’t even notice Nicole’s occasionally flirty glances. 

Clootie closed her notes and pulled out a printed document. Around the room, students started to shuffle papers and books, believing Clootie was finished. She cleared her throat, drawing their attention. 

“As I mentioned during the first class, you will each be required to write a paper on a topic I will have to approve. I have set up a scheduling app on the class intranet site. There are times available this week and next. We will discuss your proposed topic and your formal proposal will be due the following week.”

“Is she serious?” Nicole glanced towards Waverly and Jeremy, who had both pulled out their phones and were already pulling up the class intranet. 

“Slots are filling up fast,” Waverly commented. “Fudgenuggets. None of these times really work with my class schedule except this week. This sucks.”

“Did you figure out your topic yet?” Jeremy asked.

Waverly just glared at him, the look almost making him regret existing, let alone asking the question. He resumed trying to find an appointment time.

“Nicole, I hope you weren’t expecting to have lunch with me on Thursday,” Waverly sighed. 

***

Nicole walked toward the entrance of B Smith Industries that afternoon. It was in a nondescript commercial building in a nondescript commercial business park. She tapped her key fob on a panel beside the front door and tapped in a code on the number pad. The door buzzed and she pulled it open, then walked into the nondescript entry lobby. The lobby was mostly bare – a few nondescript lobby chairs, a nondescript security desk, some nondescript artwork on the walls. It was perfectly nondescript. 

“Hey Lonnie,” she greeted the rather nondescript young man sitting behind the security desk. “The boss here?”

“Lucado isn’t, but Dolls is. He’s in his office.” He never looked up. 

“Thanks.” 

Nicole tapped her key fob against a sensor on the wall. A panel opened, revealing biometric sensors and a keypad. She typed in her passcode then scanned her fingerprints and retinas. A moment later, the door lock clicked open. She walked through the door and immediately across a hall that branched off in either direction, then entered through another door, which opened into an office space with an open floor plan. It wasn’t a particularly large space, but it was busy. An aisle went down the center with three rows of two low cubicles on either side. Two large private offices and a conference room lined the far wall. 

Nicole made her way to the first office at the far end of the large room, nearly straight ahead of her. She knocked and leaned against the open door. The well-dressed, serious-looking man behind the desk looked up and gestured her in. A black mug with a white “X” on it sat on the desk in front of him.

“Hey boss,” her tone was cordial but professional. “I heard you had made it into town. Have you gotten settled?” She walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs at the desk. 

“I got in yesterday. Have you found a place to live yet?”

“Not yet,” she sighed.

This had all been a whirlwind and Nicole had gotten into town just days before school started. She barely had time to buy her books and other stuff she would need for school. And finding a rental that is pet-friendly isn’t always easy.

“You can’t stay in that Airbnb forever. We can’t secure it. I’m renting a big house. It has a pool and a gym, and more bedrooms than I need. The team has already secured it. Why don’t you just stay with me and save some money? You can even bring that cat of yours.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” 

He nodded. 

“Thanks Dolls. I’ll take you up on that.”

“You can move your stuff in next weekend. How is school?” 

“Rough,” she sighed. “I forgot what law school was like. But I’m getting the hang of it, and, I’ve met some interesting new people.” 

Dolls glanced up, an eyebrow raised. The look he gave her caused her to flush. 

“Well, one in particular. Waverly, the woman I mentioned I had been talking with over the summer. Former student bar association president, joint degree student, peer mentor, one of the most popular students.” As she spoke, her tone went from sounding businesslike to something softer as thoughts of the brunette caused her attention to wander. 

“Nicole…” Dolls interrupted her from her thoughts with a hint of warning in his voice. 

She cleared her throat and continued, “We are in Clootie’s White Collar Crime class together and Gardner’s Entrepreneurship clinic. She’s also in Cryderman’s Trial class.”

“Oh, and she knows the Gardners from her hometown,” Nicole added quickly. “She also has a family history with Svane, who we caught a glimpse of at Gardner Holdings.”

“You have this job plus school to focus on. Getting mixed up with a student may not be smart right now. Especially with those connections.” There was something in Dolls’ voice that she couldn’t quite place. Did he know something about Waverly? 

“My contract here is almost up and I haven’t decided if I am staying on. You know that, Dolls. And there’s something about her...” Her mind drifted once again to the brunette who had been occupying a lot of her waking — and sometimes sleeping — thoughts since the day they met. 

“You’ve been down that road before, Nicole. D.C.? Shae? Ring a bell?” His tone was not harsh, but it struck a nerve.

“Low blow, X. I got the job done, didn’t I?” she snapped at him.

“At what personal cost?”

“Nothing that wasn’t going to happen anyway, if that’s what you mean.” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “Look, Dolls, I know you had a personal stake in what happened in D.C. and I appreciate your concern for me here. Truly. You have been there for me since I started with the Division. You’ve been my friend and mentor as well as my boss. But I’m not a young rookie anymore.”

“Your heart and brain aren’t always on the same page, and I don’t want you to get hurt, or worse. I say that as your  _ friend _ , not just your boss.”

“I know.” She sighed and continued softly, “I really do think she is worth the risk, Dolls. I can’t explain it.” 

“Just be careful, Nicole. And, whatever you do, don’t let Lucado find out.” He shook his head. “Now go get some work done.”

Nicole nodded and walked out, then sat down at one of the cubicles. She booted up the computer and got to work. 

***

_ Week 2 — Thursday _

Waverly arrived at Clootie’s office a few minutes after the Entrepreneurship Clinic class ended. She knocked on the door and Clootie called for her to enter. The brunette opened the door, holding out hope that the meeting would go quickly. 

Nicole had offered to wait in the student lounge so they could get lunch together. When Waverly had insisted Nicole go on ahead, the redhead had admitted that she just wanted to be there for the brunette so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable if Tucker or Bobo was there.  _ Could she be any more perfect? _ she thought.

Clootie was a part-time adjunct professor and only used her law school office for student meetings, yet it was surprisingly cluttered. In the center of her desk was a coffee mug that read: “A good lawyer knows the law. A great lawyer knows the judge.” There were several file boxes around the office, including on the only guest chair at her desk. The professor quickly minimized whatever she had on the screen and closed a file that was open on her desk. Waverly glanced at her, then down at the box on the chair.

“May I…” she started.

“Oh, yes.” Clootie waved dismissively. “Just place that on the floor behind you.”

The normally cool and collected professor seemed unusually flustered. This was only their second week of class, but the woman before her was not the confident “Stone Witch” the students knew. Still, even in her agitated state, the woman was cold and harsh, maybe even more so.

Waverly placed her heavy backpack on the floor beside the desk before lifting the very full, and very heavy, box from the chair. She took the seat and leaned forward to drag her backpack toward her, unzipping it and pulling a notebook out in the process. She set the notebook on her lap just in case she needed to take notes, and adjusted her red-rimmed glasses.

“So, Ms. Earp, what is your proposed topic?” Clootie asked.

“I recently heard some stories about a company’s project that almost folded when some of the officers went rogue and entered into some really bad deals that the top executives were not aware of and had not endorsed. Later, a subsidiary of the company was involved in some shady deals that the parent company didn’t have control over. There were rumors that the company entered into above-market leases and entered into no-bid contracts with vendors that were questionable. There were also some questionable real estate deals back home — buildings still empty and kind of causing a blight on the community.”

Waverly caught her breath before continuing. “So that got me thinking and I got the idea for my law review paper to explore the parent company liability for a subsidiary when it is doing something that might violate the RICO Act. Particularly, what if the parent company doesn’t even know about it? And what responsibility might the parent company’s officers have if they are not involved or even aware of the transaction? I wanted to explore some of the ethical considerations and the regulatory compliance issues.”

“And how does that relate to my class, Ms. Earp? Certainly, your law review advisor will want to hear about that topic and will involve me if necessary.”

“Well, I was hoping I could use some of the same fact pattern, but focus more on the subsidiary company’s direct liability — like, whether it is committing the crimes and, if so, do they amount to racketeering?”

“So, you want to double-dip? To use my paper to lighten your law review workload, or vice versa?” Clootie stared at Waverly like a housecat who was waiting to pounce on a trapped mouse she had cornered, knowing she had the upper hand.

“Ms. Earp,” the professor continued, “I would say I expected better of you as a top student in your class. But I dare say you are living up to your family’s reputation rather than the one you have made for yourself here at Big City Law.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped. Did she really just insult her family? She knew Clootie had run-ins with her father when he was Sheriff, but this? This was just mean and certainly inappropriate for a professor.

“These are two distinct topics, Professor Clootie,” the student tried to explain. “While there would be some overlap and some of the research is applicable to both, the topic I am proposing for your class would, at best, be a small fraction of my law review article. Sure, it would help me think through the topic and develop the fact pattern. But, those facts and the liability would be assumed, and the only overlap would be in laying out the facts and liability for the subsidiary.”

Clootie looked at her skeptically. “I don't care what your excuse — or ‘ _ explanation _ ’ — is, Ms. Earp. I think I deserve enough respect that you actually do the work assigned and not try to use the same work for this assignment that you are using elsewhere. This is not how you will get a passing grade in my class and I am inclined to mark your grade down for not taking this seriously.”

Clootie paused as her words sank in and had their clearly intended impact. Waverly felt herself go pale as she shrank even further into her chair at the mere thought of failing any assignment. The cat had pounced on the trapped little mouse.

Just as Clootie was about to resume her dressing-down, the phone rang. She looked between Waverly and the caller ID on the phone. The brunette noticed a look of recognition — and possibly anxiety — cross the professor’s face. She didn’t know Clootie well, but it was not a look she had ever seen on the usually-confident woman before.

Clootie held up a finger at Waverly, in a “just a second” gesture. She picked up the phone. 

“Give me a minute, I have a student in my office.” She covered the mouthpiece on the receiver and held it to the side. 

“Ms. Earp, we will have to continue this discussion later. I will allow you to explore this topic. But when you turn in the outline, and in our next meeting, I expect you to be far enough along on both this and your law review research to clearly identify how they will materially differ from each other. That will be all.”

“Thank you,” Waverly stammered as she gathered up her notebook and backpack.

Waverly scrambled to leave the office as Clootie glared at her, clearly impatient. As she made her way out of the office, she heard Clootie resume her phone call.

“I wasn't expecting your call today,” Waverly heard the professor say, just as she pulled the door closed. 

She leaned against the door, breathing a sigh of relief. She had never had an academic meeting like that before and she hoped to never have that happen again. Her eyes burned with potential tears that she wouldn’t allow to fall. Once her breathing returned to normal, Waverly made her way to the student lounge where Nicole was waiting. 

***

“Uh huh. Yes, I am still trying to get what you want,” Clootie said to the caller.

Using her shoulder to prop the phone to her ear, Clootie turned to her computer and re-opened the window she had closed when Waverly arrived. She scrolled through the information on the screen.

“Yes, I know,” she responded to the person on the other end. 

“I understand your concern, but these things can't be rushed. I am exploring every avenue possible to obtain the information.” If someone who knew her well was listening, they would have heard the quiver in her voice. 

“Yes, I understand,” she said with a note of finality.

Clootie thought back to the conversation with Waverly and her proposed topic. It was immediately obvious to her what business Waverly was talking about — the business’ dealings had been the subject of the Purgatory gossip mill. Lord, was she happy to be away from that small town and its people, at least most of its people. Try though she might, there were some she just couldn’t escape. 

She gave the information on her screen one last look and closed it out. Clootie pulled the flash drive out and put it in her briefcase. With a sigh, she put the briefcase back under her desk and waited for her next student appointment. 

***

Waverly sighed as she dramatically dropped down onto the couch next to Nicole. She tossed her heavy backpack onto the cushion beside her. Nicole looked up from the textbook she was reading and smiled at the dramatic brunette, quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

“Meeting went well, I take it?” Nicole’s teasing earned an angry glare from the woman. She raised her hands in surrender.

“Want to tell me about it?” she offered gently.

“She is just so  _ awful _ ,” Waverly whined. “Like, really, really awful.”

“Let’s go get some lunch and you can tell me about it, okay? Maybe the little place we saw in the Gardner Holdings building?”

Nicole put her textbook into her backpack and then stood up. She extended both hands to Waverly and helped pull her up from the couch. The momentum of the women’s movement pulled them close together. Nicole instinctively wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, who melted into the embrace.

“Thank you,” Waverly muttered as she held Nicole, inhaling the scent of vanilla that seemed to envelop her. 

The small action was calming, Waverly felt herself relaxing as the taller woman held her and ran a hand soothingly up and down her back.

***

Waverly and Nicole sat across from each other at a small table in the Gardner Holdings building courtyard. Across from them was a large, elaborate stone and metal fountain and water feature that was the centerpiece of the space. They had picked up food — a sandwich for Nicole, and a tofu and veggie stir fry for Waverly — in the small lobby café.

Lunch had passed mostly in silence, with a little small talk passing between the pair. Now, Waverly was lost in thought, watching the water make its way along the complicated path through the water feature before falling down in multiple small waterfalls and spouts. She barely heard Nicole call her name until the redhead reached out and took her hand. When she looked up, she saw wide mocha eyes full of care and concern looking back at her. She smiled weakly.

“So, tell me about your meeting, Waves,” Nicole offered. “Why was it so short?”

Waverly sighed. “Well, aside from her cold reception to my paper topic, it got cut short when she took a phone call.”

“Why would she take a phone call during a student meeting?”

“It was the weirdest thing,” the brunette mused. “She was ripping into me for, and I quote, ‘trying to double dip’ with my law review article. Before I got a chance to really explain how I was planning to take a different approach to both papers, the call came in.”

Nicole looked at her skeptically.

“I really did have a different approach,” Waverly defended. “I just haven’t done my law review outline yet, so she hasn’t seen it.”

“But regardless, she was clearly about to rip into me more when she got this call. She got nervous when she saw the caller ID display and told me she would let me explore my topic as long as I could distinguish it enough from my law review topic.” 

“I wonder who could have been calling that she would react that way?”

“Who knows?” Waverly commented with a shrug. “She is an adjunct and she still has clients who are alleged criminals. Although, you’d think her clients would call her at her law firm number, not the school. But it was so weird – I’ve never seen her anxious like that and it certainly doesn’t fit her reputation.”

“Wasn’t she from your hometown?” 

“You're awfully curious today, Nicole,” Waverly teased.

Nicole paused for a moment, taking her time before answering.

“She seems to be my toughest prof this semester. I just like to know my enemy, and…”

“She's the enemy, that's for sure,” Waverly muttered before Nicole continued.

“And,” Nicole added gently, “I’d like to keep getting to know you better.”

The redhead winked and Waverly felt a flush form across her cheeks, something that happened often in Nicole’s presence. The brunette dipped her head shyly as she composed herself. How was it that a mere look from the woman across from her could set her heart racing?

“So,” Nicole broke the silence that had fallen. “She really wasn’t happy about your topic? How different was it?”

“You know the idea I told you last week? I basically told her that was my plan for my law review article. I proposed evaluating the subsidiary’s actions to determine if it committed a crime and, if so, if it constitutes racketeering. It seemed valid to me — that would be a very small part of my law review paper, so it would be substantively different. But she initially said that would be double-dipping.”

“I can see where they are different. Maybe if you had more time to explain it, she would have understood.” Nicole took Waverly’s hand again, caressing the back of it gently.

“That wasn’t even the worst part,” Waverly sighed.

Nicole looked at her with the same care and concern in her eyes, and she felt she could trust her enough to tell her what Clootie had said. Waverly fought back tears as she told the redhead about the rest of the meeting, about how a professor had insulted her and her family in one breath. By the end, she couldn’t restrain the tears any longer and they escaped the corners of her eyes.

The redhead got up from her seat and moved to the one closest to Waverly. Nicole scooted close to the brunette and reached an arm around the distraught woman, her other hand resting gently on her leg, and held her. She whispered reassurances to the Waverly, until she could regain her composure. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said with a sniffle. “I didn’t mean to get so emotional.”

“Nothing to apologize for, Waves. That’s not something a professor should be saying, even if there is history with your family.”

“Honestly, I feel like if I ever saw her standing by the edge of a cliff, and no one was around, I'd push her over. Better yet, maybe I can get someone to sabotage her vehicle or something and make it look like an accident,” Waverly laughed cynically. 

“You don’t mean that, Waves. That’s not you.” Nicole leaned forward and rested her forehead against the smaller woman’s.

“And,” Nicole added in a more teasing tone, “now you are going to be the key suspect if anything ever happened to her.”

“Oh please. Like I could ever be suspected of causing someone's death or disappearance.” Waverly laughed and leveled her gaze at the redhead. “Besides, you’re the only one who heard it. Are you gonna rat me out, Haught? That’s no way to impress a girl you like.”

“Touché,” Nicole responded. “Your murderous secret is safe with me.”

“But, that might change if you make me late for our clinic,” the redhead added. “We should get going. But only if you are ready.”

Nicole gently kissed the brunette’s forehead and extended her hand to help her up. Waverly pulled her in for a hug and held her tight, once again taking comfort in the feeling of their closeness and the smell of vanilla that always surrounded the redhead.

“Thank you,” Waverly said quietly.

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a little over 4K words of WayHaught fluff with a little bit of Wynonna (plus Doc and Rosita) thrown in. 
> 
> Believe it or not, there is a little bit of plot advancement mixed in there, too... 
> 
> But mostly it is a fluffy date chapter. I hope y'all don't mind that.


	6. She’s certainly a step up from Champ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redhead quirked an eyebrow at Waverly, causing her to blush. She extended a hand to Doc. 
> 
> “It’s nice to meet you. Wait, Doc Holliday as in _the_ Doc Holliday? That’s pretty cool.”
> 
> “Yes ma’am. And it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Haught,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “I have heard quite a bit about you. ”
> 
> “Have you now?” The look Nicole gave Waverly sent butterflies swarming and caused her face to warm as a blush spread. She was suddenly glad for the dim lighting where they stood.
> 
> \---  
> It's just a little over 4,000 words of WayHaught fluff as our duo goes on their second date and Nicole meets some of Waverly's family and friends. She also learns a little more about the Gardners and their business dealings in the process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure feel like a little WayHaught fluff could be a good way to help with some of the anxiety as those of us here in the US wait... and wait... and wait... So I figured I'd post this on my lunch break rather than waiting until tonight. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my awesome beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101), for making this more readable (and for convincing me to post this a little early). 
> 
> And, yes, I know my chapter titles are lame. I fully admit I suck at titles.

_Week 2 — Friday_

“So, where are we going?” Nicole asked as they walked toward Waverly’s Jeep.

The brunette had been unusually cagey about their plans. The only thing she had said was that she should dress nicely but not too dressy. So, the redhead had opted for a pair of dark skinny jeans and a stylish button-up shirt with a navy blazer to complete the ensemble. Judging by the look Waverly had given her when she answered her door, she chose well. The brunette was wearing a pair of high-waisted jeans, a white cotton crepe v-neck with peach-colored splotches under an off-white duster, and brown ankle boots. 

They made the short drive to the downtown area in relative silence. Their destination was in an up-and-coming, but already bustling, entertainment district in a historic neighborhood where vacant industrial buildings were being converted into restaurants, bars, nightclubs, coffee shops, retail, and even office space. Many of the buildings were zoned for mixed-use and had apartments, condos, or lofts on their upper floors. Waverly commented to Nicole that she had considered renting an apartment in the area but decided she preferred the quiet of her current neighborhood.

The main streets of the entertainment district — the City Promenade — were pedestrian-only from Friday evening through Sunday evening. Vehicle traffic was limited to residents and deliveries on the smaller back streets, so they parked in the large public lot on the outskirts of the district and walked down the closed-off street.

The promenade was lined with lampposts that resembled old-time oil lamps and trees that were hung with fairy lights. During the milder seasons, street performers dotted the area, and they were out in force tonight. Outdoor dining terraces at the restaurants and bars were packed with diners enjoying the late summer evening. The area was bustling and there was no question the effort to revitalize this part of the city had been a success.

“Wow,” Nicole breathed as she stared around, awestruck by her first sight of the busy district.

“Would you believe that Mercedes was the brains behind all of this?” Waverly asked. Noticing Nicole’s wide eyes, she continued with a note of admiration in her voice, “She has always been really savvy – there is more to her than meets the eyes.”

“This area was in major disrepair after the industries here started relocating to areas with cheaper labor and fewer regulations. It really hurt the local economy, but it’s all about the corporate shareholders, right?” The brunette snorted and rolled her eyes. “Mercedes was never one to shy away from a deal, so she bought up most of these two blocks — whichever buildings were for sale — and that prompted others to sell. A few owners held on to their properties while they waited to see what she had planned. Once they saw what she was doing, they joined her revitalization efforts.”

“Mercedes brought in some high-priced lobbying agency and got the zoning regulations here changed. It actually didn’t take much to convince the city that this was a good thing,” Waverly continued. “Once the zoning changed, she quickly started renovating the buildings, including adding apartments and condos. Would it surprise you to hear that they aren’t all high-priced housing like in other big cities that do this? Sure, there are some really high-end places here, including Mercedes’ own penthouse, and Tucker’s and Beth’s apartments. But there is a ton of affordable housing and some of the buildings have artists’ lofts, studios, and other creative spaces. A lot of the street vendors live in them.”

Nicole stared at Waverly, her eyes wide. “That’s… that’s amazing. If I am honest, I never would have expected that. She just seems so… rich? Like, she fits the stereotype, you know?”

Waverly chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong – there is a ‘what you see is what you get’ with Mercedes. She grew up rich and has never not had money. But she grew up rich in a small town and was friends with people like my sister. She recognized the business value in this project and in giving back to the local community. She got a bunch of tax breaks and business is booming. Some of the businesses we are assisting in the clinic are tenants – part of why Mercedes is willing to invest in them is that she holds their office leases and knows the value they can bring her portfolio.” Waverly gestured around.

“You want to hear the craziest part?”

When Nicole nodded, she continued. 

“This whole project almost failed before it could even begin. Mercedes was focused on another project overseas, so she put Beth and Tucker in charge of this one. From what Wynonna told me, they divided up responsibility for different aspects and Tucker just made a mess of it. He entered into leases that were above market, but then the tenants never did anything with their space. That was mostly for office and studio space, at least, and Beth did a decent job bringing in retail and restaurant tenants.”

Waverly didn’t notice that Nicole had taken on a very interested expression, hanging on her every word as she spoke.

“That’s actually part of what inspired my paper topic,” Waverly said. “Tucker’s dealings seemed so shady — like the New York businessman I mentioned — but Mercedes was really in the dark and didn’t seem to know what was going on until someone else within the company noticed some of the irregularities and alerted her. A company called Magpie Ranch was involved in some of the deals and a woman named Margo something. I think they are from Purgatory, but I never knew her. Mercedes had to step in and terminate those leases and clean up Tucker’s mess. That’s when she created and funded a new subsidiary company, and gave Tucker and Beth control of it. If they were going to make stupid business deals, she didn’t want it to bring down the whole company.”

“That’s… wow.” Nicole finally said.

“Yeah. And you saw how Tucker and Beth are still dealing with sketchy people. But at least Mercedes turned it around.” Waverly looked up at the wide-eyed redhead in front of her.

“We’re here,” the brunette said quietly, gesturing to the restaurant in front of them. 

A long standby line stretched out from the entrance and a small crowd of people stood around waiting for their reservation to be called.

“Shorty’s Annex? Waves, this is the hottest new restaurant in town. We’ll never get in.”

Waverly winked and then waved at a man standing by the door, who approached them with a big smile on his face. He had kind blue eyes and a large bushy mustache. His clothes — including a black hat and a long coat that was out of place in the heat — looked like something from the Old West.

“Miss Waverly, it’s so nice to see you,” the man said with a slight accent. “I was so glad you called.”

“Nicole,” she said to the redhead, “this is John Henry Holliday, but we just call him ‘Doc’ after his great-great-grandfather’s nickname. He’s a family… friend and the owner of this establishment. Doc, this is Nicole Haught, who I was telling you about.”

The redhead quirked an eyebrow at Waverly, causing her to blush. She extended a hand to Doc. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Wait, Doc Holliday as in _the_ Doc Holliday? That’s pretty cool.”

“Yes ma’am. And it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Miss Haught,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “I have heard quite a bit about you. ”

“Have you now?” The look Nicole gave Waverly sent butterflies swarming and caused her face to warm as a blush spread. She was suddenly glad for the dim lighting where they stood.

“Anyone who treats our Waverly well and makes her smile is welcome in my establishment. So, ladies, shall I show you to your table?”

“Thanks, Doc,” Waverly said, taking his proffered elbow and reaching out her other hand for Nicole. 

The redhead took her hand and followed behind with an awestruck expression as she noticed the jealous looks from the crowd waiting in line.

The interior of the restaurant was a western theme, like walking into an old west saloon. But the style was upscale and modern. A large U-shaped bar was the focal point of the main room. Behind it, an attractive woman, who was clearly in charge of the bar staff, kept jumping in to mix drinks and chat with the patrons. 

Doc led the pair to a table near the front of the restaurant. It was inside, but on the edge of the outdoor seating area, close enough to people-watch but far enough to not be disturbed by the hustle and bustle of the crowded promenade. It was, by far, one of the nicest tables in the place and Waverly made a mental note to thank Doc.

“Alright, ladies, I’ll leave you to it. Rosita said she wanted to personally cover your table Miss Waverly, so she’ll be over in a bit.” He handed them menus and tipped his hat toward them before turning and walking back toward the front.

“Waves, this is…” Nicole started then just stared at the brunette. “I didn’t think I’d get a chance to try this place at all, let alone so easily and with such great company. And the fact the proprietor already knew about me was definitely a surprise.”

Nicole winked and smiled a cocky half-smile that on anyone else would have sent Waverly running toward the door. On Nicole, it just sent a fire throughout her body that manifested as a bright red flush on her cheeks.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Haught. I just told him I had a date and that you were a transfer student to the law school who I met online this summer.”

“Uh huh.” Waverly felt the deep brown eyes on her and ducked her head, suddenly distracted by the menu she practically knew by heart.

They looked at the menus that Doc had left with them and chatted about what they wanted to order. Waverly made several suggestions of items she had tried before. After a short time, they set their menus down.

“So, tell me about this place.” Nicole gestured around.

Waverly was about to say something when the woman they had seen behind the bar came over with a bottle of wine. 

“Waves, it’s so good to see you,” she said as Waverly stood up to give her a hug, the women kissing each other on the cheek. She pointed to the wine and winked at Waverly, “This is on me and Doc.”

“Nicole, this is Rosita, Doc’s partner… in the restaurant.” The last part was added quickly as she glanced curiously at Rosita, an unspoken question that earned a small shrug.

“Nice to meet you.” Nicole stood up and extended a hand to the woman. “Thanks for the wine. Are you sure we can’t pay for it?”

“Nonsense. Waves is… very special and she deserves a nice night with someone who treats her right.” 

A wink from Rosita and a quirked eyebrow from Nicole caused Waverly’s cheeks to turn an even brighter shade of red.

Rosita opened the wine bottle and poured out two glasses. “Are you two ready to order?”

Nicole asked a few questions about the evening’s specials and they placed their order. Rosita shot the brunette a wink as she sauntered off to put in the order.

“Special, huh?” Nicole asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Waverly blushed again. She was beginning to wonder if her cheeks were going to be permanently pink.

“We, uh, had a brief thing after I ended things with Champ my first year.”

“A thing, huh? We seem to keep running into your exes.”

Waverly gesticulated wildly. “She’s not really an ex. Friends with benefits, rebound, whatever…” she stammered before realizing Nicole was teasing her.

She gently kicked the redhead under the table then cleared her throat and took a sip of the wine. Waverly was aware that Nicole was staring at her with that infuriating smirk and she needed a moment to compose herself before she said or did something she might regret.

“So,” Nicole said, breaking the charged silence that had fallen over the table. “Another Purgatory connection, then?”

Waverly was thankful for the change of subject away from their situation to a more innocuous topic. 

“Yeah. The original Shorty’s is in Purgatory. Its claim to fame was that Wyatt Earp drank there – there’s a sign and everything. I worked there after high school until I started law school here. Shorty was a family friend and he ran it with my aunt and uncle. But then my uncle died and Shorty soon after him. My Aunt Gus ran it alone for a while, but then she was ready to retire and decided to sell it. The buyer turned out to be an investment group controlled by, get this, Bobo del Rey.”

“That guy seems to pop up everywhere, doesn’t he?” Nicole’s tone was unusually curious for the question she asked, but Waverly did not notice.

“Well, Purgatory is a small town, I guess? Bobo ran into trouble with the state licensing board and the bar closed for the first time since Wyatt’s days. It sat idle for a while because no one wanted to take it over. Doc knew it meant a lot to the family, so he stepped in and restored it.”

“That’s quite a friend,” Nicole observed.

“He and my sister have been… close. They have a kid.” At Nicole’s knowing nod, she continued, “And, as I mentioned, he is the great-great grandson of Wyatt Earp’s best friend, so there was that historical connection. A few travel bloggers came through town and Shorty’s became a destination for people traveling through the area who wanted to ‘drink where Wyatt Earp drank.’ The locals call them Earpers.”

“When Mercedes started this development project, she reached out to Doc, and he and Rosita decided to open an upscale version of Shorty’s here in the Big City. It’s a little fancier, but it is pretty similar to the bar back home. I helped with the décor and there are displays with a bunch of Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday memorabilia and just other memorabilia from the era. I can show you after dinner.”

Nicole looked at her in awe. “That’s amazing, Waves. I’d love to see it.”

“There is more in Shorty’s, if you ever come to Purgatory…” Waverly blushed when she realized the implication of what she had said. “My Aunt Gus is working there again, part-time. She basically manages it for Doc. She found retirement boring and said it’s a lot less stressful than owning it.”

They lapsed into silence again, occasionally drifting into small talk, until their first course came and they enjoyed the main courses, the wine, and the company. Rosita eventually came over to check in on them and took their dessert order. They decided to split a couple of the house specialties.

“Hey baby girl,” a loud voice said from behind Waverly.

“Auntie Ways!” A voice said as small arms crashed into her leg.

Waverly turned around to see her sister approaching, as she lifted her toddler niece into her lap. Wynonna wore ripped jeans and a fringed black leather jacket, and was carrying a pink unicorn backpack over her shoulder.

The brunette glanced between her sister and her date before turning back to her sister. “Nice backpack, Wy. What are you doing here?”

“It’s Doc’s weekend with Alice.”

“So, you chose to crash my date?”

“Hey, we set this up before he told me you had a date. This is just a bonus,” the older brunette flashed a wink at her sister. “Besides, your niece saw you and made a beeline for you before I could stop her.”

Waverly quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at her sister. 

“So, Waves, can I crash with you tonight?”

“No.”

“Please? You don’t want me driving back to Purgatory after I drink, do you?” Wynonna picked up Waverly’s wine glass and downed it in one gulp.

“I am seriously going to kill you,” Waverly growled. “Fine.”

Wynonna directed her attention to Nicole. She looked her up and down curiously before turning back to Waverly. 

“So, are you going to introduce me? Do I need to have a talk with red here and introduce her to Peacemaker?”

Nicole looked between the two sisters. “Peacemaker?” she asked curiously.

“It was Wyatt Earp’s gun and it is a family heirloom. But it doesn’t actually work.” Waverly rolled her eyes and glared at her sister.

“Wyatt Earp? Wait… you’re related to Wyatt Earp?” Nicole asked incredulously.

“I thought you said she was smart?” Wynonna observed.

“Shut up Wy,” Waverly said, then turned to Nicole. “Yes. Sorry, I just assumed you knew since Earp isn’t that common of a name. Anyway, Nicole, this is my big sister, Wynonna.”

Nicole reached out a hand to Wynonna. “Nicole Haught. Nice to meet you.”

“Hot? Your name is hot?”

“H-A-U-G-H-T.” Her annoyance with her sister was obvious to everyone but the target of it.

As the women talked, Alice squirmed off Waverly’s lap and made her way over to Nicole and reached up to the redhead asking to be picked up. Nicole glanced over at Waverly who gave a small shrug, and then picked up the toddler. Alice started playing with the redhead’s hair, commenting on the color and chattering away.

“Your daughter seems to like her,” Waverly noted to Wynonna. 

Both women watched the redhead entertain the toddler as if it was second nature to her. They seemed deep in an important conversation – Alice prattling away about something that only she understood as Nicole nodded knowingly, occasionally expressing her agreement. Waverly sighed, drawing a gagging sound from Wynonna. 

“You look like your ovaries are about to explode, Waves,” Wynonna teased, earning a glare from the younger Earp. 

The intense conversation between the redhead and the toddler was interrupted when dessert arrived at the table. Before either woman could say or do anything, Wynonna had picked up a fork and taken a bite from each plate. Alice copied her mother, managing to get chocolate all over her face. Waverly glared at her sister as Nicole chuckled.

“Don’t encourage either of them,” Waverly chastised the redhead.

“C’mon, kid, let’s go see your daddy,” Wynonna said as she scooped Alice from Nicole’s lap.

The redhead watched as Wynonna, Doc, and Alice left together. “Rosita doesn’t look happy,” she commented.

“They have an odd love triangle thing,” Waverly shrugged. “I don’t pretend to understand it.”

Waverly picked up her fork and took a bite from one of the desserts. 

“Mmmm… try this, it’s so good.” 

She took another forkful and held it out to Nicole, who leaned forward slowly and took a bite, her eyes never leaving Waverly’s. Waverly felt a swarm of butterflies take flight in her stomach.

***

After dinner, they walked along the promenade with their hands intertwined, taking in the street performers and enjoying their time together. They stopped to watch a group of musicians playing on a corner of the promenade. 

The quartet was playing a series of romantic songs and some couples had formed an impromptu dance floor in front of them. Nicole stood behind Waverly, her arms wrapped around the smaller woman as they swayed to the music. 

A young man with a basket full of individually wrapped roses caught Nicole’s attention. He held out a red rose, asking without words if she wanted to buy one. Nicole glanced at Waverly in front of her who was caught up in the music and did not notice the proposition behind her. _It’s too early for red roses_ , she thought to herself. She pointed at the white ones and bought one of those instead. 

Nicole turned her attention back to her date and held the rose in front of the smaller woman. She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Waverly took the rose and turned to smile up at her. Nicole reached out a hand to Waverly and led her through the small crowd to join the dancing couples. They held each other close as they danced cheek-to-cheek.

“Waves, can I ask you something?” Nicole asked nervously as she leaned back slightly. Her hand drifted up to tuck a stray bit of hair behind the brunette’s ear.

Waverly looked up at the redhead, who almost lost herself in the hazel eyes that reflected the fairy lights twinkling in the trees around them. 

Nicole took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. “Would you be my girlfriend?”

A huge grin spread across the brunette’s face, causing the corners of her eyes to crinkle. Without saying anything, Waverly leaned up and kissed the taller woman.

“Is that a yes?” The redhead asked with a smile creasing her face.

“It’s absolutely a yes,” Waverly said breathily.

Nicole leaned down and kissed her again. They continued swaying to the music, in their own world, oblivious to anyone around them.

***

Waverly parked the Jeep and as soon as she could, Nicole rushed around to open the younger woman’s door. She reached out a hand to the brunette and then walked her to the door.

“I had an amazing time tonight, Waves. Thank you.”

“Me too,” the brunette agreed. 

She leaned toward Nicole who also drifted forward, her arms moving around the shorter woman to pull her closer. Before either realized, their lips came together in a kiss that gradually increased in intensity. Eventually, their need to breathe took over and they separated, both breathing heavily.

“Would you like to come in for a bit?” Waverly asked breathlessly.

“What about your sister?

Waverly shrugged. “She’s not here yet and who knows if she’ll actually show up. She could end up staying at Doc’s.”

“Well, if you put it that way.” Nicole leaned forward and kissed the brunette again. 

Waverly opened the door and took Nicole’s hand to lead her inside. 

*** 

Waverly and Nicole sat snuggled up beneath a blanket on the brunette’s couch. A movie played on the televisions, a bottle of wine and two empty glasses sat on the coffee table in front of them. They were startled by the sound of the front door slamming open.

Nicole jumped suddenly and her hand instinctively moved to her ankle where she usually kept her gun. Her heart raced as she surveyed her surroundings.

“Dammit, Wynonna,” Waverly yelled.

Wynonna. Waverly’s sister. Nicole took a deep breath to calm herself. She noticed the worried look on Waverly’s face, so she reached toward the brunette.

“Are you okay, Nicole?” Waverly asked. “Did you hurt your leg?”

“Huh? Oh, I just moved in a weird direction is all. I’m fine, Waves.” 

She reached out and cupped the brunette’s face before she kissed her gently.

“Get off my sister, Haught stuff,” Wynonna said as she walked into the room.

Waverly rolled her eyes and mouthed “sorry” to the redhead before leaning forward to kiss her quickly.

Behind her, Nicole heard Wynonna making gagging sounds. 

“You two make ‘The Notebook’ look bleak,” the older Earp said.

“I should probably go,” Nicole said, getting up from the couch. She reached her hand out to Waverly and helped her up.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” the brunette said, taking her hand.

Wynonna again made gagging sounds as she plopped down onto the sofa. She refilled one of the wine glasses and picked it up before she put her boot-clad feet up onto the coffee table.

Waverly glared at the older brunette and yelled at her to get her boots off the coffee table. She then leaned into Nicole and walked with her to the door.

“Your sister is…”

“A pain in my ass,” Waverly interjected. “But she’s my sister.”

“I had a good time, Waves. Can we do this again? Next Friday?”

“I’d like that.” 

Waverly moved forward and wrapped her arms around the redhead before leaning forward to kiss her.

“Are you defiling my baby sister, Red Haught?” Wynonna shouted from the living room.

“I really am going to kill her,” Waverly muttered.

“I should probably go.” Nicole gestured behind her. “I’ll see you in class Monday?”

Nicole leaned down to give Waverly another kiss before letting herself out. Waverly locked the door behind her and turned toward the living room. 

“Wynonna! Why are you being so rude to my girlfriend?” Her voice was raised as she stopped a few feet from her sister, her arms crossed angrily in front of her.

“Girlfriend?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the younger brunette. She patted the seat beside her. “Sit, baby girl.”

Waverly sat down beside her sister and refilled her own empty wine glass. “She made it official tonight.”

“She’s the one you were chatting with over the summer, right?”

“Yeah. Crazy, isn’t it? She wasn’t even sure she was going to transfer here back then and now…”

“You like her?”

“I really do, Wy. I don’t know how to explain it. There’s just something about her. I really like her and I want to see where this goes.”

“She’s certainly a step up from Champ.”

Waverly laughed and elbowed her sister. “That’s a really, really low bar, Nonna.”

“Well, Alice liked her, at least. She kept talking about her new best friend all the way to Doc’s place. So, I’ll give her a chance. But if she hurts you, I’m going to kill her and bury her body out in the Purgatory salt flats.”

“Sure, Wy,” Waverly laughed. “Are you just staying tonight or all weekend?”

The look Wynonna gave her answered her question — she’d have her sister all weekend. “Can you put the bed together yourself? I’ll get you the sheets and your sleep clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so fluffy. I know y'all are just here for the mystery, right? 
> 
> In the next chapter, Waverly has an awkward interaction at Gardner Holdings and her birthday doesn't start off quite the way she hoped. But maybe a certain redhead will be there to make things better...


	7. Legal file reviews -- for freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hinges on the classroom door squeaked and she cringed. So much for slipping in quietly.  
> “Ms. Earp,” the professor said from the front of the class, “So nice of you to join us. Please take a seat. I trust you are prepared to discuss today’s reading?”  
> “Yes, sir.” She sat down.  
> Maybe birthdays do suck. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Waverly has an uncomfortable interaction at Gardner Holdings that leads her to reveal a little more of her past and her birthday really doesn't start off quite the way she hoped. But maybe a certain redhead will be there to help make things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on this fic so far. They definitely are an ego boost. And I certainly enjoy some of the speculation y'all have going. It'll be interesting to see what you think after you learn a little more about Waverly's past in this chapter and Nicole's in the next. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my awesome beta

_Week 3 — Monday_

“Hey,” Robin said, drawing Nicole and Waverly’s attention. 

They all sat in their usual student lounge couches before Clootie’s class. Nicole had quickly and easily fit in with Waverly and her friends as the two women had grown closer. The brunette sat with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs across the redhead’s lap.

“Do you two have plans this weekend?” he continued. 

“We were planning to hang out on Friday,” Waverly said.

“Oh. Okay, yeah,” Jeremy said. “‘Hang out.’ Is that what the queer lady kids are calling it these days?”

“Wow, would you look at the time,” the brunette said. “We should get to class.”

*** 

“Nicole, wait up a second,” Jeremy called after the redhead as she bid Waverly goodbye after Clootie’s class. The brunette rushed off to her next class and Nicole was heading toward the student lounge. 

“Hey Jeremy. What’s up?” The redhead stopped so the smaller man could catch up and then the pair continued toward the lounge. 

“So, ummm, you know Waverly’s birthday is tomorrow?” Noticing the look of surprise on Nicole’s face, he continued, “Oh, I guess she didn’t say anything? Well, umm, Robin and I were going to throw her a little surprise party on Friday. That’s what we were hinting at before class. Wynonna’s birthday is this weekend too, so she is coming to town and so is Waverly’s friend, Chrissy.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to interfere. I can make some excuse and reschedule,” Nicole offered sincerely. “I don’t mind.”

“No. No.” He waved off the offer. “No, this is perfect. Obviously, she would want you there…”

“I’m not sure, this thing between us is still new…”

“Dude, aren’t you like officially girlfriends now? Besides, you should have heard the way she was talking about you all sum…” Nicole’s raised eyebrow and curious look told him he may have revealed too much. “Um, yeah, shut up Jeremy. Anyway, trust me, she’d want you there and your date is the perfect cover.”

“Okay, then. What do you need me to do?”

“Doc has reserved the private room for us at Shorty’s Annex. Wynonna and Chrissy are supposed to get to town around 6, which means closer to 7 knowing Wynonna. So maybe plan to be there around 7:30? If you give me your number, I can text you when Wynonna arrives so you know when to head over.”

Nicole handed over her phone, open to a new contact. “Here, give me your number and I’ll text you.”

***

_Week 3 — Tuesday_

When Nicole and Waverly arrived at Gardner Holdings, their clinic classmates were already there. The pair was seated at the conference room table with their laptops open, stacks of papers and bound documents in front of them. Boxes were stacked around the room.

“What’s all this?” Waverly asked, gesturing around.

“Mercedes and Kate are both away on business,” Gretta replied. “Beth Gardner and one of the junior lawyers brought this stuff in. They said they’d explain shortly.”

“It looks like there are a bunch of deposition transcripts and other documents from some case involving…” Kevin paused and looked at one of the bound documents. “It looks like Del Rey – Clanton Enterprises.”

“This one says BTG Ventures, Inc. and names Beth and Tucker Gardner, as well,” Gretta added.

“What’s Professor Clootie doing here?” Kevin asked a moment later, nodding toward the hallway where Beth and Clootie were walking deeper into the Gardner Holdings offices.

“She represented the Gardners in the past,” Waverly commented. “I noticed she was here our first week.”

A few minutes later, Beth entered the conference room followed by a young woman with long, straight, dark hair. The new woman was wearing a red suit — a jacket with three-quarter-length sleeves and a skirt that seemed a little short for a multinational company’s head offices — with a dark printed paisley shirt beneath it.

“Ok,” Beth began tersely. “Mercedes and Kate were unexpectedly called away on business, so we are going to have you assist on some work for a Gardner Holdings subsidiary today. One of our subsidiaries is involved in some litigation and there are some regulatory holdups relating to an acquisition.”

The students glanced around at each other, uncertain whether they should speak up. Their clinic focused on entrepreneurship, not corporate litigation and regulation, and this seemed outside the scope of the clinic.

“This is one of our junior lawyers, Cleo,” Beth continued, “She will be supervising you today as I have some meetings to attend to. Any questions?”

When no one immediately spoke up, Cleo stood up and started speaking. “What we need you to do today is to go through the records here.” 

She gestured around at the boxes. “You will find depositions, witness statements, expert witness reports, and various documents provided in the course of discovery.”

Cleo pulled out a stack of documents and handed out copies to the students. 

“Here is a copy of the Complaint and the discovery requests. Review the key issues and the documents for items that are directly related.”

Waverly decided to speak up when no one else did. “This seems way outside the scope of our clinic.”

“Well, my sister isn’t here and didn’t bother to leave any specific assignments,” Beth said harshly. 

Her gaze turned to Waverly, as her eyes traced up and down her body. She momentarily seemed lost in thought and her expression softened under the brunette’s gaze.

“Do you have a problem with that, daughter of Earps?” Cleo interrupted. 

Her eyes locked with Waverly’s in an intense stare. Waverly’s gazes shifted back between Beth and Cleo, radiating confusion. 

It was clear that Cleo recognized her — or at least her family — but that recognition was not mutual. She searched her memory, trying to remember if they had met previously but nothing came to mind.

“Ms. Gardner,” Nicole spoke up, drawing attention away from the brunette beside her. “I know we are technically not attorneys, but I am worried this might present an ethical conflict for me. I had to get clearance from my employer to do the work for Gardner Holdings and that didn’t extend to any subsidiaries.”

“Ms. Haught, is it?” Cleo asked condescendingly. “As you said, you are not lawyers yet, so you are not bound to the ethical duties. Your role here is to do the work assigned to you.”

“But…”

“Ms. Haught,” Beth interjected, trying to diffuse the situation. “I understand your concern. I’d like to discuss it with you in my office so your classmates can begin their work without distraction.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Cleo, get the others started on their work. Remain here until I return. Ms. Haught, follow me please.” 

Beth turned and walked out of the room, toward the direction from which she had come previously. Nicole quickly got up and followed. As she passed Waverly, she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Alright, now get reviewing, left-swipes!” Cleo said imperiously. 

She sat in a chair at the end of the conference table, putting her feet up on the table and fiddling with her phone. Every so often, she would laugh at something, pulling the students’ attention away from their work. 

“For freedom!” A tinny voice said from the speaker of Cleo’s phone, drawing Waverly’s attention. It sounded like the woman’s own voice. 

The volume on the phone was at that annoying level that was just loud enough where Waverly could hear chatter but not the full audio, except the occasional exclamation.

“Lock up your daughters, and lube up your saucepans!” The video or podcast voice exclaimed, causing the real Cleo to laugh loudly. 

Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes at the lack of professionalism from the woman who was not much older than her. 

Nicole returned around 15 minutes later, followed closely by Beth. There was a look of resignation on the redhead’s face as she sat beside Waverly. Beth gestured for Cleo to follow her and they left.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked quietly, leaning toward the redhead and gently squeezing her leg.

“Yeah. Fine. We called my boss and he cleared the conflict.” 

Nicole glanced over at Waverly and saw the concern on the brunette’s face. She smiled reassuringly, although the smile didn’t reach her eyes, and squeezed the hand on her leg.

Nicole then turned to the others and spoke up. “Beth asked me to focus on documents related to Del Rey-Clanton Enterprises to ensure I stay within the parameters we discussed, which would avoid conflicts. So, if you happen to come across documents relating to that, can you pass them my way?”

“No problem.” Gretta said.

“I actually have a box relating to that over here.” Kevin slid a box across the conference table to Nicole.

“Thanks.” Nicole booted up her laptop and began reviewing the documents.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Nicole sorted through documents related to Del Rey — Clanton Enterprises, taking detailed notes. At the end of the afternoon, she sent an email to Beth with the document summary attached.

“How did your work go?” Waverly asked as they were walking out.

“Good. I think I found some useful information. You?”

“It was definitely different. I guess it was a good experience to be able to review these documents.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “What was really interesting was how tied Beth’s companies are to Purgatory.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked, genuinely curious.

“When the Gardners left Purgatory, I thought they never looked back. But it looks like they have been investing in businesses in town. At least, Beth and Tucker have. And the companies seem to be connected to Bobo del Rey…”

“Bobo? The one you mentioned is tied to your dad?”

“His real name is Robert Svane but he changed it maybe ten years ago? He is the guy who was in the conference room across from us on our first day here. My sister used to hang out with him.”

“Wynonna? Doesn’t seem like the kind of guy she’d like.”

“No. Our older sister, Willa.”

“I didn’t realize you had another sister.”

“She… she died when I was younger. She was with my dad when his car ran off the road and flipped. They both died.”

“Oh, Waverly. I’m so sorry.” Nicole reached for the younger woman, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“It’s okay, really.” Waverly smiled up at the redhead, noticing the warmth and compassion in her eyes. Her smile was genuine and reassuring. “I was never really close with either of them. Willa was kind of a bully. But, can we talk about this another time? The parking garage at Gardner Holdings doesn’t seem like the ideal place.”

“Whenever you are comfortable talking about it, Waves, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks, Nicole.” Waverly smiled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. “So, anyway, yeah, it was a little weird to see some of the familiar names popping up in connections with the Gardners’ investments. I don’t understand why they are investing in Purgatory.”

Nicole’s mind was racing as she processed the information she had read, combined with everything Waverly had said about Purgatory so far. Puzzle pieces were starting to snap into place. 

Unexpectedly, the Earp family seemed to have some connections and she started to worry where those paths might lead.

***

_Week 3 — Wednesday_

Waverly hated birthdays. 

Most of her life, no one ever remembered, not even her sister, whose birthday was four days later. 

Jeremy and Robin had been good about remembering, and for the last two years they went out for drinks after class. But now she had Cryderman’s trial class, so drinks wouldn’t fit her schedule, anyway. Jeremy and Robin had asked what she was doing on the weekend, but hadn’t tried to make any specific plans. 

She thought back to the last couple years. Had she been the one to plan drinks every year? Did she send the invites? Maybe the others had forgotten about it this year—who could blame them with all the excitement of starting their final year. 

But, still, there were others she had expected to hear from. Chrissy never forgot her birthday and Doc usually remembered. Wynonna rarely remembered, even though their birthdays were just a few days apart. 

She sighed. Who needs birthdays, anyway?

As Waverly looked through her mail cubby, she felt a pair of arms embrace her from behind. The smell of vanilla dipped donuts calmed her, distracting from her self-pity.

“Morning, Waves,” Nicole said softly. The redhead followed with a gentle kiss to her temple.

Waverly turned in the taller woman’s arms and smiled, leaning up to give her a kiss. “Morning, baby.” 

“Do you want to get some lunch before your Ancient Lit class? I found this nice spot off campus when I was exploring town. I can drive and I’ll bring you back to campus before I head to work.” 

“I’d love that.” Waverly beamed at her. 

“Great. I’ll meet you outside your Ancient Languages class.”

“Are you sure? It’s a hike to get across campus.”

“Yeah, but I sit near the door of my class and these long legs can get across campus quickly,” Nicole winked. “Now, we should get to Clootie’s class.”

Maybe birthdays don’t suck, after all. 

***

“Ms. Earp, a word,” Professor Clootie said as the students were filing out of the classroom. 

“Fudgenuggets,” the brunette muttered under her breath. 

Waverly glanced at her watch. She really did not have time to talk to Clootie if she was going to make it across campus for her next class. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Nicole said quietly. She placed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s cheek before heading toward the door.

Waverly threw her backpack over her shoulder and made her way against the crowd of departing students toward the front of the room. 

Clootie was in conversation with another student who kept asking questions that would have been obvious had he actually paid any attention in class or done the reading. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. Yep, she was going to be late for her class. At least she had something to look forward to after class. 

“Ms. Earp,” Clootie said finally. “I received your email relating to your paper and your law review article. While I think your attempt to write on the same topic for both my class and your article is lazy, I agree that your topics have enough nuance that I will allow it. However, I would like to discuss it with you next Tuesday at the same time as our meeting last week. I also understand that your law review faculty advisor has some questions relating to my article that is being published in the Law Review. If you would bring a flash drive to my office, I can provide you with those sources in addition to my notes relating to your papers.”

“Oh, I have a drive with me.” Waverly dug into a pocket in her backpack and pulled out a black thumb drive. “Can I give this to you now? It actually has the latest draft of my outline and some of my research.” 

Clootie took the drive. “Yes. That will do, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly glanced at the clock. She had three minutes to make it across campus. She walked as quickly as she could out the classroom door and through the hall to the building exit. As soon as she reached the door, Waverly took off running toward the opposite end of campus, holding tight to her backpack straps to prevent the heavy pack from bouncing on her back. 

As she reached the Classics department, she slowed to a walk to catch her breath and let her heart settle. 

The hinges on the classroom door squeaked and she cringed. So much for slipping in quietly.

“Ms. Earp,” the professor said from the front of the class, “So nice of you to join us. Please take a seat. I trust you are prepared to discuss today’s reading?”

“Yes, sir.” She sat down.

Maybe birthdays do suck. 

***

Waverly looked up at the clock and sighed. Class should have ended by now, but her professor was still talking. 

“That’s it for today. Don’t forget, we will have a quiz on this week’s reading on Friday,” the professor said. A collective groan filled the room. 

“Waverly, wait up!” a classmate called as the brunette pulled her backpack over a shoulder. “Do you want to grab lunch? Maybe we can review for the quiz?”

“Oh, sorry. I have plans already.” The brunette smiled as her mind drifted to the redhead who would be waiting nearby. 

“Okay. Another time.”

As she exited the classroom, Waverly’s eyes immediately landed on her girlfriend. 

Nicole leaned against the opposite wall with her hands tucked behind her back as if she was hiding something. As their eyes met, the brunette noticed the dimples that always sent shivers down her spine. She smiled back, raising her hand in a small wave. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Waverly said as she approached. She leaned up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed the taller woman.

“It’s okay, Waves. I just got here. Ummm, I heard it was your birthday so I got you a little something.” 

She pulled her hands out from behind her back, revealing a small bouquet of flowers held by a teddy bear. 

Waverly stared at the woman and then at the gift in front of her and back again. Her eyes were wide, a combination of shock and adoration. 

“Waves? Should I not…” Waverly didn’t let her finish that statement, rushing forward and throwing her arms around the taller woman. 

“Nicole…” Waverly said as she pulled away. She took the gift and kissed her. 

“I love it,” she said softly as the redhead blushed. 

“C’mon,” Nicole said. “Let’s go get some lunch. I made a reservation so we wouldn’t have to wait. I know you have class at 2.” 

She reached out her hand and Waverly took it, smiling up at the redhead, who she was growing quite fond of.

And, just like that, Waverly didn’t hate birthdays anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we learn a little bit more about Nicole and the secrets she is keeping from Waverly. There's a little WayHaught fluff and Wynonna gets Nicole drunk and that goes as it always goes.


	8. Drink Up, Haught Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s this?”
> 
> “Shots. Thus why I called you ‘Haught Shot.’ If you’re gonna date my baby sister, you have to prove you’re worthy.”
> 
> “With shots?”
> 
> “An Earp tradition,” Wynonna assured, although Nicole didn’t quite believe her. 
> 
> \--  
> Nicole has a rough day at work and an even rougher night after Wynonna puts some shots in her hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be around tomorrow so, rather than risk missing a posting date, I am posting a day early. (Of course, that means you will have an extra day to wait for next Tuesday's chapter.) At least this chapter is a little longer than usual... 
> 
> Thanks as always to [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101)!

_Week 3 — Friday_

Xavier Dolls perused the file in front of him. Nicole had gained valuable insight into Del Rey-Clanton Enterprises in this week’s clinic sessions, when Mercedes’ absence from Gardner Holdings left Beth in charge of the law students. The preliminary report she submitted that morning was already helping puzzle pieces fall into place. The big picture was starting to take shape. 

They still hadn’t been able to make the direct connections needed to shut Del Rey down, but they had new leads. One that stood out was a recent investment by Del Rey-Clanton Enterprises in a company called Four Seasons Total Landscaping. The small, local company recently had received endorsements from highly placed national political figures, which garnered significant media and public attention. It all made the investment seem even more suspicious. 

And then there was the Clanton family. Cleo Clanton worked at BTG Ventures — that wasn’t information they had until this week. It couldn’t be a mere coincidence that she was working for the younger Gardners. He would have to assign a researcher to try to get more information on the fledgling lawyer. 

All paths seemed to point back to a Purgatory connection to Del Rey’s racket. Troublingly, Nicole’s girlfriend — or at least her family — seemed to be connected. A connection in Lucado’s office had mentioned the name Earp more than once before. He wholeheartedly trusted his agent’s judgment where her work was concerned but he was less certain he could rely on his friend’s judgment where her heart was concerned. Nicole had proved her skills but she had a big heart that she wore on her sleeve, and he could see she was head over heels for Waverly Earp. He couldn’t help but be concerned — a mistake could put her in danger, personally and professionally. 

As if on cue, there was a knock on his open door. Dolls glanced up and saw the subject of his musings. He gestured for Nicole to take a seat. 

“Great job on this report, Haught.” He noticed a small smile cross her face at the compliment. She was a good agent — they both knew it — but he probably should tell her more often. 

“This new information about Del Rey-Clanton is going to be helpful. Cleo Clanton had never been on our radar, so I am going to have a researcher look into her…” 

Before they could continue their conversation, the door swung open and a sharp-dressed woman with blonde hair and an icy expression entered the room. They both stood up quickly and she looked sharply between the two.

“Agent Lucado,” Dolls said. “We weren’t expecting you this week. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Well, since there didn’t seem to be much progress in your last report, Deputy Marshall, and our superiors were on my ass, I had little choice but to come find out what is going on.”

“What?” Nicole covered her outburst with a cough. She stared at Lucado until the imperious woman turned her self-righteous gaze on her. 

“Is there a problem, Agent Haught? You are our lead investigator and I haven’t exactly been impressed with your work so far. But I guess that isn’t all that surprising given your past and how much time you have been spending with a Ms…” she glanced at a file in her hands. “With a Ms. Waverly Arp.” 

Nicole looked between Lucado and Dolls, wondering how the blonde had information – wrong information – about Waverly. Dolls had warned her to make sure Lucado didn’t find out about the relationship, yet somehow she had. Before she could say anything, particularly something snarky about not knowing anyone named Arp, Dolls spoke up.

“She has been in town and on the ground for three weeks, Jeanie. Ms. Earp is a student who is in both Clootie and Cryderman’s classes. She also is working at Gardner Holdings with Agent Haught and has a history with the Gardners. I’d say that is a pretty good source for Ms. Haught to be cultivating, wouldn’t you?”

“A source? Is that all she is, Agent?” Lucado turned her piercing gaze on Nicole. 

When the agent didn’t respond quickly enough, Lucado continued, “That’s what I thought. Need I remind you of what happened on your first case, Agent? Do you remember what happened last time you got too close to a source?”

“Yeah, BBD recruited me,” Nicole said under her breath.

“We took a chance on an untrained law student and trained her for her dream job. Then she repaid us by nearly getting her partner killed because she was thinking with something other than her brain.”

Nicole felt her jaw clench as her hands formed into tight fists at her side. 

“That’s uncalled for, Lucado,” Dolls charged. 

“Is it Xavier? You were right there for it and it isn’t like you have an unblemished record of your own.”

“That’s enough, Jeanie. My agent and I were in the middle of a meeting about her most recent report, which has given us a number of new leads to follow. If you don’t have anything else, you and I can speak later.”

“This will be in my report, Xavier.” Lucado turned and brusquely left the office, letting the door close loudly behind her.

“Sorry about that, Dolls.” Nicole sat back in her seat with a huff. 

“She’s right about one thing, Haught. There are risks to continuing down this path with Waverly. Professional issues aside, what happens if she finds out why you are actually here?”

“I’m here to finish law school. That was the deal when I took this assignment.”

“Let me rephrase. What happens if Waverly finds out what your real job is and what you have hidden from her?” 

Dolls held up the file he and Nicole had been discussing before Lucado had interrupted. 

“I…I honestly hope that I am able to tell her the truth on my terms rather than her finding out from someone else.” She turned to look back toward the door Lucado passed through moments earlier. 

“Just be careful, Haught. You are a good agent and I want you to keep your wits about you where Waverly is concerned.”

“This isn’t the same as with Shae, Dolls. I promise...She’s worth the risk.” 

“Yeah, from all you have said, Haught, it sounds like she is.” He sounded genuine and sympathetic. “Just keep your focus.”

“You know Lucado is wrong about what happened with Shae, right?”

“Haught… I was there, remember?” He rubbed his shoulder where the bullet had struck him two years earlier, then moved over to sit on the edge of the desk next to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I was green, but it wasn’t because of my feelings for Shae. We were over by then. We were over by the time I got back from training, even if we tried to make it work for a while. By the time the case wound down, we were only staying together for appearances, for the case.” 

Nicole knew she was rambling, but Lucado had struck a nerve. She had been living with the guilt that she was the reason Dolls had gotten shot for over two years. 

“I know, Nicole. I never once blamed you.”

“But Lucado does, which means other people do. I would have done the same thing for anyone we put in danger back then. I probably would still do it, which is why I realized I need out.”

“Nicole… you are a good agent. Don’t let Lucado make you doubt that.”

“Thanks, X,” she sighed. 

“Now, as I was saying before _she_ interrupted, your report this week was excellent and provides us with a number of new leads to explore. I am going to assign a researcher to look into Cleo Clanton and then reach out to the local authorities in Purgatory so we can send a team…”

“Sheriff Nedley,” Nicole interrupted. 

“What?”

“Sheriff Randy Nedley. He’s the person you want to reach out to in Purgatory. His daughter is Waverly’s childhood best friend. And her sister does some work with him. Small towns, ya know? If he is at Waverly’s birthday party tonight, I’ll see if I can get his card or something.”

Dolls stared at Nicole. Her connection to Waverly, while a risk, kept reaping information that would have taken them time and manpower to obtain. Even something as simple as the sheriff’s name saved effort that could be devoted elsewhere. 

“Let me worry about that. Now go prepare some briefing notes for me to pass on to Shapiro’s team so you can get out of here on time for your date.”

“Thanks, X.”

Dolls sighed as Nicole walked out. She was a damn good agent and her relationship was proving valuable to their case, regardless of what Lucado might think. He would do whatever it took to keep the blonde off her tail, even if it meant going over her head to do it. He just hoped it didn’t come to that.

***

Nicole gasped when Waverly opened the door to greet her. 

The brunette wore high-waisted ankle-length skinny jeans in black velvet with an exposed button fly. It was paired with a lightweight floral turtleneck with a navy background and reddish-pink roses. Her brunette hair was tied back with a scrunchie that matched the color of the flowers on her shirt. 

“Wow. You look amazing, baby,” Nicole said, her eyes tracing up and down her girlfriend’s body, taking in the sight before her. 

The redhead leaned forward and kissed the younger woman, a gentle kiss that quickly heated up until they both pulled away breathlessly. 

“And you look... Haught,” Waverly said, causing the redhead to groan. She reached out to play with the hem of Nicole’s black letterman-style jacket before leaning up to kiss her again.

“Ready to go?” 

Nicole extended her elbow to the smaller woman, who wrapped her hand around it and leaned close. 

Waverly smelled the familiar vanilla scent that always seemed to surround Nicole. 

“You know, you always smell like vanilla dipped donuts,” she said quietly. “They’re my favorite.”

Nicole placed a gentle kiss on the crown of the brunette's head as they walked toward the front of Waverly’s building. She pulled out her phone and opened a rideshare app. 

“I figured we could let someone else do the driving tonight. We’re celebrating your birthday — we shouldn’t have to worry if we want to drink tonight.”

***

“Why are we in front of Shorty’s Annex, Nicole?” 

The women had been walking along the City Promenade after dinner at a new vegan restaurant Waverly had mentioned she wanted to try. Nicole had subtly directed them toward Doc and Rosita’s restaurant, where they now stood. She was looking down at her phone, sending a text message and didn’t initially respond to Waverly’s question.

“Nicole?” 

“Oh, that was a, uh, friend of mine who texted me a little bit ago while we were at the restaurant. They are here for dinner and asked me to bring you by to meet them. I was just texting to check that they were still here.” 

It was mostly true, at least, and she figured Waverly would forgive her for stretching the truth.

As they walked toward the door, the host at the front greeted Waverly and ushered them in. She was surprised Doc was not in the front, but she figured he must have had something to do in the back office. She didn’t see Rosita at the bar, either. It was unusual that neither was around.

“They said they’re in the back room.” Nicole put her arm around Waverly’s back and led her through the restaurant. 

As they approached the back room, Waverly became confused. Usually the room was full of diners, but it looked fairly empty. She saw a server walk by, but no one seemed to be there. She was about to question whether Nicole’s information was correct when Doc emerged from the back room and greeted the women with hugs. 

“Miss Waverly, it’s so good to see you. And you as well, Miss Nicole.”

“Hi Doc. Nicole said a friend of hers was here who she wanted to introduce me to. They said they are in the back room.”

“Well, let us go look for them, then.” Doc extended an elbow and Waverly placed her hand on it, allowing him to lead her into the room.

“Surprise!” A shout erupted from all around the back room as Waverly stepped into the room, her friends and family gathered around them. 

Waverly jumped at the unexpected shouts and her heart raced from the shock. She glanced around and saw Jeremy and Robin giggling to one side with huge smiles on their faces. Chrissy was with her boyfriend, Perry, a short distance away. Doc had joined Rosita. Several of their friends and classmates mingled around the room. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Nicole said. She kissed Waverly’s cheek. 

“Y… you did this?” Waverly looked up with eyes welling with tears.

“No, I was just an accomplice to make sure you got here. Jeremy recruited me, but I think it was a group effort. That’s how I found out your birthday was Wednesday.”

Waverly was fighting the tears she felt starting to slip from her eyes. She had thought everyone had forgotten about her birthday when it passed with barely a mention. Except for Nicole — the redhead had made sure her actual birthday was acknowledged. But they hadn’t forgotten — nearly everyone important to her was in the room to celebrate her and her sister, whose birthday was the same week. 

“Happy birthday, baby girl!” Wynonna said, throwing her arms around Waverly. “You didn’t think I forgot your birthday, did you?” 

“Happy birthday to you, too, Nonna.” She wiped tears from her eyes as she hugged her sister. 

Waverly looked around and was overcome by the feelings of love she felt from everyone around her, including the redhead who was looking at her with warm brown eyes. A huge smile creased her lips, so large the corner of her eyes crinkled. Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her leg. 

“Happy biwfday aunty Ways!” her niece yelled.

“What are you doing here, munchkin. Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Alice giggled as Waverly picked her up.

"Mommy fogot you pwesent," the girl said with a pout.

"I can't believe my kid is a narc," Wynonna groaned, drawing a laugh from the younger Earp.

Alice soon started squirming in Waverly’s arms. The brunette glanced at the toddler who was reaching for someone. She followed her niece’s gaze to see Nicole making funny faces at the girl from slightly behind Waverly.

“Looks like you have a fan, Red Haught,” Wynonna said from beside Waverly, drawing a groan from the redhead. 

“Wed hawt,” Alice mimicked, reaching out for Nicole to take her. Waverly chuckled and handed the toddler to her girlfriend.

“Looks like I’ve been replaced as her favorite _and_ you have a new nickname.” The brunette kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. 

“Let’s go hit the bar while your girl distracts Mini-Me,” Wynonna said, tugging at Waverly’s arm. 

As the sisters waited by the bar, Waverly glanced to where Nicole had moved to sit at a table and was now deep in a very one-sided conversation with Alice. The toddler was gesticulating wildly on Nicole’s lap as she explained something that seemed very important. Nicole nodded as she listened intently.

“Wow, baby girl, you’ve got it bad,” Wynonna commented, nudging Waverly with her shoulder.

“Yeah, I really do.” She wouldn’t even try to deny it anymore. 

"I'm happy for you. But I meant it when I said I'd bury her in the salt flats if she hurts you."

Waverly laughed and nudged her sister with her shoulder. "Sure, Nonna. You never even did that to Champ, and he cheated on me."

"Yeah, but one, Chump wasn't worth the jail time and, two, you never looked at him the way you look at her."

The brunette smiled as she looked at her girlfriend. They hadn't known each other long — they had talked a lot over the summer months, but they had only known each other in person for a few weeks — but Waverly couldn't help but feel like she was seeing a glimpse of her future as she watched Nicole interact with her niece. 

She saw her Aunt Gus walk over and introduce herself to the redhead, who greeted the woman with a huge smile. A smile crossed the usually stern-faced woman in response to something Nicole said and Waverly felt her heart skip a beat. 

"C'mon, baby girl. Let's go rescue your girl from those two," Wynonna said.

***

“Yo, Haught Shot!” Wynonna yelled, as she approached Nicole later that evening. 

Nicole looked up from her conversation with Robin about school and watched as the dark-haired woman approached. Wynonna was carefully balancing two shot glasses in each of her hands and handed two to Nicole when she reached her. 

“What’s this?”

“Shots. Thus why I called you ‘Haught Shot.’ If you’re gonna date my baby sister, you have to prove you’re worthy.”

“With shots?”

“An Earp tradition,” Wynonna assured, although Nicole didn’t quite believe her. 

Nicole looked around for her girlfriend and saw her deep in conversation with Chrissy and Perry. Doc and Rosita were talking elsewhere, Gus had left with Alice some time ago, and even Jeremy and Robin were chatting away with other classmates who had come. She was on her own.

“Drink up, Haught Stuff.” Wynonna picked up one of the shot glasses and urged Nicole to do likewise. 

“Happy birthday, Wynonna,” Nicole said, tipping her shot glass toward the brunette before throwing it back. 

“Nice, Haught Dog. To my baby sister.” The brunette picked up the second shot and tipped it toward Nicole, then threw it back as the redhead did likewise. 

“Just know, Haught,” Wynonna said in a low, serious tone. “If you hurt her, I will kill you.”

As Nicole sputtered and stared at her, the dark-haired woman grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the bar. “Another round.”

***

“I’m so glad Waverly has made new friends here.” Wynonna was leaning against the bar looking around the room at Waverly’s friends and family as she and Nicole waited for their next round of shots to arrive. She glanced at Nicole who had a dopey, lovestruck grin as she watched the brunette socialize.

“Chrissy over there was the sheriff’s daughter, so she wasn’t always the most popular kid either growing up. They’ll be friends for life. But others, like that rodeo clown Champ and Stephanie Jones, who Champ cheated on her with — I’m glad she’s done with them.”

The bartender put more shots in front of them and Wynonna handed one to Nicole. She held her own up in a toast before they both drank. 

“You know,” she continued. “One time, Stephanie told me that I should think about getting a butt lift.”

“What?!” A tipsy Nicole glanced at Wynonna’s backside to confirm her initial impression. “Your ass is like… It's top shelf, man. It's top shelf.”

“Thanks.” Wynonna handed another shot to Nicole and they both drank before Wynonna got lost in thought. 

“Waves hasn’t had it easy in her life,” the older Earp continued after a bit. “I’m sure she told you about some of it.”

The redhead nodded. 

“She and I had our rocky years. I left for a while and left her to fight on her own. I just felt like I had to get out of that shit hole town and its ghosts and demons that were haunting me, you know? I was the town pariah because I did some dumb shit when I was in my teens. So I took off.” 

“And then since I came home, I feel like I’ve pulled her too close. That I should have convinced her to leave Purgatory a long time ago. I should have told her to dump that rodeo clown and go to school sooner.”

“From what she has told me, it seems that Waverly has spent her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she's with. She's only now just starting to figure out what she really wants.”

“Dude, you're like a walking bumper sticker!” Wynonna shoved the redhead, almost causing the drunk woman to lose her balance. “I’m glad she found you, Haught Stuff. But I meant what I said earlier. If you hurt her, they will never find your body.”

Nicole stared at the older Earp. “I would never intentionally hurt her, Wynonna.”

“Good.” She handed the redhead another shot. “Now, drink up. Doc offered us an open bar and I’m going to take full advantage.” 

***

“Chrissy, have you seen my girlfriend?” Waverly asked. She looked around the room for the redhead who she hadn’t seen in some time.

“She’s over at the bar with Wynonna.” Chrissy gestured to where Nicole sat, leaning on Wynonna. 

“Fudgenuggets. This can’t be good. Excuse me a moment.” 

Waverly hurried across the room, reaching the bar just as Nicole and Wynonna each threw back another shot. “Wynonna! What are you doing to my girlfriend?”

“Hey baby girl. Just giving her an ol’ Earp welcome.”

“Wynonna…”

“Hi cutie,” Nicole slurred. Her eyes were wide and shone with adoration as she smiled at the brunette. “You are so pretty and I like you so much!”

“You are drunk! And in trouble. Both of you!” She pointed between the two women.

The redhead’s face dropped into a pout and somehow, she looked even more adorable. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Wynonna just cackled, earning a glare from the younger brunette, who had moved to put her arm around the unsteady redhead. “We will discuss this later, Wynonna.”

“I’m sorry, baby girl. I just wanted your Haughty here to feel welcome.”

“She’s going to be feeling something,” Waverly muttered as she looked at the redhead, who was definitely looking worse for wear. 

“I feel college,” Nicole interjected. 

“Why don’t you take her home, Waves. Baby Nedley and I got hotel rooms down the street, so you don’t need to worry about me tonight.”

“Thanks Wy. Watch her for a moment, would you? I am going to go say some goodbyes.” Noticing the look that came across her sister’s face, Waverly added, “No more shots. Get her a glass of water or something.”

“Where’re you going, baby?” Nicole slurred. 

“I’m just going to say goodbye to my friends and then to grab our stuff. Stay here with Wynonna and I’ll be right back.” She kissed Nicole on the cheek.

***

The rideshare driver pulled up and Waverly helped Nicole slide into the backseat. The driver looked at them with that look of horror that said “please tell me she isn’t going to puke in my car.” Waverly shared the driver’s hope that Nicole would make it to her apartment without becoming ill. She rolled down the back window on Nicole’s side and noticed the redhead had fallen asleep. 

When the car pulled up to Waverly’s apartment, she gently woke Nicole and helped her out. The redhead leaned heavily on her as the brunette led the way to her apartment. Waverly helped her girlfriend remove her jacket, which she hung over the back of a chair. She then squatted down and helped her out of her shoes, which she left by the front door.

“You’re so pretty and I like you so much,” Nicole said as Waverly led her to the couch.

“You said that earlier.” Waverly laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

“I mean it. I really, really like you. Like a lot,” the redhead insisted. 

“I like you, too, baby. A lot.”

Waverly helped Nicole onto the couch and then went to the kitchen to pour a tall glass of water. By the time she returned, her girlfriend was out cold. She put the glass down on the coffee table and went to get a pillow and blanket from the linen closet. 

The brunette put the pillow down and guided the redhead to lie on the couch, then covered her with the blanket. 

She kissed Nicole on the cheek and softly whispered, “I love you” before going to wash up.

***

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding in her head. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. Waverly’s apartment, she realized. On the table in front of her was a glass of water and a couple pills. Next to it were a towel, sleep clothes, and a new toothbrush. Her phone was plugged in and charging on the table. 

She drank the water and took the pills, then went into the bathroom to wash up and change. A short time later, Nicole was once again falling asleep on the couch. A smile crossed her face as she drifted off with thoughts of the brunette on her mind.

***

The sound of clanging reached Nicole, drawing her from her sleep. Her head hurt and her mouth felt like she had been chewing on her pillow. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. A fresh glass of water and a couple pills sat on the coffee table. She smiled and took them, drinking the whole glass of water. 

The redhead sat up and stretched. She pushed herself from the couch and made her way toward the source of the sound — the kitchen. 

The sight that greeted her made her heart melt. Waverly, still dressed in pajamas with her hair in a messy bun, was at the stove with a spatula in her hand, silently singing into it as she moved to a beat that was clearly playing in her earbuds. Nicole leaned a shoulder against the door frame, her arms crossed, and watched. 

It wasn’t long before Waverly turned, catching sight of the redhead. She yelped and her hand went to her chest, drawing a chuckle from Nicole. 

“Nicole! You scared me. I thought you were still asleep,” the brunette said as she removed her earbuds. 

“Sorry,” the redhead said, moving toward the brunette. Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her on the crown of her head. 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night.” She took a step back and gestured to the pajamas she was wearing. 

“Wynonna keeps those here. How are you feeling? I made coffee. There is also juice in the fridge and almond milk if you want it for your coffee.” Waverly was rambling and Nicole found it adorable. 

“I’m sorry I ruined our evening,” the redhead said with a pout as her girlfriend flipped the pancakes that were on the stove. 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Waverly said with a kiss to her pouty lips. “My sister, on the other hand, is going to get an earful for her little hazing attempt.”

“Don’t go too hard on her,” Nicole said. “She meant well.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll think about it. Now, why don’t you go get washed up — feel free to use my cleanser or anything you need in the bathroom. Breakfast will be ready in a moment.” 

When Nicole quirked her eyebrow, Waverly added, “Tofu scramble and my famous vegan pancakes. Even Wynonna likes them, so I hope you will too.”

The brunette turned back to the food she was cooking. Nicole watched her girlfriend for another moment with a dopey, love struck look crossing her face, before going to wash up. 

Three words came to mind that she believed it was too early to say, even if she knew it was what she felt. Nicole wondered if this could be a glimpse of her future; she wondered if it was safe to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Waverly has a really bad day and Nicole is there to comfort her. What will the redhead do with the info she learns from her girlfriend?


	9. My baggage is kinda a lot...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Waves?” the woman beside her asked gently. “Is there anything I can do?”
> 
> The brunette threw her arms around the taller woman, holding her tight and taking comfort in her presence for a moment. 
> 
> “Just hold me for a second,” she said into Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead wrapped her arms around the younger woman and lightly traced patterns up and down her back.
> 
> “I’ve got you, baby.”   
> \---
> 
> Waverly has a really bad day that brings up some difficult memories and Nicole is there to comfort her. What will the redhead do with the info she learns about her girlfriend's past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this fic. It was over 2 decades in the works (obviously not as a WayHaught fic originally), and it's finally done now that I finished reorganizing some things and adding some fillers. I'm still doing some fine tuning, of course, but it feels good to be done. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) for helping this all make sense.

_ Week 4 - Tuesday _

Waverly found the door to Professor Clootie’s office closed and she could hear a heated conversation behind it. She was early, so the brunette leaned against the wall across the hall and pulled out the draft of her research outline to review as she waited.

The volume of the argument in Clootie’s office increased. Waverly couldn’t understand anything they were saying but the tone was heated and angry. Someone slammed something down on a desk, causing Waverly to jump. 

The door swung open suddenly and Judge Cryderman stormed out. He never looked in Waverly’s direction as he stormed off down the hall. His posture was hunched and his body was tense with fists clenched at his side. 

Waverly paused a moment before stepping toward the open door. Clootie was a little agitated as she straightened papers on her desk and did not notice Waverly until she knocked on the frame and cleared her throat. 

“Professor Clootie? I’m here for our meeting about my paper. Is now a good time?”

“Oh, Ms. Earp. Yes, come in.” The professor gestured for the brunette to take a seat. “Did you bring a copy of your outline?”

She handed over the document in her hand and then sat as Clootie reviewed it. As the professor made notes and commented, Waverly would try to lean forward without being too obvious about it. Finally, Clootie looked up at her. 

“Ms. Earp, you are one of the top students in your class, which makes me all the more disappointed by your plan to write something similar for both my class and your law review article. It’s lazy and is a shortcut. I expected more of you.”

“The topics are both different the way I have them planned out. There is some overlap in my research, but I assure you I will write something different for my law review topic.”

“Okay, Ms. Earp, I am going to let you do this. But if the topics are not different, I will report you to your law review adviser. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Waverly felt like a young child who was caught doing something wrong and who had been chastised.

“Also, as we discussed yesterday, I understand you are assigned to review my article for the law review. I cite some unpublished sources in the article and your advisor has asked me to provide copies. I put them on the flash drive you gave me.” Professor Clootie pulled a flash drive from her computer and handed it to Waverly, who took it and put it in her backpack. 

“Now is there anything else, Ms. Earp?”

“No ma’am.” 

Waverly hurried from the room. She glanced up at the clock in the hallway and sighed. At least she still had time to get lunch before heading to Gardner Holdings for the clinic, even if it wouldn’t be with Nicole. 

***

Waverly arrived at Gardner Holdings early. It felt weird arriving alone after driving to the offices with Nicole every day. The timing of her meeting with Clootie meant that it was impractical for Nicole to wait for her. 

If she was being honest, she’d say she missed the redhead’s steady presence and the sense of calm she felt. Waverly hadn’t felt comfortable at the office since seeing Tucker and Beth and, worse, Bobo in the conference room across the hall from them. But Nicole kept her grounded and made her feel safe. 

The elevator dinged and Waverly took a breath to calm her nerves. The doors opened and Waverly took a step out before stopping suddenly.

“Hi Waverly,” a nasally sounding male voice said.

“Tucker,” she said coldly. She looked down the hall rather than at the man who had stepped in front of her.

“I was so happy when I saw you are working with my sister. It was such a pleasant coincidence. Or maybe it was fate that brought us back in each other’s paths.” 

He smiled, which just made him look even creepier. Was he trying to flirt?

“Or maybe it’s just the fact that I go to Big City Law, I’m at the top of my class, and your sister saw my name on the clinic list and picked me for her clinic group? I have to go.”

Waverly turned and started to walk away when she felt a rough hand on her arm, stopping her and holding her in place. She turned to glare at Tucker.

“My sister won’t care if you are late. I’ll just tell her you were with me.”

The elevator dinged and the door started to open, distracting Tucker momentarily as they both turned to see who was approaching.

“Let me go, Tucker.” Waverly took advantage of his distraction to pull from his grip.

“Is everything okay here?” Nicole asked, stepping out of the elevator and quickly moving to a position between Waverly and Tucker.

“What business is it of yours,” the man snarled. “Why would you care?”

“I care,” Nicole started, looking sharply in Tucker’s eyes, “because she’s my partner for the clinic and we’re going to be late. I care about my grade.”

Nicole’s words struck a nerve with Waverly. They were dating. Nicole was her girlfriend. But the redhead had said that so easily. Is it possible she wasn’t feeling the same?

“Then you shouldn’t interfere,” Tucker said with the tone of someone who was always used to getting his way. “I’ll make sure you aren’t penalized if you go now. But if you get in my way…”

Another elevator dinged and Beth Gardner stepped out, her posture and demeanor projecting a nervous aura. Bobo del Rey stepped out behind her. Beth looked between Tucker and Waverly, then her eyes landed on Nicole for a moment before turning to glare at her younger brother. The brunette watched curiously.

Waverly felt a shiver run up her spine as Bobo looked between the group, his eyes finally landing on her. She saw a glint of recognition cross his face before he turned and walked off, gesturing for Beth and Tucker to follow. Beth grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him behind her.

“I know that angel,” Waverly heard Bobo say as the trio walked off.

“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole asked.

“I… I just need a moment.” 

The brunette rushed toward the restroom; she entered the code and threw the door open without waiting for Nicole. Her heart was racing and she felt like she might hyperventilate. Waverly turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face, then just leaned forward on the counter, her hands gripping the edge with both hands.

She heard the door open but didn’t look up. The scent of vanilla-dipped donuts reached her and she felt the redhead’s comforting presence beside her. A soft hand brushed hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Waves?” the woman beside her asked gently. “Is there anything I can do?”

The brunette threw her arms around the taller woman, holding her tight and taking comfort in her presence for a moment. 

“Just hold me for a second,” she said into Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead wrapped her arms around the younger woman and lightly traced patterns up and down her back.

“I’ve got you, baby.” 

“Nicole?”

“Yeah Waves?”

“When you told Tucker I was your clinic partner and you only cared about your grade…” Waverly’s voice was small.

Nicole pulled back so she could look at the brunette, keeping her arms wrapped around her. She tipped Waverly’s face up so she could look her in the eyes.

“Wave, of course that didn’t mean anything. I just didn’t want him to know about… well, about us.”

“Us?” Waverly looked up at her.

“Well, I know this is new, but Waves, I’m your girlfriend and you’re mine. Of course there’s an us.”

Waverly leaned in and rested her cheek against Nicole’s chest.

“We should head in,” Waverly said a moment later. She pulled back from Nicole with a sniffle.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” She could see the genuine concern clearly reflected in Nicole’s eyes.

“Yeah.” She nodded, then took a deep, calming breath before leaning up to gently kiss the redhead. “Thank you.”

***

“Thanks for walking me to my car,” Waverly said. She leaned back against the driver’s side door of her Jeep. She took Nicole’s hands in hers.

“Of course, Waves. I didn’t want to leave you alone when you seemed so upset earlier.”

“I... I want to tell you about Bobo. If you want, that is?” 

Nicole nodded. 

Waverly glanced around furtively. She fidgeted and shifted her weight back and forth. 

“Ma—maybe we can go back to my place and order in some takeout so we can talk somewhere more private.”

“Whatever you want, Waves. Why don’t you head home and I’ll pick up some food on the way over?”

Waverly nodded.

“Chinese? From that place you told me about?”

The brunette nodded again and gave the redhead a smile. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit, then,” Nicole said. 

She gently kissed the brunette’s cheek and held open the driver’s side door for her. The redhead waited and watched as Waverly drove off before going to her own car.

***

Nicole and Waverly sat on the brunette’s couch, angled toward each other as they took sips from the stemmed glasses they held. A half-empty bottle of wine sat beside their empty plates and boxes of takeout on the low coffee table in front of them. Music played quietly in the background. 

They had been chatting about school and the clinic on and off, and had lapsed into a comfortable silence over the last several minutes.

“My dad, Ward, was sheriff of Purgatory when I was a kid...” Waverly’s voice was quiet and almost hesitant as she started to share a deeply personal story with the redhead beside her. “He was a drunk and…”

“Waves, you don’t have to…” Nicole reassured, resting a comforting hand on the brunette’s knee.

“I want to.” She smiled at the redhead, placing her hand on Nicole’s and leaning forward slightly. Waverly looked her in the eyes as she continued. 

“I want you to know about me. I want to be honest with you if there is any hope of an ‘us’ long term. I… my past hasn’t always been easy, and honesty is one of the most important things to me in a relationship, if we continue down this path we’re on. My ex-boyfriend didn’t get that, and he lied to me and… well, I found out he cheated on me. More than once.”

“Waves, I’m so sorry to hear that.” She squeezed the brunette’s knee.

“So, it’s just…I just want you to understand who I am and why lying is such a big deal to me.”

“I understand, Waves. And I’m listening.” Her eyes shone with sincerity.

“My father was a drunk and he took it out on me and my sisters and my mom. My mom left when we were little, she couldn’t take it anymore. He blamed me, because my mom was always particularly attentive to me. He used to say I wasn’t even really his daughter.”

“That’s a horrible thing to say to a child.”

“He was a bitter man who was unhappy before I was born and even more so after. But my oldest sister, Willa... She was his favorite.”

“He drank even more after my mom left and if he wasn’t honest before, he was really bad after. He got himself embroiled in some shady dealings that got him killed. My oldest sister, Willa, got caught in the middle and was also killed in the crash I told you about.”

“Oh my god, Waverly,” Nicole breathed. She moved closer to the brunette, who leaned against her. “I’m so sorry.”

“Years of therapy helped me cope with it,” Waverly said softly. “Wynonna got the worst of it, both before and after he died. She did stints in juvie and was institutionalized for a bit, but that’s her story to tell.”

Nicole brushed some hair out of Waverly’s face and tucked it behind her ear. The brunette leaned into the redhead’s hand. They just sat like that for a short time before Waverly resumed her story.

“Bobo has some businesses in Purgatory – and I suspect his presence here means he has something more going on with the Gardners.” Nicole quirked her eyebrow as Waverly continued.

“He ran a trailer park – I guess he still does – which was the center of some criminal activity. Mostly it was little stuff, at first. After a while, they got more brazen as Bobo’s other businesses expanded. Bobo had a digging company and there was speculation some of his clients overpaid to help launder money and even that some of his jobs were not real. There was a suspicious fire that burned down the office at the trailer park; it resulted in a death and that is when my dad had no choice but to open an investigation.”

“Over the years, I heard speculation that my dad had been on the take and that’s why he let so many things go,” Waverly said. “From the stories I heard, Bobo didn’t like the investigation into the fire – the sheriff thinks my dad was just trying to keep the fire department investigators from uncovering what was going on – and that got him killed. He was driving Willa home from school when their car got run off the road. His blood alcohol was above the legal limit and there were no witnesses, so it just looked like he was driving drunk and lost control.”

“You know what’s crazy? Judge Cryderman is from Purgatory and was the judge there before he got elected to the state court here in Big City. Sheriff Nedley was my dad’s deputy at the time and he wanted to keep investigating. But he didn’t have the resources and Cryderman wouldn’t issue the warrants he needed. So, the case was closed. But Nedley still has the files. I suspect he has been keeping track of Bobo and that has helped keep Bobo in line,” Waverly continued.

“The thing is, I’ve seen the original autopsy and accident report – he was shot, Nicole. It was completely a cover-up. There was always speculation that Cryderman had some connection to Bobo, because he always seemed to dismiss any cases involving him, including my dad’s accident. And Bobo became less brazen in Purgatory when Cryderman came here. But there was just never any proof.”

Nicole was quiet as Waverly told her story. She listened intently, taking in what the younger woman was saying as she sat close to her, unconsciously tracing patterns along the brunette’s back and shoulders.

“Wow, Waves. That’s…that’s a lot,” she finally said.

“I’m sorry, Nicole,” Waverly said, pulling away slightly until the redhead held her still.

“For what, Waves?” The redhead's voice was soft and soothing.

“I…I shouldn’t have dumped all that on you. Especially so early in our relationship. I would understand if you wanted to just back away.”

Nicole lifted the younger woman’s face to look her in the eyes. “Why would I do that, Waves?”

“Be—because my baggage is kinda a lot?” Waverly’s voice trembled and her eyes glistened.

“We all have baggage, baby. We haven’t known each other long, at least not in person, but I’m not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

Waverly surged forward, her lips meeting Nicole’s in a searing kiss as she climbed onto the redhead’s lap. She felt the redhead’s arms wrap around her and pull her tighter against her body. 

Waverly’s hand went to the hem of Nicole’s shirt and started drifting under. Nicole pulled back slightly and Waverly’s lips chased hers.

“Waves. Baby,” Nicole said. “Not like this…”

“Oh god, Nicole, I’m so embarrassed.” She tried to pull away from the redhead, who held her close.

“That’s not what I meant Waves.” She placed gentle kisses on the brunette’s cheeks. “I want this. I want you. Just not when you are in an emotionally vulnerable state. I like you, Waverly Earp. Like, really like you. I want to do this the right way.”

Waverly stared in awe at the woman in front of her. Is she for real?

“Plus,” Nicole continued with a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips. “It’s getting late and we have class tomorrow morning.”

The smaller woman slid off the redhead’s lap and stood up, extending a hand to help her off the couch. She leaned close and Nicole rested an arm around her shoulder. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to the door. Thanks for coming over tonight, Nicole.”

Before Waverly opened the door, Nicole leaned forward and kissed her deeply. The kiss left them both breathless and wanting more. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Waves.” 

***

_ Week 4 — Friday _

Nicole sat across from Xavier Dolls as he perused her most recent report. She felt unusually nervous given the information she recently learned and passed along to her boss. It wasn’t so much the information as it was how she obtained it. Going down this path could change things.

“This is a lot, Haught,” Dolls said finally. Nicole chuckled and he raised an eyebrow.

“You rhymed,” she said with a shrug.

“Haught…”

“Sorry.” 

“And this information you got about Purgatory…your source is credible?”

“I’ve never had a source I trusted more.”

“Waverly?”

Nicole couldn’t control the blush that dusted her cheeks at the mere mention of her girlfriend. Dolls had warned her in the past not to let her heart rule her, to keep her wits about her and be objective. But, there was just something about Waverly — an inevitability to whatever was building between them. It was different from anything she had ever felt before. It both frightened and excited her.

“And, what happens if she finds out that you have passed this information along?” Dolls asked.

Her conversations with Waverly had been a wealth of information that had helped them draw connections between some of the individuals they had under surveillance, particularly the Purgatory connection. If Waverly’s stories were correct, Svane’s had been engaged in racketeering far longer than their prior information showed. 

One thing that had jumped out had been her girlfriend’s father’s potential involvement with Svane. It sure sounded like he was a dirty cop — but why? And what did that have to do with his death and the roadblocks put up when Nedley tried to investigate it. The thought that the man she and her partner were pursuing could have played a role in the tragedy that marked Waverly’s youth. She felt driven to try to get answers.

“I really hope that I can bring her closure about her father’s death with the information we now have tying it to this case.”

“Are you sure you want to submit everything in here? Lucado is going to figure out that Waverly is your confidential source based on the information she already has.”

Nicole hadn’t thought about that. Lucado had it out for her and she didn’t want to put Waverly anymore in her crosshairs than she already was. But if it meant getting answers, maybe it was worth the risk?

Before she could answer, Dolls spoke up. “Why don’t you rewrite the report and resubmit it. We’ll keep the bit about Waverly’s dad between us for now? I will follow up with Sheriff Nedley. If he corroborates Waverly’s information, we’ll resubmit the report with him as the source.”

“Thanks Dolls,” Nicole sighed. “It means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep getting information that makes me look good with the bosses and we’ll call it even,” he said with a wink. “Now go fix that report and get out of here.”

***

Waverly sat in the law review office, reading some of the research materials she had pulled. She booted up her laptop and dug into her backpack for the flash drive Clootie had given her. She plugged in the drive and clicked on the icon to view the file’s contents.

“The folder is invalid” popped up on the screen. 

“What the…” she muttered. 

Waverly ejected the drive and plugged it in again. She again clicked on the icon to view the file’s contents.

“The folder is invalid.”

She tried one of the computers in the law review office – maybe something happened that locked it to law school computers. But the result was the same. It wasn’t the end of the world if she didn’t get the files today, but she wanted to get some work done reviewing Clootie’s article for the law review and she needed Clootie’s sources. Maybe Clootie could help her open it.

Waverly took the drive and locked her computer, then made her way down toward the faculty offices. Clootie split her time between her law office and the faculty offices, so there was no guarantee she would be in. Unsurprisingly, the door was closed when she reached the office. She knocked. No answer. Waverly sighed and headed back to the law review office. 

She was going to resume her own research when her phone vibrated with a text notification that brought a smile to her face. 

_ Nicole: Just thinking about you. How’s your day? _

_ Waverly: Better now. I was trying to do some research, but something is weird with the flash drive Clootie gave me. _

_ Nicole: Weird? Like corrupted? _

_ Waverly: It keeps saying the folder is invalid. It didn’t have a password before.  _

_ Nicole: Maybe I can get one of the IT guys at work to look at it for you. Give it to me tonight? _

_ Waverly: Speaking of… I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight. <3<3<3 _

_ Nicole: Me too. Xoxo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to learning whose body that was in the chapter 1 teaser - next Friday, if posting stays on schedule. Any guesses at this point?
> 
> In the next chapter, a confrontation leads to Waverly realizing she might be in danger as the connections between some of the players starts to come into more focus.


	10. What have you done, Clootie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey baby,” Nicole answered brightly.
> 
> “Nicole, I…” Her voice trembled. “Something happened as I was leaving class, can you meet me at my place? I… I don’t want to be alone.” 
> 
> “Waves, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” The concern was evident in her voice.
> 
> “Just, please Nicole, come meet me. I will explain it to you at my place. I just want to get out of here.” She was trying to hold back sobs that wanted to escape.
> 
> \---  
> A confrontation at the law school leads to Waverly realizing she might be in danger as the connections between some of the players starts to come into more focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action, intensity, and even angst are about to get ratcheted up over the next few chapters. Apologies in advance... 
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101).
> 
> There's a Mugverse Easter egg in this chapter...

_Week 5 - Monday_

Nicole walked into the B. Smith Industries offices Monday afternoon after her classes ended.

“Hey Haught,” Lonnie said at the front desk.

“Hi Lonnie. Is Dolls in?”

“Nope. Dolls was here but he had an offsite meeting. And Lucado is back in DC, thankfully. Shapiro and her team are in. But they are the only field agents here today.”

“What about Shane on the cyber team?”

“Yeah, he should be here.”

“Thanks, Lonnie.”

The redhead entered her security credentials to gain entrance to the offices. Instead of the large “command center,” which housed her cubicle and Dolls’ office, she turned down a corridor to a dimly lit room with a row of computer terminals. Several rows of computer servers could be seen through a glass window behind them. Nicole located the man she wanted as he leaned over his computer, typing rapidly.

Shane was a white hat hacker and Dolls’ most trusted resource for computer forensics. He had been recruited to BBD at 19 when he was caught hacking into government databases. His most high-profile hack was when he released a politician’s hacked emails during a hotly contested election campaign and managed to make it look like a foreign government had done it. If anyone could recover the data on the drive, it would be Shane.

“Hey Shane,” Nicole called as she approached. He continued typing for a moment before he turned to look at her.

“Oh. Hey Haught. What are you doing in our remote corner of the building?” Shane smiled up at her with a charming grin.

“I need a personal favor. Off the books.” She held up the flash drive. “I am not sure if the data on here got corrupted or what happened. Can you poke around and give it a look?”

“Off the books, huh?” Shane narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Nicole.

“It’s for school. Some research from a professor, but I can’t open the file folder.”

He just continued to look at her.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“I heard your girlfriend has a hook-up to Shorty’s Annex. My girl has been dying to try it but we haven’t been able to get reservations, even with my, umm, skills. Our anniversary is coming up on the 30th. Can you hook me up?”

“I…I’ll try. That’s the best I can do. ”

“Fair enough. I’ll give you a call when I have a chance to play with this.”

“Remember, just between us.”

Nicole went to her desk and pulled out her phone to text Waverly before she started on her report.

Nicole: _Hey baby. What are the odds you can get the IT guy who’s looking at that drive a reservation at Shorty’s Annex on the 30th?_

_Waves: Let me text Rosie. You’re lucky you’re so cute. Xo_

_Nicole: I’m lucky, but that’s not why. <3 _

_Waves: Flatterer. I’ll text you when I hear back._

Nicole was shuffling papers around, trying to make sense of the information her team had gleaned so far when her phone dinged with a notification.

_Waves: Rosie can get your friend in on the 30th at 6:30. What name for the reservation?_

_Nicole: Shane Jones. You’re the best baby. <3 <3 _

_Waves: I’ll see you at school tomorrow. xoxo_

***

_Week 5 — Tuesday_

“Waves, I have to take this call. It’s work,” Nicole said as she saw Dolls’ contact info pop up. “I’ll be right back.”

They were having their usual lunch and were sitting at a table in the courtyard at the Gardner Holdings building. Nicole kissed the brunette on her cheek and then walked over toward the fountain, where she hoped the sound of the moving water might help mask some of the conversation from anyone who might overhear. 

“What’s up, Dolls? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you today.”

“Haught, where did you get this drive?”

“Drive?”

“Don’t play games, Haught.” Dolls was unusually abrupt, even for him. “Shane brought it to me once he cracked the encryption on it.”

Nicole looked around to be sure no one was nearby and she could speak safely. 

“Waverly got it from our professor. She said it was a copy of her paper and some documents related to a law review article. The drive seemed corrupted.” 

She didn’t mention the professor’s name, figuring Dolls would understand and figure it out.

“It wasn’t corrupted; it was encrypted. And it is far from law review content. We’ll reach out to Clootie. We might need her to go dark. We’re going to have to make a move on Tucker, too.”

“What do you need from me?”

“Keep a close eye on Waverly until we get in touch with Clootie. If Clootie gave her this one, then whoever was supposed to have it might have her drive. And if they do, she might be in danger.”

Nicole smiled despite her concern. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you can.” Dolls laughed, relaxing for the first time. “And Haught, don’t give Shane any crap. He felt really guilty bringing it to me. He wasn’t sure what to do once he realized what was on it.”

“No, he did the right thing. Thanks, Dolls.”

“Be careful, Nicole.”

***

Tucker Gardner walked through the underground parking at the Gardner Holdings offices. He held out his key and pushed the alarm button. In the distance, the alarm chirped. He kept walking in that direction, not realizing someone was behind him. 

He reached his vehicle — a lifted 4x4 truck with oversized wheels and a custom paint job. The truck had never seen the dirt of a Purgatory driveway, let alone been off-road. It was parked across two spaces and extended out into the garage aisle.

“Tucker Gardner,” a woman’s voice said. “I need to have a word with you.”

He turned to see a tall, shapely blonde in tight black clothes. 

“Oh, I’d like to have more than a word with you,” he sneered. Tucker leered openly as his eyes tracked up and down her body.

The woman nodded and Tucker felt someone grab him from behind. He felt a damp cloth pressed against his mouth and nose as he inhaled a sweet-smelling scent. The world around him started to spin and then everything went dark. 

As he faded into darkness, he heard a man’s voice say the name, “Shapiro.” 

Tucker opened his eyes as a pungent smell hit his nostrils. He was cuffed to a table in a small room with no windows. The blonde who had approached him was standing across from him.

“So, Mr. Gardner…”

“This is kinky,” he interrupted with a sneering grin.

Eliza ignored his comment and continued. “What is your connection to Bobo Del Rey and Margo Clanton?”

“What do you care? Why don’t we make a connection?” He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, trying to flirt but somehow managing to look even more creepy. 

“Don’t make this difficult,” Eliza tried to reason with him. “You and your sister are in way over your head with these people. I can help protect you if you cooperate. If not, you’re on your own.”

“What can I say,” he bragged. “I’m very rich and they want me to invest in their businesses. I don’t need your protection. If anyone does, it’s my sister Mercedes, who is standing in my way and cutting me off from Gardner Holdings’ assets. But her time will come.”

“Fine, if you won’t cooperate, there’s nothing we can do to help you.”

Tucker felt a black hood cover his head and the same sweet scent from earlier filled his senses. When he awakened, he was lying on a bench in the valet area of the Gardner Holdings parking garage. It was clearly late, and the parking lot was quiet.

He ran his hands down his clothes to smooth the wrinkles. He took the garage elevator down to his floor. The doors opened and he stepped out. Maybe he was being paranoid after the earlier encounter, but he could swear he was being watched as walked to his car. Or maybe not. 

A shadowy figure stepped out from behind a pillar as he approached his truck. He jumped and then relaxed as he recognized the man standing in front of him. 

“Bobo,” he said. “You startled me. What are you doing here? Never mind, I don’t care. I’m glad to see you. I need your help.” 

“Come with me, Tucker. My car is over here.” Bobo led him to another vehicle and they drove off together.

***

_Week 5 — Wednesday_

Bobo sat with his feet up on Margo’s desk in her office at Del Rey-Clanton Enterprises in Big City. Margo was due back any moment after two weeks in Purgatory and other locations where they had business interests.

“Robert! Get your feet off my desk.” Margo walked into the office and shoved his feet off. 

“I told you not to call me that,” he snarled. He clacked his teeth in her direction in a gesture that she assumed he thought was intimidating.

“Cleo delivered on the goods.” She held up a non-descript flash drive. “Clootie dropped it off at BTG Ventures while we were gone.”

“Good. We are going to have to move up our timeline,” Bobo said quietly. “When I was at the Gardner offices, I ran into Tucker. He was unconscious on a bench in the parking lot. Seems someone abducted him and offered him protection.”

“The Feds?”

“He didn’t know.”

“Did he talk?”

“He claims he didn’t. He won’t get in our way though. He had to…leave town suddenly. But not before signing our contract.” 

Bobo held up a file then pulled out his laptop and opened the program that would decrypt the flash drive. He reached his hand out and Margo handed over the drive. 

“Now, let’s see if Clootie and your daughter came through for us.”

He clicked on the icon to open the drive and a number of unencrypted folders appeared on the screen.

“Hmmm…” He mused. “This doesn’t look right.”

“What?”

“These files are not encrypted. They look to be legal research.” 

Bobo tried opening the folder in his decryption program and still did not see the files he was looking for.

“Try opening one? Maybe they were just trying to hide the files?”

Bobo clicked on one document and it opened up his word processing software. 

“Waverly Earp…” he mused. 

“Earp? As in Ward’s spawn?” Margo spat.

“Yes, but not biologically. She was the product of an affair. Her father was a man named Julian. He happened to pass through town while Ward was too drunk and too deep in debt to me to pay much attention to his family.” He turned to regard the woman. “I’m surprised you never heard, given how closely you pay attention to everything Earp.”

“Well, I’ll be…”

“Hmmm…I bet Waverly is in Clootie or Cryderman’s class. One of them gave her the wrong drive.”

Margo turned the laptop toward her and looked at the document. “Looks like Clootie. This paper looks up her alley.”

“If that drive falls into the wrong hands, we’re screwed.”

“We need to get rid of the Earp girl. I will call Uncle Ike and have him pay her a visit.”

“No!” Bobo stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. “You won’t harm a hair on her head.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Svane? She can bury us with that drive.”

“She can’t even access it. We will get it back from her.”

“You are soft, Svane. She’s not her sister.”

“Watch it, Clanton,”’ he snarled. 

***

Waverly walked with Robin to the parking lot after Cryderman’s trial class. Class had run late and it was still too early in the semester for students to be spending late nights in the library, so the parking lot was mostly deserted. 

“Do you want me to walk you to your car, Waves?” Robin offered.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just over there.” Waverly pointed at her Jeep parked toward the end of the nearest row.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He pulled her into a hug before they walked in opposite directions to their cars.

Waverly got in her Jeep and pulled the door closed, but something stopped it. She looked over to find herself face to face with Bobo del Rey and a woman she did not recognize.

“Hello, angel,” Bobo hissed. He leaned toward her and tilted his head as if regarding her carefully.

“I thought I recognized you, Bobo Del Rey. What are you doing here? What do you want?”

“You have something that belongs to us and I need it back,” he said in a tone that was soft but threatening.

“What? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Margo held up a flash drive that was virtually identical to the one Waverly had received from Clootie. 

“This is yours,” she spat. “The fool Clootie gave you ours.” 

Margo threw the flash drive at Waverly, who put her hand up just in the nick of time to avoid being hit in the face. The drive fell harmlessly to the floor of the Jeep.

“I…I couldn’t open it. The file system was corrupted or something. I don’t have it.” 

“You better find it, little Earp,” Margo snarled. “You remember what happened when your daddy crossed us, don’t you?”

“What? I don’t even know who you are.”

“That’s enough, Margo,” Bobo said calmly, but firmly. “I’m sure she will find it and get it for us. Won’t you, angel? It has some very important information that we need.” 

“Why are you soft on her, Robert?” Margo accused. “She’s an Earp. She will betray us just like Ward did.”

Bobo turned to Waverly. “You know what you need to do, angel. Just give it back to Clootie, she knows how to get it to us.”

Margo and Bobo turned and walked to a car waiting nearby. Before they drove off, Margo glared back at her. As soon as she was sure they were gone, Waverly pulled out her phone and called Nicole.

“Hey baby,” Nicole answered brightly.

“Nicole, I…” Her voice trembled. “Something happened as I was leaving class, can you meet me at my place? I… I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Waves, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” The concern was evident in her voice.

“Just, please Nicole, come meet me. I will explain it to you at my place. I just want to get out of here.” She was trying to hold back sobs that wanted to escape.

“Okay. I’m grabbing my keys and I’ll head out now.”

“Thanks. And, Nicole, do you still have that flash drive?”

“My IT guy still has it. Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you get to my place. I’m leaving school now.”

***

Nicole pulled into the parking lot at Waverly’s apartment. She was worried. Dolls had asked her to keep watch over Waverly and it seemed like she had failed that simple order. And what had happened? Waverly didn’t seem physically harmed, but she was clearly shaken up.

The redhead practically ran down the hall to Waverly’s apartment. She knocked then called out, “Waves, it’s me.”

Waverly answered the door with a glass of whiskey in one hand. The other hand quickly wrapped around the redhead and held her as close as she possibly could. Nicole noticed the brunette’s breathing seemed ragged as she held her closely. Beyond her, she could see the open bottle of whiskey on Waverly’s coffee table. 

“Waves, baby, what’s wrong?” None of this was normal for the younger woman.

Nicole led the brunette to the living room and guided her onto the couch. She gently took the drink from her girlfriend’s hand and placed it on the coffee table. As she sat back up, she felt Waverly bury her face in her shoulder and cling tightly. Nicole pulled the fleece throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Waverly’s shoulders.

“I’m here, baby,” Nicole murmured as she held the trembling woman tightly and gently stroked her back. 

She could feel Waverly quietly sobbing against her chest. The redhead just held her close, alternating between kissing her gently and whispering reassurances until the sobs subsided.

Once Waverly was able to regain her composure, she told Nicole everything that had happened with Bobo and the woman she hadn’t recognized. The redhead had worried that someone would come for Waverly over the flash drive once they realized she had it. 

“What could be on that drive that was so important?” Waverly's face was buried against Nicole’s chest as the redhead held her close.

“Maybe Clootie represents one or both of them? It could be something related to that?” 

Nicole knew that the information on the drive was related to one of Clootie’s clients and their business dealings with Bobo and Margo’s company. It was information that was very valuable to those business interests. But she couldn’t say anything. 

“I can’t wait to get rid of that thing.”

“Waves, I don’t want to sound too forward, but do you want me to stay tonight?” 

“I…would you? You wouldn’t mind?” Waverly looked up with pleading eyes. “I don’t really want to be alone.”

“I'm here, baby. Let me make you some tea and then I’ll text my IT guy to make sure he has the drive for me tomorrow.”

Nicole went into the kitchen and filled the kettle, which she set on the stove to boil. She rummaged in the cabinets Waverly told her to look in and pulled out two mugs and a couple teabags. Once everything was prepared, she pulled out her phone to send a text message.

_Haught: With Waverly. Del Rey and a woman — probably Clanton — accosted her at the law school._

The reply came quickly.

_Dolls: Is she okay?_

_Haught: Just shaken up. I’m staying here tonight. They demanded the drive._

_Dolls: Ok. Let’s talk tomorrow, Haught. Be careful._

Nicole knew the admonition had dual meaning and purpose — one to his agent and one to his friend. They were the same warnings he had been giving her for over a month now and they were always in the back of her mind. She had long since evaluated the risk of getting involved with Waverly and although the risk kept increasing for them both, every moment with the brunette made it worth it. The redhead felt something for her girlfriend that she had never experienced before. There was a sense of inevitability around them that she just couldn't explain.

The kettle whistled to indicate the water was boiling. Nicole turned off the stove and prepared two cups of tea. She took them out into the living room and handed Waverly the mug with a sketch of Ruth Bader Ginsburg and text that read, “Women belong in all places where decisions are being made.” The mug she chose for herself had the Big City University logo.

“I made your herbal sleepy tea. I thought you could use it tonight.”

“This is my favorite mug,” the brunette said with a smile. 

She reached out to Nicole and guided her down to the couch. That sat there beside each other, a comfortable silence between them as they sipped the tea. They found comfort in each other’s company.

It was getting late and Nicole could feel herself getting tired as the woman beside her also seemed to be drifting off. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Nicole said softly. “Do you have blankets or anything I can use here on the couch?”

“Y—you don’t have to sleep on the couch,” Waverly said shyly.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I just want you close tonight.”

“Okay, baby.”

“I’ll get you the sleep clothes you wore last time you were here.”

Nicole watched with a bemused smile as Waverly rummaged through a drawer. The brunette went into the bathroom to wash up as Nicole changed in the bedroom. She felt nervous for some reason.

“Baby, there’s a fresh towel for you in the bathroom,” Waverly said. “And, uh, the toothbrush you used the last time you stayed is still there, too.

By the time Nicole emerged from the bathroom, Waverly had changed and crawled into bed, snuggled tightly under the covers. The bedroom light was off and a lamp was illuminated on the side table on what Nicole assumed would be “her” side. She could feel Waverly watching her as she moved around the room toward the bed and she smiled shyly at the brunette.

Nicole slipped under the covers and turned off the light. As she settled into the bed, she felt the brunette move toward her, so the redhead reached out to encourage her to snuggle into her arms. Waverly rested her head on Nicole's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her midsection.

“Nicole?” the brunette asked so quietly that the redhead almost didn’t hear.

“Yeah, baby?” She traced patterns on her girlfriend’s arm.

“Thank you…for staying with me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the action, intensity, and angst are increasing but the next chapter is a brief reprieve with a little filler fluff before we really ramp it up. And apologies in advance for Chapter 12. But first, chapter 11... 
> 
> In the next chapter, Nicole keeps a _very_ close watch on Waverly.


	11. A fluffy interlude...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly turned to leave before turning back. “Nicole?”
> 
> “Yeah, Waves?”
> 
> “Will you stay again tonight? I kind of don’t want to be alone until this thing with the flash drive is resolved.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Nicole and Waverly spend a few days together in the midst of all the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up being a mostly fluffy filler chapter because there were a few little things here that I wanted to include but they just didn't fit in the last chapter or the next one. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) for being a helpful beta.

_Week 5 - Thursday_

Waverly awoke the next morning feeling rested and relaxed, despite the amount she drank the prior night. She checked her clock and saw that her alarm should be going off soon. The smell of coffee reached her and Waverly heard something that sounded like the clang of pots and pans. She took a deep breath and the lingering scent of vanilla filled her senses. Nicole. 

She slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchen. The brunette was met by the sight of her girlfriend, still in the sweats and t-shirt from the night before, cooking something at the stove. Waverly slipped behind the redhead and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head against the taller woman’s back.

“Are you making me breakfast?”

“Morning, Waves. I thought you might need some hangover food.” 

Nicole turned in her girlfriend’s arms and wrapped her own over the shorter woman’s shoulders before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and full of love.

“I’m an Earp. We don’t really get hangovers,” Waverly chuckled. “But thank you. How did I get so lucky to find you?”

“Hmmm…I think I’m the lucky one.” Nicole leaned down and kissed her again. “Now, go wash up and let me finish this so we’re not late to class.”

Waverly turned to leave before turning back. “Nicole?”

“Yeah, Waves?”

“Will you stay again tonight? I kind of don’t want to be alone until this thing with the flash drive is resolved.”

“Sure, baby. If that’s what you want, I can just run home to pick up some clothes at lunch, then I can pick you up to go to Mercedes’ office.”

It struck Waverly momentarily that Nicole hadn’t suggested they stop by her place together. She still didn’t know where her girlfriend lived, although she knew she had a roommate, and she sometimes couldn’t help but wonder why Nicole hid that part of herself. But, she trusted the redhead and believed she would share more about herself in time. 

***

“Did you notice how Cleo kept looking at me every time she walked by?” Waverly asked Nicole as they drove away from Gardner Holdings. 

Maybe she was being paranoid, but Waverly felt like every time the junior attorney walked down the hall she looked into the room where the law students were working. And she didn’t just look — she glared. 

Waverly had her back to the glass wall as they worked, but she could feel the woman’s eyes on her. Every time she turned around, Cleo would fix her with a pointed glare. The woman had seemed to make a point to walk by several times during the afternoon.

“I was pretty engrossed in my work but I did catch her reflection in the window across from us a couple times. I didn’t want to say anything — after all the stuff you’ve been through the last 24 hours, I didn’t want to stress you out.”

“Do you think she is somehow connected to Bobo and that woman?”

Nicole was caught off guard by the question. She knew the answer, of course, but she couldn’t let Waverly know that. 

Waverly took her silence as thoughtfulness and continued. “I mean, it just seems weird, right? Bobo clearly has some business dealings with Beth and Tucker, and Cleo is one of their attorneys. And Clootie is clearly representing them for something, since she has been here a few times. Maybe she knows something.”

The redhead just stared in obvious disbelief, making Waverly self-conscious. Great, now Nicole thinks she’s crazy and paranoid. She should have just kept her thoughts to herself. 

Unbeknownst to Waverly, Nicole’s mind was racing. She was amazed at her girlfriend’s ability to connect the dots and figure out that there was a relationship between the individuals with only the limited information she had observed. The Black Badge team had been tracking them for months, and had access to terabytes of data and surveillance records, and it had taken them a while to make the connections that came so easily to the brunette. 

Waverly’s analytical mind was one of the things that Nicole found most attractive about her; it was also one of the things that made their relationship dangerous. 

She paused, trying to figure out what she could say without giving away how much information she actually knew. Revealing too much could upset the house of cards the redhead knew she had built when she chose to pursue a relationship with the brunette — the case and Waverly’s trust in her hung in the balance. 

“No, baby, that’s not it,” Nicole finally said. “I was just thinking it through, and it does make sense. From what you told me about that day we did work for BTG Ventures, she already didn’t like you…”

“Gee, thanks,” Waverly said wryly.

Nicole turned to her girlfriend. “Waves, you know what I meant. Who knows why she acted that way? Cleo is definitely full of herself. She seems like a total bitch, to be honest.”

Waverly turned and smiled at the redhead, appeased for the moment. “Enough about her. Should we grab some take-out? There’s a great Greek place in my neighborhood. I can call ahead and order.”

“Sounds great. I’m not picky — I’ll trust you to order.”

***

Empty take-out containers and discarded plates sat on Waverly’s coffee table beside two empty glasses and an empty bottle of wine. The lights were dim and a movie was playing on the television. 

Nicole leaned against the arm of the couch with Waverly snuggled into her and a fleece blanket covering them. The redhead ran her fingers softly up and down the smaller woman’s arm as they both reveled in the closeness between them. 

As the movie credits rolled, Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms. She reached out and pulled her down for a kiss. It started gently at first and gradually increased in intensity. Waverly slid over and straddled the redhead’s lap, eliciting a low moan from the woman as her lips found a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s hands slide under her shirt, cold hands against warm skin sending a shiver racing through her. The redhead moved to the hem of Waverly’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Their lips crashed together again.

On the table, Nicole’s phone rang. She pulled back to look at it. 

“Ignore it,” Waverly breathed, pulling the redhead back toward her. 

As Nicole’s lips returned to her girlfriend’s, the ringing stopped and started again. And again.

“Baby, I need to answer it,” Nicole finally said, leaning back. “Whoever is calling is going to keep calling.”

The phone rang again and Nicole checked the caller ID before answering. Dolls.

“This better be important,” she said sharply, catching herself too late to realize that wasn’t the best tone to use with her boss. 

She listened for a moment and then turned to Waverly. “It’s my roommate. He is having a bit of an emergency. I’m just going to take this in your bedroom if that’s okay?”

Waverly nodded. Nicole got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and returned to the phone. 

“Could this really not wait, Dolls? I was…in the middle of something.”

“I bet you were,” the man said with a chuckle before turning serious. “We need to talk. Now. In person. There has been movement in the case.”

“I can’t leave her alone right now, Dolls. Why can’t it wait until morning?”

“I have two other team leads here. I’m sending someone to watch her building. Just meet me at the house in 30 minutes.” 

Before she could respond, he hung up. Nicole sighed. Orders are orders and she had to go. She wasn’t looking forward to telling Waverly and walked back out into the living room, where Waverly was wrapped in the fleece blanket that usually hung on the back of the couch. Her attention was on a documentary that played on the television. 

“Waves…” Nicole started. 

“Is everything okay, baby?” Waverly’s eyes betrayed her concern and Nicole felt a pang of guilt for the half-truth she was about to tell her. 

“I have to run home for a little bit. My roommate was pretty vague but he’s got some emergency he needs my help with.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide and Nicole could see the fear there. She hated leaving her alone, even for a short time. She kneeled down in front of her girlfriend and reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. The brunette leaned into her touch. 

“I won’t be long. I promise I’ll come back tonight so you don’t have to be alone. Just don’t open the doors to any strangers while I’m gone.” She winked at the end, hoping to reassure Waverly. 

“Okay,” the brunette said. “Oh, wait…”

Waverly stood up and led her to the kitchen where she opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a key chain — one that had the school’s logo — with two keys and handed them to Nicole. 

“It may be a little early to give you the keys to my place, but under the circumstances... “ Waverly chuckled. “Just so you can let yourself in when you get back, in case I fall asleep. This one is for the deadbolt and this one is the door knob.” 

***

It was late by the time Nicole returned, so she used the keys Waverly had given her to let herself in. Several team leads had gathered at Dolls’ house to discuss recent movements in the case and strategize next steps. The deputy marshal had been right — something was about to happen and they were going to have to act soon. Lucado was still in DC and the team wanted to act on their latest intelligence before she returned and could interfere. Ultimately, Shapiro’s team would return to Purgatory and the others would continue pursuing local leads. 

Waverly’s apartment was dark except for a light by the front door and one in the bathroom. Nicole could see a dim light coming from the bedroom, which she assumed was the same lamp Waverly had turned on for her the night before. She quietly closed and locked the door, removing her shoes and jacket. 

The duffle bag Nicole had brought from home earlier was still sitting where she left it on a side table. She quietly pulled out a pair of long shorts, a Big City University t-shirt, and her toiletries bag, then went into the bathroom to change and wash up. 

The redhead quietly slid into Waverly’s bed and shut off the lamp on the bedside table, careful not to inadvertently wake the sleeping brunette. As Nicole settled beneath the sheets, she felt the woman beside her stir and an arm slipped around her. 

“Mmm… that’s better,” the brunette said as she snuggled closer into the warmth of the redhead beside her. “I was worried you changed your mind about coming back.”

“I’m sorry. Things took a little longer to resolve than I thought. I’m here now.” Nicole gently kissed the crown of the head resting on her shoulder.

“G’night…” Waverly said, her voice fading as she drifted back to sleep. 

***

_Week 5 - Friday_

Nicole awoke to find herself alone in Waverly’s bed. The brunette’s side was cool, indicating she had been up for at least a little while. She glanced at the clock on Waverly’s nightstand — 6:45. Clootie’s class started at 9 and they wouldn’t need to leave until 8:30. She wondered what could pull Waverly out of bed quite so early when she hadn’t gotten up that early the day before. 

The redhead soon had her answer as she walked into the living room and found her girlfriend stretched out in a yoga pose. Nicole leaned against the doorway and watched for a moment as Waverly went through the movements of the Sun Salutation, admiring the silent strength on display before her. It wasn’t until this moment that she realized quite how much muscle ran through the brunette’s lithe frame and she couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare?” Waverly asked as she turned to Nicole with a cheeky smile, causing a bright flush to form across the redhead’s face. 

“I… ummm…” Nicole reached behind her neck shyly. “Sorry, baby. I was just impressed is all. I woke up and you weren’t there, so I got out of bed to see where you were.”

Waverly got up and moved toward her girlfriend. “I usually get up early for a run. It doesn’t seem like the best idea right now, so I wanted to at least get some yoga in.” 

“It’s quite impressive.” Nicole leaned forward to kiss her but Waverly cut it short. 

“I need a shower before you get too close.” She gave the redhead another quick peck then went into the bathroom. 

Nicole watched her walk off and shook her head. There was just something about the woman that continued to amaze her. And, if she was honest with herself, she hoped that feeling never ended. The few nights she had stayed with Waverly felt like a glimpse into her future. She had no doubts she had fallen in love with the feisty brunette, but it seemed too early to say anything. Not to mention, they still had one very big secret hanging between them. 

***

“Class cancelled. White Collar Criminal Law, Clootie, 9-10,” read the note on the classroom door. Waverly and Nicole glanced at each other, neither needing to speak to know the other was wondering if Clootie’s absence had anything to do with the flash drive.

“Waves, are you going to be okay staying around here today? I can pick you up after work,” Nicole commented as they walked away from the classroom toward the student lounge. 

Waverly nodded. 

“I just wish we could have given Clootie the drive so you wouldn’t have to worry about that situation anymore,” Nicole continued. 

“It was really strange that she canceled class. Hopefully, we can get rid of that thing on Monday,” Waverly sighed.

Nicole agreed, making a mental note to check in with Dolls to make sure he knew about Clootie’s absence. 

A few hours later, Waverly’s phone vibrated with a text alert. 

_Nicole: I’m in the drop-off zone out front. Take your time. xo_

_Waverly: I’ll be right there. <3 _

Waverly easily spotted Nicole in the drop-off area outside the law school building when she exited and couldn’t help but feel nerves swirling in her stomach. With Clootie canceling class, they had been unable to return the flash drive and the brunette was nervous about being alone. She was hopeful that Nicole would want to stay with her over the weekend, although she seemed to usually work on Saturdays.

She slid into the passenger seat and leaned over the center console to kiss the smiling redhead.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Waverly said sweetly. “You know, I really could have gotten someone to drive me home so you didn’t have to come back here.”

“I was happy to do it,” Nicole smiled. 

“What should we do for dinner? My treat for you being so sweet.” The brunette giggled at her inadvertent rhyme.

“I, ummm, I may have picked up some groceries and left them in your fridge on the way here,” Nicole admitted sheepishly. “I thought I could make you dinner and we could have a night in?”

Waverly looked over at the redhead with wide eyes. Part of her felt like she should have been annoyed that Nicole used the keys she had given her the night before without at least asking first. 

She had too many years of Champ, and even Wynonna, letting themselves into her apartment, not respecting her space and belongings, and eating her food. But this was Nicole, who had never been anything but considerate of her — and she had bought food rather than taking it. So, a much bigger part of her was overcome with emotion at her girlfriend’s thoughtful gesture. 

“Waves? I’m sorry if I overstepped,” Nicole said nervously. “I just…”

“No,” Waverly said quickly. “Baby, you’re amazing.” 

Waverly leaned toward the redhead and pulled her into a languid kiss until a strange sound distracted them. They turned, faces close beside each other, to see Jeremy and Robin leaning on either side of the hood watching them with teasing grins across their faces. Nicole raised an eyebrow mischievously before reaching out and tapping the horn, startling the two men. They laughed and waved at the women then walked off. 

Nicole looked over at her blushing girlfriend and winked before starting up the car and driving them to Waverly’s apartment. 

***

It wasn’t entirely clear who escalated things, but it started with a bottle of wine over dinner and a small splash of water. 

Waverly stood beside Nicole as they washed the dishes from dinner together. The brunette had insisted she would wash them, since the redhead had cooked, but that was a battle she was going to lose. A compromise was reached — Nicole would wash and Waverly would rinse. So, they found themselves side-by-side in front of the sink. 

The brunette delighted in the domesticity of the last few days. Something felt so right about sharing simple things with Nicole, like cooking for each other or washing dishes after a meal. She looked over at the redhead beside her, as they worked in relative silence.

Nicole seemed to be lost in thought as she washed the dishes, soaping them down and then blindly handing them to the brunette. Waverly wondered if her girlfriend was having similar thoughts to her own. 

A mischievous thought crossed her mind. She picked up a dish that was still sitting on the table and dropped it into the sink filled with soapy water, causing the water to splash up at Nicole. 

"Oops," the brunette feigned innocence.

Nicole jumped slightly, startled from her thoughts by the soapy water splashing onto her. She looked over at Waverly, who had an unapologetically mischievous smirk across her face. The redhead raised an eyebrow in challenge as she picked up a handful of suds and threw them at the brunette. Waverly retaliated, and then Nicole did, and things escalated until both women were dripping wet and laughing hysterically. 

“You got me all wet,” Waverly said with a laugh, pulling at her soaked shirt. 

There was an undertone to the comment and it seemed to have landed as intended. Nicole’s eyes went wide and darkened. 

“Mmm…maybe we should get you out of those wet clothes, then,” Nicole purred as her hands went to the hem of Waverly’s shirt and she met the brunette’s eyes. 

Waverly nodded and the redhead lifted the shirt up and off. Nicole admired the sight in front of her for a moment, before crashing her lips into the brunette's in a torrid kiss. 

When they finally broke apart for air, the brunette took Nicole's hand and started to lead her toward the bedroom. The redhead raised an eyebrow curiously and Waverly responded with a heated kiss. The brunette tugged at the hem of her shirt and it soon landed somewhere in the hallway. 

They made their way toward the room, kissing, feeling, and shedding clothes as they went. Waverly felt her leg hit the low table on which Nicole had placed her backpack. There was a loud thunk and the sound of smaller items falling, as the contents of its open front pocket tumbled to the ground. She broke away from the kiss and was about to lean down to pick up the items when the redhead pulled her back up. 

“Leave it,” Nicole mumbled. She pulled Waverly back in for another smoldering kiss as they stumbled toward the bed. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluffy WayHaught domesticity because, in the next chapter, Waverly goes for a jog on a wooded path and has a brief run-in with Dolls. I am just gonna apologize in advance for what's about to happen in that chapter...


	12. I'm sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly jogged along the wooded path. Her pace was quick despite the early morning mist reducing her visibility. She ran this path regularly and knew it well, so the low visibility didn’t bother her. She was getting a good workout and was breathing heavily, loud music pumping through her earbuds drowning out the world, distracting her from the feelings – the frustration, the hurt, the rage, the sadness – that churned and bubbled within her. Running was always her escape. Not just running but running until exhaustion took over and she couldn’t feel anything anymore. 
> 
> \--
> 
> In this chapter, we learn the identity of the body from chapter 1, Waverly finally meets Dolls and, well... I'm sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my awesome beta [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) who had to read this chapter more than once.

_ Week 5 - Saturday _

Waverly stirred, the sun not yet up. There was a weight across her midsection, something pressing against her back. Nicole. Memories of the night before came rushing back, drawing a smile, a blush forming on her cheeks. 

“Mornin,” a gravely voice said behind her. Waverly felt gentle kisses on her shoulder. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a while.” She rolled over, turning to face the redhead, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. 

“Me too. I could get used to waking up with you, even if it seems pretty early. What time is it?”

Waverly glanced at the clock behind Nicole. “Six.”

“Too early,” Nicole whined.

“I told you, I usually get up early to work out before class.” She added quietly, “And I really, really have to pee.” 

“First, it’s Saturday – you don’t have class today. Second, I can think of much better ways to burn calories,” Nicole said with the smirk Waverly found nearly irresistible.

Waverly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

She walked toward the bathroom, nearly tripping on the clothes that marked a path through the hall to the bedroom, still lying where they had been left as they were discarded the night before. As the brunette exited the bathroom, she noticed Nicole’s toppled backpack, and her keys and wallet that had fallen to the floor. 

Waverly bent down to right the fallen bag and pick up the keys and wallet. She noticed the wallet did not hold cash and credit cards — it held an ID card and badge. The ID card said Black Badge Division and had Nicole’s name and photograph. Below her name, the title Special Agent. 

Waverly felt her heart race. Her head felt light as her breathing became labored. Her vision was fuzzy and the room felt like it was spinning. She reached out and leaned against the wall, trying to steady herself. 

_ What. The. Fuck? Who the fuck was the woman in her bed? _

She felt her anger bubbling to the surface as she stormed back into the bedroom.

“Hey, baby…” Nicole started before her ID wallet flew toward her. Her clothes quickly followed. 

“Black Badge, Nicole? What the fuck even is that? Who the fuck are you?” Her voice seethed. 

“Waves. Baby, just let me explain,” Nicole sputtered. 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m the same woman I was last night, Waves. I’m the same one who was here the last three nights, who you have spent a lot of the last four weeks with. Someone who is crazy about you.”

“You lied to me. The one thing I told you was a deal-breaker if you wanted anything between us. Fuck you, Nicole.”

“Waverly, please…”

The brunette aggressively opened her draws and dug through them. She grabbed her running clothes and went to change in the bathroom, not able to even be in the same room as Nicole. She just felt like running, safety be damned. So that’s what she would do.

Nicole walked into the living room, now fully dressed, as Waverly was lacing up her running shoes. Her eyes were red and swollen and she was sniffling — telltale signs she had been crying. Waverly barely noticed as she fought to control her own emotions, the betrayal stinging deeply. She felt tears forming in her eyes but was damned if she was going to let Nicole see.

The redhead knelt before her. “Waves, please let me explain,” she pleaded. “I wanted to tell you. I planned to. But I was under orders.”

Waverly stood up, pushing past Nicole. She grabbed her phone and stuck it in an armband pouch, which she strapped around her left arm. She picked up her water bottle and keys before turning back to Nicole. 

“Just tell me,  _ Special Agent, _ was anything real?” Her voice dripped with anger and bitterness.

“Everything I said about how I felt for you was real, Waves. Every word.”

“I’m going out for a run,” Waverly huffed, her head down and her voice cracking slightly. “Just… be gone when I get back.”

***

Waverly jogged along the wooded path. Her pace was quick despite the early morning mist reducing her visibility. She ran this path regularly and knew it well, so the low visibility didn’t bother her. She was getting a good workout and was breathing heavily, loud music pumping through her earbuds drowning out the world, distracting her from the feelings – the frustration, the hurt, the rage, the sadness – that churned and bubbled within her. Running was always her escape. Not just running but running until exhaustion took over and she couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

She was so distracted, she didn’t see where her feet were landing, didn’t see the object across the path until she was falling forward. Waverly braced for impact, tumbling and rolling, lucky to escape with only some scrapes and bruises rather than worse. 

Waverly looked around and couldn’t suppress the scream that escaped as she realized what she had tripped over. She saw a hand. Her gaze followed it to a lifeless body. She had seen dead bodies before, but this one was familiar. Tucker Gardner.

She took deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate, trying to control her breathing and her pulse. Waverly pulled her phone from the arm band. She tried calling 911 but it wouldn’t connect. She looked at the phone, her signal just one bar. The brunette scrambled up the embankment to the road, hoping the signal might be stronger away from the trees. Still one bar, still no connection. 

The brunette sighed, sending a text to the very last person she wanted to talk to but the one person she knew would be awake. She hoped it would go through.

_ W: Don’t panic but call 911. I’m okay. But there’s a body on the running path. It’s Tucker Gardner. About 2 miles east of Maple Street. _

The response was almost instantaneous – she wondered if Nicole had even called 911 or just texted her back. 

_ N: Cops are on their way. I’m coming to get you. _

_ W: You don’t have to, Nicole. I just didn’t know who else would be awake.  _

Waverly fought back the tears that she had been holding back. Not only was her love life a lie, but now what had she gotten herself embroiled in? 

_ What a fucking morning _ , she thought to herself.

Within minutes, Waverly saw the lights of the first police car approaching. She waved them down and the officer pulled to a stop in front of her. Another car soon followed. 

“Ma’am,” the first officer said. “Can you show us where you found this body?”

***

Waverly sat on the passenger seat of the squad car with a metallic thermal blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the morning chill. She watched as officers secured the scene, using yellow tape to block off the path and cordon off the surrounding area. 

A black SUV pulled over and a stoic-looking man stepped out, his eyes darting around, surveying the scene. He approached the officer who appeared to be in charge. Waverly observed and listened.

“Xavier Dolls, Black Badge Division of the US Marshals Service,” he identified himself, flashing a badge and ID like the one Nicole had. “This appears to be related to one of our open matters. The deceased was an interested party in an open investigation.” 

Another car pulled up. Waverly recognized it as Nicole’s. The redhead rushed from the car, running toward Waverly. Her eyes darted toward Dolls. His eyes looked back and forth between the women, narrowing at Nicole, a warning. She shook her head subtly, a message to back off before she knelt before Waverly.

“Waves, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Her voice was filled with concern. Waverly thought it sounded genuine. Or was she just a good actor? She didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

“Just some scrapes. I’m fine.” Her tone was terse, too exhausted and drained to sound angry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call.” 

Waverly felt Nicole look up and down her body, looking for signs of injury. The redhead took her hands, inspecting her palms. Her knees and palms were quite scratched up with little dots of blood dripping down one leg. 

“Waves, did they offer you any first aid? Let me help with these scrapes. I have a first aid kit…”

“I’m fine, Nicole. I’ll deal with it when I get home.” Waverly shivered. 

Shorts and a tank top were fine when she was running, but they weren’t going to keep her warm in the chill of an early fall morning and the blanket only helped so much. Nicole quickly took off her jacket, wrapping it around the smaller woman. 

Waverly felt Dolls look over at her, meeting his gaze. Nicole looked up, then back to Waverly. 

“My boss,” she said quietly, making sure only Waverly heard. “Let me take you home, Waves. Give me a second.”

Before Waverly could object, Nicole got up and walked over to Dolls. “Excuse me, are you in charge here?” she asked, pretending not to know him. “I’d like to take my friend home, she’s had a rough morning.”

“Excuse me? Miss…”

“Haught. Nicole Haught.”

“Miss Haught, this is a crime scene. Your friend is a potential witness.” He turned to the officer beside him. “Officer, have you gotten what you need from Ms...”

“Earp,” Nicole supplied.

“Have you gotten what you need from Ms. Earp?”

“Yes sir.”

Dolls nodded and then approached Waverly, Nicole following behind. 

“Ms. Earp. I’m Deputy Marshal Xavier Dolls, with Black Badge Division of the US Marshals Service. I am going to want to speak to you further about a matter we are investigating. I will be in touch.” 

He handed her a business card and gave Nicole a pointed look. He glanced back at Waverly before giving Nicole a subtle nod. 

“You two may go,” he finally said. 

Nicole led Waverly to her car, holding open the passenger door for her then moved around to the driver’s side.

“Are you in trouble?” Waverly asked quietly as Nicole started the car. 

“I…I don’t know.” Nicole turned to look at the brunette. “But, I don’t care. Waves, you’re more important to me than my job.” 

Waverly felt tears silently drip down her cheeks as she watched out the window.

**

They drove the rest of the way to Waverly’s apartment in silence. Nicole pulled up to the front of the building, debating whether to drop her off — a prospect that she didn’t like because she now worried for the woman’s safety — or to escort her in.

“Nicole?” Waverly started tentatively, breaking the redhead from her thoughts. “Will you come up with me? I…I don’t want to be alone right now. I texted Jeremy and Robin but I haven’t heard back.”

“Yeah, Waves. Of course I will.”

She pulled the car into Waverly’s guest parking spot and followed her up to the apartment. Her eyes scanned the surroundings as they walked, on guard for anything or anyone suspicious. 

“Waves, why don’t you go shower and I’ll make you some breakfast. And, if you are open to it, I’ll tell you everything I can.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay.” Her voice was tiny, resigned. 

**

An awkward silence hung over them as they ate the breakfast Nicole had prepared. Waverly didn’t have much appetite, but she took a few bites.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me,” Nicole started. “But I don’t want any secrets between us. I was telling the truth about how I felt about you…”

“Nicole…It’s not so simple. I’m not sure I can trust you after this.”

“I know, Waves. But I want you to know the truth. I really am crazy about you. I want to at least try to earn your trust back.”

“Start with who you are — who you really are.”

“Hi. My name is Nicole Rayleigh Haught,” she extended her hand. “I’m a special agent with the Black Badge Division of the US Marshals Service. It’s nice to meet you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at the gesture but shook the extended hand. She still felt it — that electric charge that had raced through her the first time they shook hands. She shivered and released Nicole’s hand.

“I’m also a third-year law student at Big City University. I took time off after my second year because of a job offer I couldn’t pass up. They transferred me out here. All of that was true. The job was with Black Badge. The company I told you about before is our cover.”

“When I was a second year, I met someone on a rock-climbing trip to Vegas over spring break,” Nicole continued. “Shae was her name. She was part of the climbing club that sponsored the trip. It turned out she was also a confidential informant on a big case for Black Badge. I can’t tell you about the case, but those details don’t matter much. A big win at the casino, Britney Live, too many drinks, and we found ourselves married.”

Nicole was certain that the look Waverly was giving her could burn a hole through her. 

“It’s over. It was over before it began. We tried the long-distance thing while I finished out that semester and then Black Badge offered me a job — they told me they liked my undergrad degree in criminology and my scores on some aptitude tests I had taken online. They said they’d assign me to D.C., where Shae was in med school. I thought it was an opportunity to make the marriage work — I made a commitment and didn’t want to give up without at least trying — and I had been considering law enforcement before I went to law school. I actually thought law school would be a stepping stone into the FBI or CIA. So there I was, a second-year being offered what I thought was my dream job,” she said.

“And it was, at first. They trained me. I was with Shae. And I thought I was making a difference. I was young and dumb and they were offering me a chance to be assigned to protect someone I cared about. But Shae and I fizzled quickly. We were great as friends — we’re still friends — but a drunken night in Vegas does not make a great foundation for a marriage. And once the case was over and I knew she was safe, we got divorced.” 

“I was under contract to Black Badge and I’m in my last year of that now. I’ve worked with Dolls the whole time and he has been a friend and mentor. He’s also my roommate — the call Thursday was him with information relating to the case. Anyway, he knew I had been wanting to go back to school, so when this case came up, he got us assigned to it and helped get me enrolled as a third-year at Big City Law. My plan was to finish this case and finish off the school year while working in the Black Badge office here.”

Waverly stared, her mouth slightly agape. Nicole was looking back, her warm brown eyes wide and full of adoration for the brunette. Waverly could see it in her eyes that she was speaking the truth, that the redhead cared deeply for her. 

Finally, Waverly broke the silence. 

“What does Tucker have to do with all this?”

“I…I can’t…” Nicole started. Then she sighed and continued. “I can lose my job for this, or worse. But I want you to know the truth. I can’t tell you everything, okay?”

Waverly nodded and Nicole took her hand between the two of hers. The brunette didn’t pull away.

“Tucker was one of several suspects in a major case we are handling. Clootie represents our key informant,” Nicole started. “I can’t tell you who, but you can probably figure it out. And, no, it’s not Mercedes. She actually has stayed removed from the situation.”

“I suspect the woman you encountered Wednesday was a woman by the name of Margo Clanton — Cleo’s mother. She and Bobo, whose name was Robert Svane before he changed it, are at the center of the case. I can’t tell you details about the investigation — I really wish I could.”

“And me?” Waverly’s voice quivered. Nicole thought it sounded hurt, maybe nervous. She wasn’t sure. “What do I have to do with it?”

Nicole took a deep breath before continuing. “Waves, my feelings for you are completely real…”

“That wasn’t my question, Nicole.” Waverly yanked her hand away from the redhead’s.

“I know. I just needed you to know that before I continue. Nothing I am about to tell you changes how I feel.” 

She saw tears starting to form in Waverly’s eyes, felt them forming in her own. Nicole knew this next explanation could destroy any chance she had with this woman, who she already had fallen so hard for that she was risking her career to have this conversation.

“When we first met online, I was looking to make contacts in the school, to keep up my cover and to find students who could be…useful. You were friendly, and helpful, and seemed to be a popular girl around here. You were the perfect person to cultivate a relationship with to further our investigation.” 

Waverly sat as far back in her chair as she could, putting distance between her and Nicole, her back straight. Nicole could feel she was losing her. She could see the hurt in the hazel eyes, hurt she had caused. Her eyes burned, she knew her own tears were falling.

“So you just used me?” Waverly accused.

“No, Waves. Not at all. And I  _ never  _ meant to hurt you. I never expected to fall in lo...to fall for you.” She couldn’t say what she really felt, not in this situation. It felt too manipulative, even if it was true. 

“I initially reached out because of the case,” Nicole continued. “But I quickly knew I wanted to get to know you. Not because of the case but because of you, and the more I got to know you, the more I couldn’t wait to meet you in person. And the reality is so much better than I even imagined — you are extraordinary, Waverly.”

“Did you ever, even once, use information we discussed in your investigation?”

“I’m not going to lie to you anymore, Waverly. There are things that you mentioned to me that I did pass along. There is stuff I learned from other classmates that I passed on too.”

A silence fell between them, tears falling freely from both brown and hazel eyes. Waverly seemed about to say something when there was a knock at the door. They both jumped. 

“It’s probably Jeremy and Robin,” Waverly said, getting up and moving toward the door. She didn’t see Nicole’s hand go to a hidden firearm as she looked carefully through the peephole before opening the door to her two friends. 

“Oh my goodness, Waverly, are you okay?” Jeremy asked, throwing his arms around his friend. Robin quickly joined in. 

Nicole relaxed and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping the guys did not notice. 

“Nicole, are you okay? Thank you for going to pick her up.”

“Guys,” Waverly said. “Can you give me and Nicole a second? Grab a seat in the living room, or grab some coffee in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.” She gestured for Nicole and led her toward the door. 

“Look, Nicole,” she started. “I understand the risk you took telling me all of this today. I want you to know that I appreciate it. But…”

“Waves…”

“No, let me finish. I just don’t know right now, okay? This is all too much for me to process. I need time. And space. I need to think.”

“I understand, Waves. I do.” 

Waverly looked up into the redhead’s warm, brown eyes and saw the care and concern there. Her hand instinctively moved up to cup the side of her face and she felt Nicole lean into her touch. The brunette felt her breath catch as her heart and mind roiled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. The love and the butterflies she always felt around the redhead were present, but there was something heavier there now, something like storm clouds casting a shadow over the kaleidoscope. 

“Waves, if you ever feel unsafe or even the slightest bit concerned, please call me. No matter what happens between,” she gestured between them. “Well, us, your safety means everything to me. And if you don’t want to call me, call Dolls. I saw he gave you his card but I will also text you his number, okay?”

“I promise, Nicole.” She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the redhead's cheek. “And I promise we’ll talk about this more. Just…give me some time, okay?”

“I’m sorry, Waves. I really am,” Nicole said as she walked out the door, her eyes betraying her hope that it wouldn’t be for the last time. She turned and walked slowly down the hall, her head bowed and shoulders slumped.

Waverly closed the door behind her. She turned and leaned back against it, trying to gather her thoughts and control her emotions before joining Robin and Jeremy in the living room. 

“Where’s Nicole?” Jeremy asked.

“We’re, ummm, taking a break,” Waverly said, the tears starting to fall. Noticing the look of shock on her friends’ faces, she continued. “She had some secrets that came out this morning. Big ones.”

“Do you want to talk about it, Wave?” Robin asked.

“Not right now,” she sighed. 

They weren’t her secrets to tell, and Waverly knew they were the kind of secrets that had the potential to put Nicole in danger. And as much as she trusted the men in front of her, she worried knowing Nicole’s secrets would also put them at risk. She didn’t want any of them to end up like Tucker. She was hurt, not foolish. Well, maybe she was foolish for falling for the redhead. But the redhead did seem like she was genuinely hurt, like she genuinely cared. It could have been her imagination, but Waverly thought Nicole almost said she loved her. How could she? They didn’t really know each other if Nicole was hiding such a fundamental part of her. Still, for all the secrets she just learned, Waverly did feel like she knew the redhead, the real her.

“Waves, where’d you go?” She blinked and found Robin looking at her curiously.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“We’re here for you,” Robin reassured. “Whatever you need. How about a movie marathon?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy added. “Let’s watch some movies and then go out for food and drinks. We’ll get you drunk and help you forget about your Haught ex-girlfriend.”

“Thanks, guys. But I think I’m gonna head to Purgatory to stay with Wynonna for a couple days.” 

Noticing Jeremy’s disappointed look, she added, “But let’s go for brunch first? Just let me pack some things for the weekend and then we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. 
> 
> In the next chapter, Waverly goes to Purgatory and some others, maybe including a certain redhead, follow.


	13. So, the locals seem…friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what happened baby girl? One moment you are over the moon happy and now you are here in Purgatory drinking my whiskey when you should be in the city banging that hot girl of yours.”
> 
> “She had secrets, Nonna. Big ones.”
> 
> “Big like when Champ was screwing Stephanie Jones while you were away at school big? Secret wife big? Or husband?”
> 
> \--  
> Waverly heads to Purgatory to think. A certain redhead - and trouble - follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for last week. I should warn you, tho, the worst is yet to come. But not this week. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my patient beta  danacas1101

_ Week 5 - Saturday _

Waverly turned into the familiar driveway, passing under the homestead’s aged timber archway with the Earp name emblazoned on a wooden plank fastened to the top. The Jeep’s tires crunched on the gravel driveway as she approached the house. She saw the front door fly open and her sister storm out as she pulled up. 

Waverly parked and took a moment to collect herself, wiping aside a few stray tears before exiting the Jeep. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her overnight bag from the passenger seat and made her way toward the angry brunette on the porch.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna shouted. “What did that ginger bitch do?”

“Wy…”

“I swear, Waves. I’m going to kill her.”

“Wynonna, calm down. Let’s go inside and talk.” Waverly embraced her sister. The taller brunette put her arm over the shorter one’s shoulder and they walked up into the house.

***

The sisters sat on the couch, a half-empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the table in front of them. Waverly sat snuggled under a blanket with her legs curled beneath her on one side of the couch. Wynonna sat on the opposite side, her feet resting on the table.

“So, what happened baby girl? One moment you are over the moon happy and now you are here in Purgatory drinking my whiskey when you should be in the city banging that hot girl of yours.”

“She had secrets, Nonna. Big ones.”

“Big like when Champ was screwing Stephanie Jones while you were away at school big? Secret wife big? Or husband?”

“Well, she did have a secret ex-wife, but it’s not that.” Waverly paused. “I…I can’t tell you the details, Wy. Not yet. But she wasn’t who she said she was. I am not even sure I really knew who she was. I fell in lo— I fell for a stranger.”

“What? Are you telling me Haught-stuff has been living some sort of double life or something?” Wynonna snorted and took a drink of her whiskey.

Waverly sighed. “Actually? Yeah, I think that is exactly what I’m saying.” 

She took a long drink and turned to look at her sister. The alcohol was already working its way through her system, relaxing her inhibitions. She was starting to feel a little numb. 

“Oh yeah and Tucker Gardner is dead. I found his body on my run this morning.”

Wynonna spit out the whiskey she had just sipped, coughing and sputtering as she turned to the brunette. 

“Wait, what? Tucker the fu...” Waverly’s eyes darting between her and Alice cut her off from finishing the rhyming nickname.

“The thing is,” Waverly continued. “I worry I might be in danger and that I might be putting you and Alice at risk by even being here.”

“From Haught? I am telling you, baby girl, I’ll kill her…”

“No, Nonna. I think she was trying to protect me, maybe? But I think there’s a connection to daddy and some of the same people might be involved in this.”

“You realize that sounds pretty crazy, right?”

“Yeah. But at the same time, remember all that research I did about daddy and Bobo? About the stuff he got into? Maybe it’s not so crazy.” 

Waverly took a sip of her drink and a silence fell between the sisters as she drifted off into thought. 

“Well, I’m gonna get the kiddo to bed. You can stay here as long as you need to, Waves, danger or not.” 

Wynonna put a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder and paused for a moment. She then scooped up Alice, who was coloring on the floor a short distance away, and carried her up the stairs to get ready for bed.

“Good night, Aunty Ways!” the young girl called. 

“Good night, kiddo.”

Waverly’s mind raced through the last few weeks and her conversations with Nicole. The redhead had shown a great interest in Purgatory and Waverly’s past, but she hadn’t thought anything of it. 

Girlfriends — are they still girlfriends? — talk about that kind of stuff, right? It didn’t seem that unusual. But now that she knew who Nicole really was, clearly there was more to some of those conversations than she had first thought.

*** 

_ Week 6 — Monday _

Nicole took her seat in Clootie’s class and looked to her right. Jeremy sat in his usual seat but the seat between them was empty. It wasn’t like Waverly to not be in class. She hadn’t heard from the brunette all weekend, although she hadn’t expected to, and her absence was troubling. She leaned toward Waverly’s friend.

“Jeremy,” she said quietly. “Where is Waverly?”

“She went home for a few days. She was really upset.” His tone and facial expression were unusually sharp for the usually cheery man.

“To Purgatory? Shit.” Nicole glanced around, wondering if she could make a quick escape before class started.

“Yeah. Why? What’s wrong?”

Clootie hadn’t shown up yet, so Nicole made her decision.

“I’ve gotta go. Can you  _ please _ text her and just tell her to be careful? And to call me. I know she doesn’t want to, and she’s not replying to me right now, but I really need to talk to her.”

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Jeremy’s skepticism was etched across his face.

“I know you have no reason to trust me right now but trust me on this. Please.” She was starting to panic.

“I actually do trust you, Nicole,” he reassured. “Whatever happened, you two are good for each other. I’ll text her.”

“Thanks Jeremy.” She started to leave and then turned back. “You don’t happen to have her address, do you?”

“I’ll text it to you,” he promised, pulling out his phone.

Nicole slipped out the back door, just as someone who definitely wasn't Clootie walked in and took up a position at the front of the classroom to begin class. As soon as she got in her car, she pulled out her phone and dialed Dolls. He had barely answered when she started speaking.

“Dolls. I’m glad I caught you. We have a problem. Waverly headed to Purgatory.”

“I know. I had eyes on her over the weekend. I’m heading there tomorrow.”

“I’m heading there now, Dolls. It’s my fault she put herself in danger. And I still have the flash drive Bobo and Clanton want.”

“Haught,” Dolls cautioned. “Don’t do anything stupid. Shapiro's team is there and they have eyes on her.” 

“Sorry, boss,” Nicole paused. “I can’t hear you. You’re breaking up.”

“Ok, Haught, if you are heading there, I’ll move up my plans. I’ll be there this afternoon. Just don't do anything stupid.”

Nicole drove quickly to the house she shared with Dolls, ignoring the speed limit and rolling through a couple stop signs on her way. A few minutes later, she had a duffel bag stuffed full of clothes and her gun tucked into a holster under her jacket. She pulled out her phone to send one quick text, hoping the recipient would read it.

***

“Damn baby girl, if you keep cooking like this, I won’t let you go back to the city.” 

Wynonna pushed her empty plate forward and clutched her belly. Beside her, Alice mimicked the gesture.

“Aunty Ways, dat was nummy.”

Waverly smiled at her niece and her sister. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss this domesticity, miss her family, when she was in the city. But she also had a life there now. She had friends she adored and a career path she was looking forward to. And, she thought she had finally found someone she could see herself sharing it with. She sighed.

Waverly leaned on the table with both hands clasping her coffee mug. The mug had been her birthday present from Alice, who insisted she use it while she was visiting. It had a cartoonish unicorn sitting like a dog below a rainbow. Above the unicorn, curved text read: “Back the fuck up, sprinkle tits, today is not the day” and below it said,“I will shank you with my horn.” Wynonna had cackled when Waverly opened the gift — it was clear Alice had chosen it for the picture and the elder Earp had gone along with it for the text. She had to admit, the sentiment seemed to fit her mood this weekend.

“Was wong Aunty Ways? You wook sad.”

“I am kiddo. But it will be okay.” She gave the toddler a hug and a big kiss, then snuggled her until she started giggling.

“Whewe is Wed Haught? Why didn't she come to visit? I wike the faces she makes.”

“Sorry,” Wynonna mouthed silently.

“No kiddo, she isn’t coming. But I’m here. Maybe we can get ice cream this weekend.” The toddler had initially looked sad, but brightened up at the ice cream suggestion.

“Wy,” Waverly looked up at her sister. “Is Gus working at Shorty’s today?”

“She should be, why?”

“I wanted to stop in and say ‘hi’ while I am in town. Maybe I’ll go have a bite to eat for lunch.”

“I have to drop this one off at a playdate and then I am stopping in to see Nedley. I’ll try to meet you after that.”

***

Shorty’s was slow after the midday rush had subsided. Waverly alternated between picking at the food left on her plate and sipping the whiskey in front of her. She and Gus had spent some time catching up until the lunch rush started and now she waited for her aunt to move back toward her. She didn’t notice the blonde woman who kept glancing at her from one of the tables in the corner, nor the dark-haired man at another table.

She scrolled through her text messages. There was one from Nicole that she couldn’t bring herself to open and one from Jeremy telling her to call Nicole. Waverly wasn’t thrilled that the redhead had recruited her friends into her deception, and she told Jeremy as much, letting him know she was quite content to be home and that she was, at that moment, enjoying a drink at Shorty’s, just like old times.

Waverly was lost in thought when she felt someone come up behind her. Arms wrapped around her tightly and she felt sloppy kisses along her neck and shoulders. The scent of sweat and too much beer stung her nostrils. She tried to shrug the person off but they tightened their grip. 

"Hey, babe. It's good to see you back,” a familiar voice said. “I knew you couldn't stay away from me. Why don't we go back to my place and, you know…hang out."

"Go away, Champ." Waverly managed to break free of his grip and shove him back a bit. 

"And don't call me babe. We broke up — over a year ago."

"That doesn't mean we can't hang out still." 

_ Was he begging? Had he always been this pathetic? What had she ever seen in him?  _ Her mind drifted to the redhead who was the polar opposite of Champ, who respected and cared for her — then betrayed her and hurt her.  _ Maybe she wasn’t so different, after all. _

"Yeah, it actually means exactly that. You cheated on me — multiple times, with multiple women, including Stephanie, who appears to be waiting for you by the pool table. Why would I ever want to 'hang out' with you again?" Waverly punctuated her statement with air quotes, knowing exactly what Champ meant when he said he wanted to 'hang out’ at his place.

"Your loss, babe,” Champ said with a hand at his crotch and a sneer across his lips. “I hear you're into chicks now, anyway. That's disgusting."

"I'm into people who treat me with respect, Champ. And you're apparently a raging homophobe."

Waverly turned back to the bar and the food she had been picking at. Her eyes met Gus' and she realized the older woman had been watching the exchange, wondering if she would need to pull out the baseball bat she kept under the bar for when drunks got too rowdy. Her aunt nodded and gave her a small smile.

She was lost in thought when she caught a whiff of a familiar vanilla scent. Usually, she found comfort in it. Not this time. This time, she felt something different — something closer to annoyance, tinged with pain and sadness.

"So, this is Shorty's.”

“What are you doing here, Nicole?” Waverly didn’t bother turning toward the other woman. Instead, she took a big drink from the whiskey in front of her. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Jeremy told me,” she almost sounded guilty. “Waves, is there somewhere we can talk? It's really important.”

Waverly finally turned to look at the redhead. Nicole looked like she hadn’t slept in the last two days. Beneath the exhaustion, there was something in her eyes — fear, sadness, concern, and also something softer, something deeper — that convinced Waverly to listen. The brunette knew little about Nicole’s work, but she suspected it had something to do with the redhead's sudden appearance in Purgatory. And if her work was involved, it couldn’t be anything good.

“Let me finish my lunch and then we can go out to the homestead. Did you eat?”

Nicole shook her head. “I skipped out of Clootie’s class when Jeremy told me you came to Purgatory. I drove straight here.”

Waverly leaned over the bar and grabbed a menu that she handed to Nicole. “The food here isn't as fancy as at the Annex but it's good. Have something to eat and then we'll go.”

Waverly flagged down Gus, who regarded the redhead warily. 

“Aunt Gus, I’m sure you remember Nicole. She’d like to order some food.” Gus scowled and the redhead shrank under her pointed gaze.

“What do you want?” Gus' question appeared to be referring as much to Nicole's presence as her order.

The older woman pulled out a pad, then took the redhead's food and drink order. She popped the top off a beer and set it in front of the redhead with a thunk. 

"So, the locals seem…friendly." Nicole nodded her head toward where Champ had gone back to playing pool with the Yorke brothers as Stephanie watched.

"You saw that?" 

Nicole nodded again. Waverly looked at her and noticed that there was no judgment in her expression, just the caring, devoted look that was always there. She sighed. 

"That boy-man was Champ. But you probably figured that out already."

"I…" Nicole paused and looked toward Champ, who was laughing and joking with his friends, as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, he's not a bad-looking guy — even I can see that. And he clearly is popular and has a big personality. I know you well enough to know you saw a different side of him than what I just saw. But I can definitely see why you got tired of that." She gestured, indicating what had occurred between Waverly and Champ moments before.

Waverly just stared. _ Is she for real? She had just seen Champ being a drunken asshole and here she was actually trying to see the good in him? _ But it wasn't that, Waverly realized — Nicole was trying to see him as her younger self had seen him, to understand and respect her past decisions that shaped her life. 

And she felt a little more of her anger toward the redhead subside. Part of Waverly just wanted to leave Shorty's and take Nicole straight back to the homestead and pick up where they had left off before everything changed. But a bigger part was still hurt and angry and even distrustful — of herself as much as the women beside her. So the brunette turned back to her plate and tried to convince herself to eat more of the food in front of her rather than dealing with the warring emotions she felt.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, without looking up. She wasn’t even sure if Nicole heard. 

***

Xavier Dolls entered the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department and immediately bumped into a tall brunette in tight jeans and a fringed leather jacket. His eyes were drawn instantly toward her.

“Well hello, tall, dark, and broody. I haven’t seen you here before,” Wynonna purred.

“Xavier Dolls.” He extended a hand and smiled as the brunette took it.

“Wynonna Earp.”

“Earp?” He looked at the woman in front of him curiously. “I’m here to see Sheriff Nedley. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Follow me.” She led him toward the Sheriff’s office. There was a distinct swing in her hips as she walked and it did not go unnoticed.

“Yo, Nedley,” Wynonna shouted. “Some hottie is here to see you.”

The deputy on duty, Holt Clayborn, looked up and scowled at her. She scowled back.

“Wynonna, do you need to shout indoors?” Nedley emerged from his office and fixed her with an annoyed stare.

“Sheriff, I'm Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls. We have spoken on the phone.” Dolls stepped forward and extended a hand, which Nedley shook firmly.

“Deputy Marshall Dolls. Nice to meet you. I thought you were coming to town tomorrow.”

“There has been an unexpected development that moved up my timeline.”

“Why don’t we go into my office.” Nedley noticed Wynonna was still waiting around. “Is there anything else, Wynonna?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’. She made a finger gun gesture as she continued. “I’m just… gonna head over to Shorty’s to meet Waves. I’ll, uh, see you around,  _ deputy marshall _ .”

Dolls gave her a smile before turning to follow Nedley into his office. The sheriff gestured for Dolls to sit as he took his own seat behind his desk.

“Sorry about her,” he began. “She and her sister had a rough upbringing and she got a bit of a reputation when she was younger. Well, I think you know about their father and older sister from our prior conversation. She was kind of the town misfit and still has a bit of that reputation, but the girls are good people. Wynonna might actually be a good resource for you.”

“What do you mean?” Dolls arched an eyebrow.

“She is a private investigator and bounty hunter, and has helped me out from time-to-time. And, as I said, she was a bit of a misfit and didn’t always hang out with the best people. Wynonna might have some insight into the people you are looking for.”

Dolls nodded as Nedley continued talking about the Earp sisters and Purgatory. 

“Have you had lunch yet?" Nedley asked a short time later. "I was getting ready to go down the street to Shorty’s. It’s probably a little slow now, but it is a good place to observe the townsfolk. I know you have agents in town – I’m sure they have told you about it. You might know their sister restaurant in Big City.”

***

Wynonna entered Shorty’s and immediately noticed the redhead sitting beside her sister. She made a beeline for the pair, her mind storming. She had liked Nicole and believed she would be good for Waverly. But the redhead had betrayed her trust and she wasn’t one to forgive easily.

“What are you doing here?” She glowered at the redhead as Gus watched from a distance. “I warned you what would happen if you hurt my sister.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly placed a hand on her sister’s arm and continued in a soft tone. “I've got this. Nicole is just finishing her food and then we're going back to the homestead to talk. Can you give us some time before heading home?” 

“I don’t know baby gir…” Wynonna cut off as her attention was drawn to the door Dolls and Nedley stepped through. 

“Okay, yeah, sure. I’ll just stick around here and, uh, chat with Gus…” 

Waverly followed her line of sight and recognized Dolls from her encounter with him just a couple days earlier. Dolls glanced her way but did not acknowledge her. 

Gus was standing nearby and smirked. It was clear she didn’t think for a moment that Wynonna was sticking around to talk to her. 

“So when can I see my grand-niece?” she asked.

The leather-clad brunette ignored her as she watched Dolls and Nedley walk toward the end of the bar and take seats. Dolls glanced in her general direction and nodded. She smiled back at him, not realizing that Nicole was the one he was nodding at. Wynonna’s eyes narrowed as he glanced toward a blonde who was nursing a beer in the far corner.

“Gus, can I have…” Before she finished, a plate with a burger and fries and a glass of whiskey were set down in front of her. “Have I told you lately that I love you, Gus?” 

“I’ll see you later, Wy,” Waverly said as her sister took a large bite of the burger.

Wynonna caught Nicole’s gaze and glared at her as she slowly chewed her food. She gestured at her own eyes with her index and middle finger, and then at the redhead and back again — a signal that she would be watching. Nicole gulped and turned to follow the smaller brunette out. 

They didn’t notice when a man got up from a table across the room and followed a short distance behind. 

Nedley leaned toward Dolls. “He’s a Revenant — one of Bobo’s guys,” he said quietly. “This can’t be good.”

“The woman with Ms. Earp is my agent,” Dolls assured. “She can handle it.”

***

As they stepped out of the bar, Waverly stopped and turned to look up at the redhead. 

“Do you want to follow me in your car? My Jeep is in the parking lot next to the bar.”

“I actually parked next to you, so that works.”

“Earp!” a man snarled behind them, causing them to stop in their tracks. They turned around and looked to find a man in jeans and a black motorcycle jacket approaching. Waverly looked at him, trying to place where she had seen him before.

“Do I know you?” she asked.

“Your sister did,” he sneered. “The dead one. Willa. She used to spend a lot of time with me and the boys.”

Waverly’s face went pale. “You’re one of the Revenants. Stevie, right?”

“Waves,” Nicole said quietly, moving closer and taking a protective stance beside the smaller woman.

“Bobo and the Clanton woman want a word with you, Earp. You have something that belongs to them.”

“I told them, I don’t have it anymore,” Waverly tried to hide the tremble in her voice.

Stevie took a menacing step forward and snarled, “You better come up with it, little Earp. Bring it to the junkyard tomorrow at noon.”

“What?” Nicole snorted. “Is there some sort of old west showdown at high noon?”

“And just who are you?” Stevie snarled.

“Haught, he’s not worth it,” Waverly said quietly as she placed a hand on the redhead’s arm.

“Oh, now I see,” Stevie mocked. “She’s your attack dog, is she Earp? Gotta get the crazy ginger bitch to heel?”

Before Nicole could even respond, Waverly punched Stevie in the jaw, sending him reeling. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that, you shit-eater."

Nicole quirked an eyebrow at Waverly as a hopeful smile cracked her lips. "Girlfriend?"

The brunette blushed and looked down as she clutched her hand that stung from the impact of the punch. "I…well, we aren't technically broken up. We're just…on a break?"

They almost didn't notice as Stevie regained his footing and pulled a knife, holding it out towards the women.

“You’re going to regret that, little Earp!”

“Drop it!” Nicole commanded. She drew her gun and pointed it at Stevie. “Waves, I saw your sheriff walk into the bar just before we left. Can you go get him?”

“I’m not leaving you alone. What if there are other Revenants around? I'll call Aunt Gus.” She pulled out her phone and dialed the bar as Nicole kept the gun trained on Stevie. 

“Aunt Gus, can you send Nedley out to the parking lot? There’s been an incident…Yes, I’m fine…Yes, I’m sure. But, ummm, can you have Wynonna bring me a bag of ice or something? Thanks, Aunt Gus.”

Nedley walked out a moment later, speaking into his radio. He surveyed the scene in front of him. Stevie was lying face-down on the ground with his hands outstretched in front of him. Nicole stood by him with her gun drawn. Waverly was beside Nicole, clutching her injured hand, with a grimace on her face.

“Stevie, what have you gotten into this time?” Nedley asked as he approached. 

He pulled out his handcuffs and proceeded to cuff Stevie’s hands behind his back. The sheriff then pulled out an evidence bag and carefully gathered up the discarded knife. Finally, he turned his attention toward Nicole, who had holstered her weapon.

“Ms…”

“Haught. Nicole Haught.” She extended her hand to him. 

“Oh, yes. Chrissy mentioned she met you at the Earp girls’ birthday. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you, sir. Your daughter was lovely.”

“While I’d love to exchange pleasantries, I’m going to need your gun. This may seem like an old west type of town, but we don’t condone drawing guns on our citizens.” Waverly could swear she saw Nedley wink as he extended a hand.

“I understand, Sheriff.” She handed the gun over. 

“This is your fault!” Wynonna hissed at Nicole as she stormed out of Shorty’s. She had drawn her fist back to punch the redhead when Waverly stepped between the women.

“Wynonna! It’s not her fault.” She lowered her voice and continued. “Stevie was after me.”

“What? What’s going on baby girl?” Wynonna glanced at her sister, eyes wide.

“Not here. We’ll talk back at the homestead.” Waverly glanced down and saw a bar towel full of ice in her sister’s hand. She took it and wrapped it around her hand. “Thanks.”

Deputy Clayborn approached from the direction of the sheriff’s department. “Sheriff, you called for backup?”

“Deputy, can you take Stevie here and lock him up in a cell. He threatened Ms. Earp with a deadly weapon.” Nedley held up the knife that had been placed into an evidence bag and then handed it over to Holt.

Holt grabbed Stevie by the arm and led him toward the station. 

“Remember what I said, Earp,” Stevie yelled with a sneer. Holt leaned toward Stevie and muttered something that went unnoticed by the others.

“Waverly, do you need to go get that hand looked at?” Nedley asked.

“No, Sheriff, I just need to ice it.”

“Ok then. Ms. Haught, why don’t you take Ms. Earp home so she doesn’t have to drive with that injured hand.”

“No!” Wynonna interjected, “I’ll take her.”

“Now Wynonna, these two look like they have things to talk about,” Nedley said. “I have a visitor from out of town waiting for me inside who I would like to introduce you to and I have a burger to finish.”

“Does Chrissy know you are eating burgers?” Waverly teased as Wynonna hurried inside, eager to meet Nedley’s out-of-town visitor. 

“Ms. Earp, don’t make me change my mind about not taking you two over to the station right now to take your statements. Let me enjoy my burger and then I’ll meet you at your homestead a little later. Ms. Haught, please don’t leave town until we have a chance to talk.”

“Understood, sir,” Nicole responded. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Waverly has some surprises to share and WayHaught has a chat.
> 
> One person asked about the mug described in here. Honestly, I had just done a search for rainbow unicorn mugs or something like that and picked one that seemed fitting. Here are some links to ones like the one described (I can't attest whether any are the "correct" link vs grey market):
> 
> [Mug on Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/listing/743729517/sprinkle-tits-funny-mug-15oz-mug-unicorn>Mug%20on%20Etsy</a>%0A<a%20href%20=)  
> [Mug on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Unicorn-sprinkle-today-Mug-Coffee/dp/B07MNWGFQT/ref=pd_sbs_79_1/134-3594602-0183126>Mug%20at%20Amazon</a><br/>%0A<a%20href=)  
> [Sticker at Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/listing/668587651/unicorn-sprinkle-tits-png-file)  
> 


	14. On the homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agent Haught, this belongs to you,” Nedley said as he handed over her gun. “I know who you are and why you are here, but I didn’t want to blow your cover earlier.”
> 
> “Would someone please explain why my sister – the nicest person in Purgatory – is being threatened by loser gang members?”
> 
> Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Nicest person in Purgatory?” 
> 
> The brunette just shrugged. “There was a vote. I got a sash.”
> 
> ***  
> A lot is revealed as the confrontation with Clanton and Del Rey approaches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end now so this is a slightly softer interlude before two rough chapters to come. 
> 
> Keep your eyes out for a crazy and hopefully fun one-shot I am hoping to post over the weekend. It has nothing to do with this or any of my other fics. It is just a random idea that came out of a conversation and took on a life of its own. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) for cleaning up all my many typos.

To say the drive back to the homestead was awkward would have been an understatement. Furtive glances, aborted attempts to say something, and silence filled the car as Nicole drove. The only words exchanged between the women were when Waverly gave directions. 

“Wow, Waves,” Nicole finally said as they pulled into the homestead’s driveway. “Is this where you grew up?”

“Yeah. Well, until my dad died. Then we went to live with my Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. And then I lived in the apartment above Shorty’s for a while when, ummm, when Champ and I were together.” She ducked her head and blushed as Nicole glanced at her briefly.

“The homestead had gotten pretty run down over the years. But Wynonna and I did a lot of work when she moved back here.” Waverly looked up at Nicole with pride in her eyes. “Wynonna really turned things around once she came home. Then she did a lot more work once she found out she was pregnant with Alice.”

“Sounds like there’s definitely more to Wynonna than shots and bad puns,” Nicole joked, drawing a laugh from the brunette.

She parked the car in front of the house and hurried around to open Waverly’s door, which earned a smile from the younger woman. The awkward silence from before fell back over them as they walked toward the door. Waverly dug through her purse to find her house keys then winced as she tried to unlock it. Perhaps her wrist was more injured than she first thought. 

Nicole reached out and gently took the keys from the brunette. Waverly felt a shiver race through her and a blush form on her cheeks as their fingers accidentally brushed. She glanced up at the distracted redhead through her lashes and the hint of a smile crossed her face. 

“Why don’t you go grab a seat on the couch and I’ll get us a couple of drinks,” Waverly gestured in the direction of the living room as she walked through the door before the redhead. “Beer okay?”

“Sounds great, Waves.”

Waverly emerged from the kitchen a few moments later with two bottles of beer. Her wrist ached as she handed Nicole one and she felt a grimace crease her face. She took a seat on the couch at the opposite end from the redhead and tucked her foot underneath herself as Waverly turned to face her.

“Waves, is your wrist okay?” Nicole scooted closer and took the brunette’s hand. She poked at it and manipulated it gently. “It doesn’t seem broken, but we should get this wrapped up. Do you have anything for it?”

Waverly’s other hand moved up to the redhead’s cheek, as if of its own volition, and she felt the redhead lean into it. She smiled and picked up her phone. “I’ll text Wynonna and ask her to pick something up.”

Nicole reached into her pocket and pulled out the flash drive. 

“I think this is what – Stevie, was it? – was asking about. I’m really sorry I forgot to give it to you after the incident at the law school.”

“That’s okay, Nicole. We were a little distracted Thursday and Friday night.” She glanced down and blushed. “And then Saturday…”

“Yeah. I’m so sorry, Waves. For everything. But especially for you getting dragged into all this, for putting you in danger. I never, ever wanted that. I…”

“Nicole,” Waverly cut her off. She took and held up the flash drive. “This wasn’t your fault. Clootie gave me the wrong drive, and gave Bobo and Clanton the one with my paper on it. I gave you the drive, remember?”

“Waves…”

“Nope. You are not going to blame yourself, Nicole. Not for that, at least. Clootie screwed up.” Waverly took the redhead’s hand and looked her in the eyes. “I know you wouldn’t intentionally put me in danger.”

They lapsed into a silence that was surprisingly comfortable despite the tension between them. Both had things to say, but neither knew how to bring them up. 

“Waves,” Nicole said after a while. “I…I just wanted to say…”

The door slammed open. 

“Haught shit! Get your ass over here so I can kick it,” Wynonna shouted. 

In the distance, there was the sound of tires on the gravel of the homestead’s driveway. 

Wynonna stormed into the living room, a drugstore bag in her hand. She dropped it on the couch beside Waverly and then grabbed Nicole by the arm, pulling her up. 

“Wynonna! Knock it off!” Waverly yelled, shoving her sister away from the redhead. She inhaled sharply and winced from the pain in her wrist.

“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole moved quickly to the brunette’s side, then gently took her injured hand and the drugstore bag. “Let me wrap that wrist for you?”

“Baby girl, are you okay?” Wynonna was unable to meet her sister’s eyes. Before she could say more, there was a knock at the door. 

“That will be Nedley and that smoke show who was with him at the bar. I’ll go get it.”

“That smoke show is my boss,” Nicole muttered. 

“What?” Wynonna stopped suddenly and looked back at the redhead with eyes wide. “Your boss? Haught Stuff, buddy. You’ll put in a good word for me with him, won’t you?”

Nicole rolled her eyes then went back to tending to Waverly’s wrist. “Yeah, sure, Wynonna. Whatever you want. Tho it’s kind of hard to do if you kill me.”

Nedley and Dolls entered the living room then took seats while Wynonna went to fetch drinks for the group. Waverly inwardly laughed at Wynonna trying to play the charming host. 

“Agent Haught, this belongs to you,” Nedley said as he handed over her gun. “I know who you are and why you are here, but I didn’t want to blow your cover earlier.”

“Would someone please explain why my sister – the nicest person in Purgatory – is being threatened by loser gang members?”

Nicole quirked an eyebrow. “Nicest person in Purgatory?” 

The brunette just shrugged. “There was a vote. I got a sash.”

“You must be pretty popular around here,” Nicole observed.

“It’s all in the smile and wave.” 

“Dolls,” the redhead redirected her attention to her boss. “The Revenant said our targets want to meet Waverly at the junkyard at noon tomorrow. They want this.” She held up the flash drive. 

“Why are they so desperate for the drive?” Waverly asked. “Weren’t the files corrupted?”

“It actually was high-level encryption,” Dolls responded. “The drive had some information on it that is very valuable to Del Rey and Clanton.”

“Bobo Del Rey has been shady for as long as I can remember,” Nedley said. “But enough to draw a cross-border task force? And the Clantons have always kept to themselves out at their junkyard. What is really going on?”

“Have you noticed how Del Rey has bought up a lot of empty buildings and then just let them sit idle? Or how Clanton really doesn’t have any customers at the junkyard? Or how the Revenants always seemed to escape charges or get off with a slap on the wrist when Cryderman was around?”

“Well, now that you mention it,” Nedley mused. 

“They have been laundering money through their businesses, especially real estate deals. We are still not sure if Cryderman was on the take from them or if they had threatened him, but he’s dirty.” Dolls glanced first at Waverly, then Wynonna. “And we believe Ward Earp had been on the take and that Del Rey ordered his murder.”

“Well, that would explain the discrepancies in the autopsy and Cryderman’s refusal to give me the warrant I requested,” Nedley noted.

Waverly turned to Nicole, her expression steely and pained. “You knew this was connected to my father’s and sister’s deaths and didn’t say anything? Even after I told you what I know about it?”

“Waves, it wasn’t like that,” Nicole said softly. “After you told me about the connection between your father and Bobo, I passed the information along to Dolls so we could look into it. I couldn't tell you anything while the investigation was pending."

She paused and then glanced at Dolls before continuing. "But I was going to tell you as soon as we had anything concrete to link it, even if it meant losing my job.” 

The brunette looked into her eyes and saw she was sincere. There was something else in the brown depths, something that made her heart flutter despite the hurt she still felt. Waverly nodded, satisfied.

“She’s telling the truth,” Dolls assured. “That was around the time when I first reached out to Sheriff Nedley. If not for you, Waverly, we wouldn’t have made the Purgatory connection so quickly. That helped put some big puzzle pieces into place. We haven’t been able to conclusively link them to your father yet, but I suspect that we will get the information we need once we have some suspects in custody. Someone will make a deal to save their own skin.” 

Waverly felt Nicole’s hand move to her knee and give it a reassuring squeeze. She covered Nicole’s hand with her own and looked again into the redhead’s eyes. She saw reassurance and hope reflected back at her. 

“You know, if you had just told me the truth, if I had known you were looking into that, I could have helped.” Waverly’s voice was a combination of exasperation and excitement as she glanced first at Nicole and then at the others around the room.

“What do you mean, Waves?” Nicole asked. 

“Baby girl, your stuff is out in the barn,” Wynonna said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. 

Waverly stood up, gripping Nicole’s hand tighter and pulling the redhead up with her. She started toward the door and gestured for the others to follow. The brunette stopped suddenly when she noticed a blonde, clad in skin-tight black pants and shirt, approaching up the driveway. She moved closer to Nicole, seeking comfort, as Dolls stepped out.

“Shapiro,” Dolls called. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago. I was keeping watch to make sure I wasn’t followed.” 

“Folks, this is my agent, Eliza Shapiro. She has been in Purgatory ever since we got Nicole’s report about the connections here. I have a couple more agents who have been poking around some of Del Rey’s and Clanton’s properties and businesses.”

Waverly noticed the blonde turn to glance between her and Nicole before giving the redhead a knowing wink. A flush formed across Nicole’s cheeks and Waverly felt something unpleasant stir within her.

“C’mon, Haught, I need your help.” The brunette roughly grabbed the redhead’s hand and resumed pulling her toward the barn. 

No sooner had they entered the barn and closed the door behind them, when Waverly pushed Nicole against it and kissed her hard and possessively. Nicole hesitated before leaning into the kiss. Then she pulled back. Waverly’s lips instinctively chased the redhead’s as she felt the taller woman rest her forehead on her own. 

“Waves, wait,” Nicole breathed. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Oh god, Nicole. I shouldn’t have...I just…” she stammered.

“Hey, hey,” Nicole said, tipping the brunette’s face up toward her as she looked deep into hazel eyes. “It's okay. I just think we should talk and figure out what you want.”

“It’s just that, when I saw Shapiro wink at you, and the way you blushed…”

Nicole laughed, causing Waverly to narrow her eyes at the redhead. 

“Waves, she did that because she finally put a face to the stories I had told her about you.”

“You talked about me?”

“Of course I did. To Dolls, too. And not just because of this case. Waves, I love you, of course I talked about you.” 

“You…you love me?” Waverly wasn’t sure if she had heard right or if her mind was playing tricks on her. 

Nicole blushed. “Yes, Waves, I do. And I don't expect you to say it back, especially after all that's happened. But that’s why we need to talk. I love you, and I want you to trust me, which I know might be hard right now. Just know, I’ll do whatever it takes to earn that trust back.”

Waverly felt her heart race as butterflies took flight in her stomach at the soft look Nicole gave her in that moment. The brunette felt almost like she was staring into the eyes of a devoted labrador retriever. She felt her anger and hurt melt away a little more.

“Okay.” She said softly, leaning up to give Nicole a gentle kiss. “Later this evening.” 

The door flew open with a loud bang, causing the women to jump. Waverly felt Nicole tense beside her. The redhead was immediately on guard and ready to protect the smaller woman. Both relaxed as they recognized the noisy intruder.

“Baby girl,” Wynonna shouted. “Did you find your stuff?”

“Not yet, Wy.”

Wynonna glanced suspiciously between the two women. She ended with a glare at Nicole before turning toward a corner where boxes were piled and a whiteboard stood. 

“C’mon, baby girl. Your stuff is over here.”

A short time later, Waverly’s evidence board was in the middle of the barn with several boxes stacked nearby. The board had maps of Purgatory and the Ghost River Triangle, with pictures and real estate listings for properties, pictures of Bobo del Rey and several key Revenants, and handwritten notes. 

Lines connected some of the items or people to each other or to points on the map. Waverly stood in front of the group, explaining her theories that connected Bobo and the Revenants to the crash that killed her father and sister, and to other incidents in town. She glanced at Nicole, who stared at her with eyes wide and full of admiration, and her mouth slightly agape.

“Earp, you did this?” Dolls asked. Waverly nodded.

“This is amazing work. These boxes have more information to back it up?” Dolls pulled the top off a box and started thumbing through the files inside.

“Yep,” she said, popping the “p.” “I was discouraged from spending much time on this. It’s a long story. I just kept hearing things around town, and I started digging. But Sheriff Nedley couldn’t get the warrant he needed, despite the evidence, so it seemed like a dead end.”

Nedley nodded in confirmation. “Cryderman blocked it.”

“Shapiro,” Dolls said. “Let’s take all this back to the motel so we can see what gaps it fills in."

He turned to Waverly. "If that's okay with you, that is?”

The brunette beamed. Her smile widened further when she looked up at Nicole and saw eyes reflecting the pride the redhead felt in her.

"Of course," she said. "I'm glad it can be of use rather than gathering dust in here."

“What about tomorrow’s meeting?” Nicole asked. “I don’t think it is safe for Waverly to go. But if she doesn’t go, there is other danger. And Wynonna has a young kid…”

“I will call Gus. Alice can stay with her for a couple days if we need her to or Doc can come get her,” Wynonna offered. “I don’t want her to be an impediment to taking these guys down once and for all, if that is what we are going to do.” 

“This is going to move our timeline up, but this could be our opportunity to move,” Dolls said. “If Waverly wears a wire, we might even be able to get a confession.”

"She can't wear a wire!" Wynonna objected. "What if they figure it out? They'll kill her."

"It's okay, Nonna. I'll be fine." Waverly's voice conveyed a confidence that she didn't necessarily feel.

“I’m going with her,” Nicole said, squeezing the brunette's hand reassuringly. 

“No, Haught. She needs to go alone. You will take up a position with us on the perimeter,” Dolls said.

“I’ll go with her,” Wynonna offered. 

“No,” Waverly insisted. “I have to do this alone. I got the impression that Bobo won’t let anyone hurt me if I am alone. He and Clanton butted heads over it last week.”

“We’ll be nearby. We’ll have agents stationed at strategic points and we’ll have surveillance. Waverly will have a ‘safe word’ for us to pull her out if she has any concerns. We’ll have agents hit the trailer park, and Del Rey’s and Clanton’s offices in Big City simultaneously. I’ll call Clootie and we’ll make sure Beth is taken into protective custody tonight. Mercedes is already out of town. We’re going to have to move on Clanton’s daughter and the BTG offices, as well.”

“Beth Gardner?” Wynonna asked.

“Long story,” Waverly said. “I take it Beth is the informant?” She turned to Nicole, who nodded. 

“I have some arrangements to make before tomorrow morning,” Dolls said. He turned to Waverly. “Haught and I will be back here in the morning then we’ll finalize the plans for your meeting with Clanton and Svane.”

“Dolls, I think someone should stay here and make sure the Earps are safe. I…I can stay… umm, on the couch,” Nicole said.

Wynonna gave the redhead a sharp look, making it clear she didn’t trust her or her motivations. 

“Haught, are you sure? I need you both fresh and on your A-game tomorrow." Dolls looked between Nicole and Waverly. He knew Nicole well enough to know she was hoping to make amends with the younger Earp.

Nicole looked at Waverly and knew they needed this time together. "I'm sure."

***

Nicole and Waverly sat beside each other on the porch swing, watching the sunset. Each held a wine glass and a partially-consumed bottle sat nearby on the porch. The pair leaned into each other as they talked. They had been talking, really talking, for a while and a comfortable silence had fallen between them. 

For the first time, Nicole felt like she could really open up to Waverly. There had been so many parts of herself she had to keep hidden in the months since she first met the brunette on the school’s chat boards and, at times, she felt like it was eating her alive. She had never felt for anyone what she felt for the woman beside her and she didn’t want there to be any secrets between them. 

So Nicole opened herself up to the younger woman. Whatever Waverly wanted to know, as long as it wasn’t directly about her work, she would answer. She would have talked about work, had she been able to, but the budding attorney next to her understood the value of confidentiality and respected that.

Now she sat looking out at the homestead land as the setting sun painted different shades of purple, pink, and orange across the horizon. Despite what the next day held, Nicole felt at peace sitting beside the woman she loved on this remote porch. Sitting there in that moment, she understood why Waverly's first instinct after the events of Saturday morning was to escape to the homestead.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice drew her from her reverie.

“Yeah, Waves?”

“So, was your Black Badge job the one your parents didn’t like?”

“Well, it started before that. They didn’t like me going to law school to begin with. Tho I suppose they would have been okay with it if I used it to, you know, fight the man or something. But they knew I went to law school because I wanted it to be a step toward a federal law enforcement agency. So they hated it. My parents were kind of…non-traditional. And they didn’t like or trust law enforcement. So when I got the job and moved to DC, it was the final straw for them.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I guess pretty broken parents is something we have in common, huh?” Waverly nudged the redhead before resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. Nicole instinctively reached her arm across the brunette's shoulders and pulled her closer. 

“And when you said you were hiking the John Muir trail and then kind of went radio silent for a while right before school started...” She hesitated. “Is— is that really where you were?”

“I really did go for most of that time. I did text you a few times. Didn’t you get the photos I sent?” Nicole's tone echoed her surprise. 

The redhead felt Waverly shake her head and heard a quiet “no.” She pulled out her phone and scrolled back through her messages. 

“Oh. It looks like they never went through. That would also explain why you never replied. Signal was so hit-and-miss on that trip.” 

She showed the phone to the younger woman. There was a selfie of her next to a beautiful lake as the sunset cast pink shadows across its surface. Another picture was from on top of a mountain. And in another, a group of women stood behind her, including one particularly attractive one who stood close and held her fingers up in “rabbit ears” behind her.

“Are those the friends you went with?” Waverly asked the obvious.

“Yeah.” Nicole pointed to each one and mentioned their names and where they were from. 

“And that is Shae,” she said, pointing to the woman Waverly had noticed. “They’re all in the climbing club together.”

Nicole felt Waverly tense up beside her as she sat up and put a little more distance between them. “Shae? As in your ex-wife?”

“Waves. Baby, it isn’t like that,” Nicole tried to reassure her. 

“Yes, she’s my ex-wife. But we’re friends. That’s her girlfriend.” Nicole pointed to one of the other women. “She knew I was taking the picture to send to this amazing brunette who I hadn’t yet met in person but who I was…who I am…totally smitten with.”

“Really? You were smitten even then? Before we even met?” Waverly leaned back into her, snuggling close.

“How could I not be?” Nicole asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You said you were there most of the time — what about the rest?”

“Black Badge caught up with me at one of our re-supply stops and I had to cut my vacation short. There was some movement in this case that moved up our timeline. They needed me back in DC for a bit before school started.”

“Why didn’t you reach out?”

“I should have. But work had me so busy and I was planning my move once everything was finalized with the school. By that point, it had gotten so close that I kind of just wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you sure did surprise me,” Waverly laughed. 

“Clearly. You didn’t even recognize me sitting next to you.”

“Your hair was different,” Waverly said defensively, reaching up to twirl a strand of the woman’s hair. 

“So, are we okay?” Waverly asked, a few moments later.

“Girlfriends fight,” Nicole shrugged it off. “It’s…normal.”

“It’s kinda the worst.” 

“It’s totally the worst.” Nicole agreed with a laugh. 

They sat there until the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon and the stars started dotting the sky. Despite all her camping and climbing trips, Nicole was sure she had never seen so many stars before. 

"Wow," she breathed. "The night sky here is amazing."

"Oh!" Waverly exclaimed. "A shooting star. Quick, make a wish."

"My wish already came true," Nicole said, followed by a kiss to Waverly's cheek that caused the brunette to blush and lean closer into her. 

“It’s getting late and chilly,” Waverly said finally. “We should go to bed.”

The wine in their glasses was gone although the bottle was still half-full. They knew they needed to be sharp the next day — Waverly was putting herself at risk and Nicole wanted to be as prepared as she could be.

The redhead got up and extended her hand to help Waverly up. Waverly took the wine bottle and glasses, and made her way inside as Nicole went to retrieve her overnight bag from her car. 

“Waves, do you have any blankets or anything so I can make up the couch?” Nicole called as she entered the house. 

“I…” Waverly started when she returned from the kitchen. She dipped her head as a blush spread across her face. “I was thinking you could just stay with me? The couch is really uncomfortable.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Besides, I slept so well those nights you stayed with me and with all that is going on, I…I just don’t want to sleep alone.”

***

Waverly sat nervously on the edge of her bed as Nicole was in the bathroom washing up. Despite the confidence she expressed earlier, she was nervous about the meeting tomorrow. What if she misread Bobo? What if he couldn't protect her even if he wanted to? What if something happened to her or Nicole? She had no doubt she loved the tall redhead, and their conversation that evening had gone a long way toward soothing the hurt and anger she felt the last few days. 

Nicole entered the room then laid her clothes and toiletries on top of her overnight bag next to the closet. Waverly stood up and moved toward her. The redhead smiled and pulled her into a hug. The brunette leaned into it at first, but it wasn't enough.

Waverly looked up into Nicole's eyes with a fire burning in her own. She reached up and tucked a stray bit of hair behind the redhead's ear, letting her hand linger. She felt Nicole lean into the touch. Waverly gently pulled Nicole toward her, leaning forward to join their lips in a sweet, loving kiss. 

Nicole pulled back and, for a split-second, doubts flooded Waverly's mind. But then the redhead surged forward, crashing their lips together in a fiercely passionate kiss like nothing Waverly felt before. It was like both women shared the fear it could be their last night together. 

Waverly's hands drifted to the hem of Nicole's shirt and slid under to brush the soft skin below. She felt, as much as heard, Nicole's gasp as her cold hands met warm skin. Her hands drifted up, tugging the shirt with it. 

Nicole pulled back, putting a momentary distance between them. 

"Waves, wait…" Nicole's breathing was ragged.

Waverly couldn't meet the redhead's eyes, afraid she had pushed too far. She worried Nicole, ever considerate of her feelings and never wanting to push her, might not want to take things further under the circumstances. She felt the redhead tip her chin up until their eyes met.

"Waves, are you sure?" Nicole asked sincerely.

“I mean, the best sex is...is make-up sex, right? And I...” She couldn’t bring herself to say the word that was right there, right on the tip of her tongue, even if Nicole had said it earlier. “I like you.”

Nicole's release of the breath she had been holding came out almost like a laugh of relief. 

“I like you too.”

The redhead dipped her head and joined their lips again, as she guided them toward Waverly's bed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that makes up for last week's angst. These two couldn't go into the next week's big confrontation without resolving at least the big issues between them. 
> 
> Next week - the high-noon showdown. More truth is revealed, someone is killed, someone winds up hurt... I apologize in advance.


	15. High Noon Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little Earp, do you have our drive?” Margo asked.  
> Waverly stood straight and tried to exude confidence, despite her nervousness. She hoped her hands were not shaking as she held out the flash drive to show it to Margo.   
> “And it is the right one, this time? We don’t need another copy of your law school paper,” the woman snarked.
> 
> \--  
> It's Earp vs Clanton at high noon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the big showdown -- brace yourselves.
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101).  
> Thanks also to [GoldenWaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWaffles/pseuds/GoldenWaffles) who also gave me feedback on an early draft of this chapter. 
> 
> And, I apologize in advance...

Waverly was at the stove making breakfast — her famous vegan pancakes. Despite the impending confrontation, she was happy and content and, she admitted to herself, head-over-heels in love. Her mood was light and even the nerves evoked by the day ahead couldn’t change that right now.

Nicole sat at the kitchen table behind her, deep in conversation with Dolls, who had arrived early to discuss strategy for the noon meeting with Margo and Bobo. The brunette couldn’t help but glance behind her at every chance she got. She loved the way the redhead looked when she was deep in concentration. Waverly really loved everything about her — she loved her, but just didn’t have the courage to admit it to the woman herself. 

The brunette’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cup being placed heavily on the counter beside her. She turned to see her sister, who was still barely awake, pouring a cup of coffee. The older Earp looked at her pointedly, her eyes betraying a lack of sleep. 

“Morning, Nonna,” Waverly said cheerily as she flipped the pancakes.

“So, you and Haught are back together, huh?” Wynonna asked. 

The older Earp leaned against the counter and looked pointedly at the brunette. At the table, Nicole and Dolls looked up. The deputy marshall arched an eyebrow curiously at his friend beside him. 

“Ummm,” she delayed, glancing at Nicole for reassurance. The redhead gave a small shrug, as if to say the decision whether to tell Wynonna was Waverly’s alone. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said, turning toward her sister with a big smile. She looked toward the table, her hazel eyes finding brown. A matching smile formed on the redhead’s face. 

“H— how did you know?”

“The homestead has  _ very _ thin walls, baby girl,” the elder Earp said pointedly. 

The redhead had been mid-sip of coffee when Wynonna made the comment, and had nearly choked. Instead, she was now a color of red Waverly had never seen before and was frantically trying to clean up the coffee she had spit out across the kitchen table. Waverly turned a similar shade of red, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she struggled for something to say. 

Wynonna leaned back against the counter. She took a sip of her coffee and looked smugly between her sister and the redhead. Dolls looked between the three women and just started laughing, a hearty laugh. 

“Is something burning, baby girl?” Wynonna asked. “Or is that just your cheeks?”

“Fudgenuggets,” Waverly exclaimed, lifting the burnt pancakes from the pan and dumping them into the trash. 

**

Nicole sat on the edge of Waverly’s bed as the younger woman paced, nervousness emanating from her. They had gotten dressed in relative silence and were getting ready to leave for the meeting with Margo and Bobo. Dolls had already left to get his agents in position and coordinate local resources with Nedley.

The redhead reached out and pulled Waverly close. The brunette slotted between the taller woman’s legs and rested her arms across her shoulder. For a moment they just held each other, taking comfort in their closeness. 

“Waves, are you sure you want to do this? There has to be another way. I don’t want you putting yourself in the line of fire.”

“I have to, Nicole. I — I need to help finish this.” 

Nicole could tell from her tone that Waverly was nervous, but there was also an undercurrent of determination. It was a hint of the same fire that the redhead so admired in her girlfriend, that she had fallen for so quickly. 

“Just, be careful, baby. I just got you back and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I love you.”

“I…” Waverly started. “You too, Nicole. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Don’t worry, Waves. I’ll be safely tucked in the van with Dolls.” From her tone, it was clear that was the last place she wanted to be. 

**

A little before noon, Nicole found herself sitting beside Dolls in a surveillance van. They were parked a short distance from the junkyard behind a copse of trees where, they hoped, they would be unnoticed. A series of screens showed the views from cameras worn by BBD agents who had taken up positions in the woods and brush around the junkyard, as well as some cameras agents had managed to set up near the junkyard the previous night — nearly every angle was covered. Another screen gave a split-screen view of the agents waiting to raid the trailer park. And the final one was from a micro-camera hidden in a brooch Waverly wore.

“You’ll do fine, baby,” Nicole said reassuringly into the radio that was tuned to Waverly’s channel. “We’re here and we’re watching everything.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” Waverly’s tone betrayed her nerves. 

“I love you, Waves.”

A gagging sound came across the coms. 

“Angel pants, this is bacon donut,” Wynonna’s voice said in their ears. “Quit making me gag.” 

Dolls rolled his eyes, inwardly glad that only the Earps and the surveillance van were on that channel. Although not an official part of the operation, Wynonna had insisted on having access to the communication channels so she could monitor from a short distance away. He had regretted it immediately when the Earp sisters suggested they have code names and the safe word be the phrase, “tacos are tasty.” Eventually, they settled on a reference to grabbing a beer at Shorty’s.

The screen monitoring Waverly’s feed showed her pulling into the junkyard driveway. As Nicole watched, she immediately felt her nerves bubble up again. Her eyes went from screen to screen, watching for anything amiss.

“Alright, Waverly, you’ve got this,” Dolls said into the radio. “No sign of movement from Clanton or Del Rey yet — they’re still inside the house.”

Waverly parked her Jeep and stepped out. She moved toward the open area between the house and the barn, where Dolls had told her they would have the most visibility on her. She had barely moved in that direction before Margo and Bobo emerged from the house and approached her, stopping about ten feet away.

“Time to go,” Dolls said over his long-range radio, the cue for Eliza to send her agents and the local deputies into the trailer park. 

In Big City, agents had Cleo Clanton under surveillance. They had orders to take her into custody and to execute search warrants at the BTG Ventures and Del Rey-Clanton Enterprises offices.

Something caught Nicole’s attention on one of the monitors and she focused on that screen for a moment. Her stomach dropped when she realized what she was looking at.

“Dolls, there’s movement on the barn roof,” Nicole said, pointing to one of the monitors in the van. There was a glint as the sun reflected off something. 

Dolls zoomed the camera that had picked up the glint on the roof. “Gunman,” he said simply.

Nicole was securing her bulletproof vest and opening the door before Dolls could even respond. She knew he would insist on sending a closer agent, but she couldn’t wait — she was going to handle it.

“Haught!” 

His tone brooked no objection. The redhead paused and turned back, about to say something, prepared to disagree with him and explain why she should be the one to go.

“Be careful.”

Nicole nodded and exited the van. She made her way toward the barn, ducking behind rusted out vehicles and piles of junk to avoid detection. To her surprise, there was no one in sight other than Margo, Bobo, and the man on the roof. 

As she made her way around the barn, she found a tall ladder propped against the back wall. Nicole started climbing, careful not to make any noise. She pulled herself onto the roof, staying low to avoid detection. 

She saw the gunman crouched on the opposite side of the roof. He was a skinny, older man with stringy hair and was dressed in military style khakis, complete with hunting vest and a khaki cap.  _ Just like a wannabe militia man _ , Nicole thought to herself. He had a high-caliber hunting rifle set on the rail in front of him as he watched through the scope.

Not wanting to act prematurely and alert the targets below, Nicole took up a position behind a utility closet on the roof and pulled her gun.

“In position,” she whispered.

“Hold,” Dolls said in her ear. “Keep an eye out, Haught. We have a vehicle coming toward the junkyard. Wynonna, do you have a visual?”

“It looks like a PSD vehicle from my position,” Wynonna responded. “I’m going to try to get a better vantage.”

**

“Little Earp, do you have our drive?” Margo asked.

Waverly stood straight and tried to exude confidence, despite her nervousness. She hoped her hands were not shaking as she held out the flash drive to show it to Margo. 

“And it is the right one, this time? We don’t need another copy of your law school paper,” the woman snarked. 

“It’s the one I got from Clootie,” Waverly assured her. “I don’t know what you want with it — the data is corrupted. I couldn’t open it.”

“It’s not corrupted, it’s encrypted. And it has some information that is very valuable to my business interests.” 

Just like a fictional villain who thought they had won, Margo was not afraid to brag about her plans. 

“Made me near sick with dread, thinking my family legacy would be left in my kids’ bumbling hands. But with what’s on that drive, I don’t have to worry.”

The older woman reached out her hands. “Now, just toss it over here, Earp.”

“How do I know you aren’t going to just shoot me?” Waverly challenged, her nerves emboldening her. “What guarantee do I have that you are going to let me go?”

“Maybe I’ll just shoot you and take it from you now,” Margo snarled. 

“You have my promise, angel,” Bobo said gently, finally speaking up. “I made a promise to your family long ago that I would never hurt you, and I won’t let her do it right now, either.”

Waverly didn’t know why, but she actually believed Bobo. Willa had trusted him – he had been a mentor of sorts to her sister, a safe place for the oldest Earp sister to run to when their father turned his anger on her. Of course, that often meant Wynonna and Waverly found themselves the target of their father’s anger. But that wasn’t Bobo’s fault. 

“Okay.” Waverly tossed the drive to Bobo. 

“Just a warning, little Earp,” Margo snarled. “If this is not the right drive, or if we find out anyone has gained access to the data, Uncle Ike will come for you, just as he did your father.”

“What are you talking about?” The wheels in the brunette’s head started turning. Did she mean… 

“Your father’s car accident. You still think that was an accident? That’s what happens when you cross a Clanton.” She snorted. “I bet you didn’t even know he isn’t your father.”

“Wha…” Waverly’s eyes went wide. What was she talking about? Surely she is just trying to get a rise out of her, to goad her into making a bad mistake.

“Your grandfather, too. You…or rather  _ the  _ Earps, have been a menace to my family for generations. I set the wheels in motion for the end of our enemies. And your time will come. Watch your back little Earp.”

Bobo’s eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Margo. Waverly could see that this was new information to him, too. She really hoped that Dolls was picking up all of what was going down. 

“You ordered Ward’s murder?” Bobo’s voice was calm and he spoke slowly. It sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine. “You killed him...and Willa?”

“They were Earps,” Margo spat on the final word. “He got too nosy and wanted too much. We had Cryderman in our pocket, we didn’t need him anymore.”

**

The gunman crouching on the roof released the safety on his rifle and readied a round. Nicole crept forward quietly, taking advantage of his distraction as he watched the interaction below. She pointed her gun at his temple. 

“Drop it,” she ordered in a low voice. “Drop the gun and back away.” 

He gently put the rifle down and raised his hands as he took a step back. 

A sound from the ladder briefly drew Nicole’s attention. Holt Clayborn appeared as he climbed onto the roof.

“Deputy, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the trailer park?” Nicole asked quietly. “Can you place this man under arrest?”

“I can’t do that.” Holt drew his weapon and pointed it at Nicole. “I need you to drop your weapon, agent. Uncle Ike, you have a job to do.” 

As Nicole bent to put her weapon down, the gunman moved forward toward his. She hoped Dolls had heard their conversation.

**

Bobo turned to Margo with fire in his eyes. “You are responsible for Ward’s murder? And my Willa’s?”

“She was collateral damage. What do you care about Earps?” Margo’s tone was incredulous. 

“Angel,” Bobo said quietly to Waverly. “You should leave now.”

As Waverly started backing up, Bobo turned toward Margo. He pulled a gun from under his large fur coat and pointed it at her temple. 

“Clanton, our partnership is over.”

Without warning, Bobo pulled the trigger.

**

As Bobo’s gun below went off, Holt and Ike were momentarily distracted. Nicole lunged for her gun just as Ike lunged for it. They began to wrestle for control.

Holt moved toward the roof’s edge. He looked down to see Bobo standing over his mother’s body with his gun drawn as Waverly looked on in shock.

Holt raised his gun, looking between Waverly and Bobo, as if trying to decide who he hated most, as BBD agents started moving into sight. He released the safety on his gun and took aim.

“Drop it, deputy,” a distinctively female voice said from near the ladder. 

“He killed my mother,” Holt said, his decision apparently made.

“It’s over, Clanton. Don’t make me shoot you.”

“Wynonna!” Nicole’s yell distracted the brunette momentarily as she turned to see the redhead struggling against Ike. Neither had control over the gun and Ike had her pushed back against the low railing on the roof. Wynonna hesitated before turning her attention back to Holt, who was a potential risk to her sister. 

Holt fired. Wynonna pulled her trigger and fired. The impact of the bullet sent Holt tumbling over the edge of the barn roof.

Wynonna turned toward Nicole just as the gun the redhead was struggling for went off. She watched as Nicole lost her footing and tumbled over the side of the roof. 

“Haught!”

Ike turned on Wynonna. He now had control of Nicole’s gun. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Wynonna snarled. She had her gun aimed at him.

Ike started to raise the gun he held and Wynonna didn’t hesitate before pulling the trigger on her own. 

“Make your peace, you asshole.”

**

Waverly stared at Bobo in front of her. Margo was dead and the puddle of blood pooling beneath her continued to grow. She saw BBD agents starting to swarm the junkyard, several converging on her position. 

She thought she heard Nicole’s voice. It sounded like she called her sister’s name. Waverly shook her head. It had to be the shock — neither woman was supposed to be anywhere nearby.

A shot went off from the direction of the barn and Bobo slumped forward in front of her. Waverly froze. A red patch started forming on Bobo’s fur coat as agents approached him.

Waverly heard another shot and she turned to see a body in a deputy uniform tumble from the roof. She followed its path, unable to look away. She recognized him — Clayborn, the one who had arrested Stevie the night before. She heard the sickening crunch as he landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground below. The brunette looked away just as a third shot rang out. 

Waverly heard her sister scream — it sounded like Nicole’s name. She looked up just in time to see Nicole tumble from the barn roof. The redhead tried to grab something, anything, to control her fall. Her fingers grasped the edge of the roof for a moment but she couldn’t hold on. Waverly saw the panic on her girlfriend’s face as she lost her grip and fell. 

“Noooo!” Waverly screamed. Her feet had already started moving her in Nicole’s direction. 

A fourth shot rang out.

“Nicole,” it was barely a whisper as she started running toward where the redhead had landed on top of a tall stack of crates. 

Waverly scrambled up the crates, adrenaline driving her. “Nicole!” she cried out.

She thought she heard other voices behind her, but all Waverly could hear was the amplified beating of her heart. Her sole focus was getting to the redhead.

She saw movement as she climbed toward her girlfriend. A groan. A cough.  _ At least she is alive _ .

Waverly reached the top and kneeled next to Nicole. She brushed hair from Nicole’s face, her hand lingering on the woman’s cheek. The brunette fought back tears, trying to reassure the redhead. 

“Baby, don’t move.”

“Waves,” Nicole reached toward her anyway. Her breathing was clearly labored and her face was creased with pain. She saw tears fall from clenched eyes and trace a path down the redhead’s cheeks. 

The brunette looked over Nicole’s body for any obvious sign of injury. She gasped as she saw the extent of her visible ones. Blood stained her pants and her leg was twisted in an unnatural angle. 

“Haught, if you die, I’m going to kill you!” Wynonna shouted. 

Waverly looked up to see her sister staring down from the roof with a look of panic and terror. Their eyes met briefly as Wynonna turned so she could hurry back to the ground below.

“Haught!” Dolls called out.

“Dolls, up here,” Waverly shouted. “She’s hurt. Bad.”

“Help is on the way,” he yelled up. 

The possibility of an injury — or worse — was high, so an ambulance and paramedics had been on standby at each location. Dolls climbed up the opposite side of the crates and knelt on the other side of Nicole.

“You had to show me up, didn’t you, Haught?” His voice was teasing but his eyes betrayed his concern.

“Did we get them?” Nicole asked. Her voice was weak and strained.

He glanced around at the agents sweeping the junkyard. Bobo had been cuffed and was sitting between two agents. Holt’s shot had only grazed him but he was clearly in pain. 

“Your girl here got Margo to confess to her father’s murder before you decided to see if you could fly.” Waverly glared at Dolls’ joke.

“She’s the best, isn’t she?” Nicole said, proudly. 

She reached out toward Waverly and caressed the side of her face. Waverly leaned into the touch, covering the redhead’s hand with her own as tears fell down her cheeks. Her hand moved to Nicole’s face, mirroring the redhead’s gesture.

Nicole grimaced with every move. Her complexion was pale, and her breathing was shallow. 

“I love you,” she said to Waverly as her hand dropped. 

“Nicole! Dolls, what’s wrong with her?”

Dolls leaned forward, felt her pulse point, and listened for breathing. 

“She’s breathing.”

A ladder appeared against the crates beside her and a moment later a pair of paramedics were climbing up. 

“We’re going to need you to climb down so we can work,” one of them said.

“I don’t want to leave her,” Waverly said fearfully. 

“Over there but stay out of our way.” The paramedic pointed to a ledge formed by the lower stack of crates where Waverly could still be close but not in their way. She kept her hand on Nicole’s cheek and leaned forward, whispering words she hoped would be soothing, hoping she could hear.

The paramedics worked quickly. They got Nicole strapped to a board and then managed to lower her to a waiting gurney. A medivac would transport her to Big City General Hospital where she would have around-the-clock security. The paramedics loaded her into an ambulance to drive the short distance to where the helicopter could safely land. Waverly insisted on riding with them. 

“Earp, give me your keys,” Dolls yelled before they left. “I’ll follow in your Jeep.”

As they drove to the landing site, Nicole briefly regained consciousness. She called for Waverly.

“I’m here baby. They are going to medivac you to Big City. And I'm going to be there when you wake up, okay?”

“No matter what happens, I need you to know...” She took a pained breath. “I have never loved anyone the way that I love you.”

“You know what? Nope. We're not doin' this. They’re going to fix you up good as new. You're gonna be just fine.” Waverly leaned down to kiss the redhead as the ambulance came to a stop. 

Dolls and Wynonna drove up as Nicole was being loaded into the helicopter. “Waverly, here are your keys.”

“I – I can’t ride with her?” 

“Sorry. Even I don’t have that pull,” Dolls said. 

“With her injuries, she will be taken straight into surgery,” one of the paramedics said. “You have time to get there.”

“Waves, I can drive you in your Jeep to the city,” Wynonna offered. “I’ll see if Gus can keep Alice for a few more days. Or bring her to the city to stay with Doc.”

***

The drive to the Big City was quiet. The sisters had stopped by the homestead so Waverly could grab her schoolbooks and the bag Nicole had left behind. They didn’t talk much on the way, despite Wynonna’s attempts to distract the younger brunette from her worry. Wynonna called Doc, who was happy to have the extra time with Alice. Gus would meet them at the hospital after dropping off the youngest Earp that evening. 

As they approached the hospital, Wynonna turned toward Waverly. “I’ll drop you off at the front so you can go straight in to find out what’s going on with your girl. No reason for you to drive around with me looking for parking.”

Waverly was nervously pacing in the hospital waiting room when Wynonna arrived. 

“Hey, baby girl. What’s going on?”

“They won’t tell me anything because I’m not family. Nonna, she had looked so pale and so weak. And her leg... ”

“She’ll be okay, Waves.” Wynonna brushed some hair from her sister’s face. “If she is strong enough to follow you to Purgatory knowing she would have to face my wrath for hurting you, then she is strong enough to get through this.”

Waverly laughed into her sister’s shoulder before finally letting the tears flow.

“I can’t lose her,” she mumbled a moment later. “I— I love her, Nonna.” 

“Well, duh.” Wynonna teased, as she tightened her grip and held her sister close.

Dolls arrived a short time later. Waverly had resumed pacing, so Wynonna explained to him that the hospital wouldn’t tell Waverly anything. 

“Haught is tough,” Dolls reassured the younger Earp. “Let me see if I can get some information.”

Dolls returned a few minutes later. “She is still in surgery. Her leg was broken and she was shot in the thigh. They said the bullet went straight through. She also had a couple of cracked ribs. They promised they would update me when they can. They said it shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Thanks, Dolls.”

“Wynonna, what happened on the roof?” he asked. “Off the record.”

Waverly looked up at her sister as she began. 

“I followed Deputy Clayborn up there. It didn’t feel right. Nedley had all available deputies at the trailer park and if he wasn’t there, he should have been at PSD. And I know Nedley — he wouldn’t have sent him without telling us. When I got up there, he had his service weapon pointed at Nicole, who had another man at gunpoint. When the shot went off down below — I assume it was Bobo’s shot — Nicole went for her gun and the other man did, too. Clayborn went to look over the railing. He took aim at someone.”

“The craziest thing is that when I told him to drop his weapon, he said, ‘he killed my mother’ before taking a shot,” Wynonna continued. “I fired — I couldn’t risk him going after Waverly. The other gunman had overpowered Nicole and had her pushed up against the railing as they struggled over control of her gun. Before I could do anything, the gun went off and Haught fell. Then he turned the gun on me, so I fired.”

“Oh my god,” Waverly breathed as her hands moved to cover her mouth. Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Nonna…”

“It’s okay, baby girl. I’m okay. And your stupidly brave girlfriend will be okay, too.”

“So, Clayborn was actually a Clanton,” Dolls observed. 

“Seems that way,” Wynonna agreed. “I wonder if Nedley knew.”

“Nonna,” Waverly said quietly. “Clanton had daddy killed. It wasn’t Bobo. That’s why he shot her — for Willa.”

“What? After all these years, it wasn’t him?” 

Waverly shook her head. “Someone named Uncle Ike did it. Do you think he was the gunman on the roof?”

Wynonna gasped and looked at her sister. “That’s what Clayborn called him before I shot them both.”

“Daddy’s killer is dead,” Waverly said. “I...I’m not sure how to feel.” 

“What you did today is going to go a big way to closing this case, Earps. You both should be proud of yourself,” Dolls assured. 

“Nonna,” Waverly said quietly. “Margo said daddy isn’t really my father. She said I’m not an Earp.”

“Like hell you’re not. She’s a sociopath, you can’t believe anything she says.”

Waverly sighed and spoke softly, “I just want Nicole to be okay. That’s the only thing that matters to me right now.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!
> 
> Just note, there is no "major character death" tag and there are still 2 chapters left, so take that as you will... 
> 
> Next chapter will reveal what happened to Nicole, but it isn't all good news. 
> 
> And if you need a palate cleanser, might I recommend my batshit crazy [COPS-Wynonna Earp mashup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900709)? 
> 
> And if you are looking for some holiday fluff, check out GoldenWaffle's [For the Holidays, You Can't Beat Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850338/chapters/68186982) and New54321's [Real Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777220/chapters/67996930)


	16. Haught! Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, where is your girlfriend?” Robin asked, looking around for her. “Class starts in just a bit.” 
> 
> “She’s in the hospital.”
> 
> “Damn, Waves, what did you do?” Robin teased, drawing a chuckle.
> 
> “Not me. But it’s a really long story. I’m heading to the hospital this afternoon before Cryderman’s class.”
> 
> “Didn’t you hear?” Robin asked. 
> 
> \---  
> Nicole survived that fall. Waverly heads back to school and finds out what happened to Clootie and Cryderman. And someone not seen in a few chapters returns to make things difficult...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for how this chapter ends... 
> 
> Thanks for fixing my sloppy writing, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101)!

Waverly was lying across several chairs with her head on Wynonna’s lap when she heard Dolls call her name. He was talking to a man in scrubs a short distance away. He gestured for Waverly to join them. 

“Earp, this is Doctor Maddox. He performed Nicole’s surgery.”

“Ms. Earp,” Doctor Maddox began. “I understand you are agent Haught’s partner?”

Waverly glanced at Dolls, who just gave a subtle shrug. It seemed the strait-laced deputy marshal was not above stretching the truth. 

She nodded. “Yes.” 

“The surgery went well, and she is in recovery. The bullet did not do any major damage but the fall did. Her leg was broken in multiple places. We inserted a metal rod and pins to secure the fractures. She also had a couple of bruised ribs. They weren’t as bad as they could have been, but they will cause some pain. She also appears to have a concussion and a sprained wrist.” 

“She is going to need to stay here for one week to two weeks, depending on how she progresses,” he continued “And she is going to need a few months of physical therapy. But she will recover just fine and will be good as new before you know it. All in all, she is lucky — I understand she managed to slow her fall and didn’t fall as far as she could have, which probably saved her life.”

“Someone will come get you when she is moved to a room and I will be in to check on her before the end of my shift,” he said.

“Thank you, Doctor Maddox.” 

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief. She was more relaxed as she took a seat beside Wynonna and told her what the doctor had said. 

“See, baby girl, I told you she was tough,” Wynonna said. Waverly felt her sister wrap an arm around her. It was comforting and reassuring. 

A short time later, a nurse escorted Waverly to Nicole’s room. Dolls and Wynonna had gone down to the hospital cafeteria for a bite to eat and to debrief. Waverly knew Wynonna had a crush on Nicole’s boss — she certainly hadn’t hidden it — and she suspected the idea to get food was as much a chance for her sister to get some time alone with the deputy marshal as it was anything else. 

Waverly opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend if she was sleeping. She gasped as she looked in and caught sight of Nicole. The redhead was propped up with the bed angled up slightly and pillows were placed around her. Her left leg was elevated, an IV drip connected to her arm, and machines surrounded her to monitor her vitals. It looked like she was sleeping, so Waverly entered and quietly closed the door behind her. Her hand went up to wipe away the tears that had started to run down her cheeks. She grabbed a chair that was nearby and carried it to Nicole’s bedside.

“Hey cutie,” Nicole said weakly, opening her eyes and smiling as Waverly put the chair down beside her. 

Waverly let out a sob as she buried her face in the redhead’s shoulder and threw her arms around her chest. She heard Nicole grunt and tried to pull back, realizing she must have hurt her girlfriend. Nicole wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. 

“Nicole, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you.”

“Shhh…It’s okay baby.” Nicole brushed some hair away from Waverly’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “It’s not as bad as it looks. The doctor says I’m gonna be just fine.”

“You could have died and I would have never gotten the chance to tell you I love you.” Waverly’s voice was quiet and tears flowed freely from her eyes. 

“Y—you do?” Nicole’s brown eyes went wide.

“Yes, you big, brave dummy. I love you." She leaned forward and gently kissed the redhead. She gasped as she felt Nicole deepen the kiss. 

Waverly finally pulled back as she felt Nicole struggling to breathe. “Maybe we shouldn’t do that just yet,” the redhead laughed. 

The brunette sat back in her chair and rested her head against her girlfriend’s side. “I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught and I can't wait to show you how much.”

***

Doctor Maddox came by that evening and checked on Nicole. He was pleased with her vitals and explained a little more about her injuries and what she could expect in her recovery. Soon after that, a nurse came by and informed Waverly that visiting hours were ending. 

“I’ll be back in the morning,” she told Nicole. 

“Baby, you need to go to class,” Nicole pleaded. “You can’t risk missing too many classes given the school attendance policies. It’s too important to you.”

“You’re too important to me, Nicole.”

“I love you, Waves. But I don’t want to be the reason you don’t graduate at the top of the class like you planned. I’m not going anywhere.” She gestured around at herself and the equipment she was hooked up to.

“Fiiiine,” Waverly relented. “But I’ll be here when I have time between and after classes.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Nicole laughed and pulled the brunette toward her for a kiss. 

“Ugh, gross,” Wynonna said as she walked into the room. “I know I’ve said it before, but you two really do make ‘The Notebook’ look bleak.”

“Should I tell her I haven’t seen that movie?” Nicole whispered, drawing a giggle from the brunette. 

“C’mon, Waves,” Wynonna said. “Let’s get you home before the nurse comes in and yells at us to leave.” 

Waverly leaned down to give Nicole another kiss before she left. “I love you,” she said quietly. 

“Say that again,” the redhead said with a smile.

“I love you,” Waverly said again, punctuating each word with a kiss. “I really do love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.” 

“I love you, too, Waves. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

The next morning, Waverly was back at school. She found Jeremy and Robin in their usual spot in the student lounge, enjoying their pre-class coffees. She plopped down onto the couch unceremoniously. 

“Oh my god, Waverly!” Robin exclaimed. “Are you okay? We were so worried when we didn’t hear back from you. Nicole kinda freaked Jer out on Monday.”

“It’s been a long few days,” she admitted with a tired sigh. 

“I hope you aren’t mad that I told Nicole where you are,” Jeremy said nervously. 

Waverly blushed. “No,” she said. “I’m very glad you did that.”

The men chuckled knowingly when they noticed her blush, which only caused it to deepen. 

“Alright, Waves,” Jeremey said, holding his hand up for a high-five. 

Robin reached out and high-fived Jeremy back, earning a gasp. Jeremy looked toward his boyfriend with the biggest grin Waverly had ever seen. 

“So, where is your girlfriend?” Robin asked, looking around for her. “Class starts in just a bit.” 

“She’s in the hospital.”

“Damn, Waves, what did you do?” Robin teased, drawing a chuckle.

“Not me. But it’s a really long story. I’m heading to the hospital this afternoon before Cryderman’s class.”

“Didn’t you hear?” Robin asked. “Federal agents swooped in here yesterday afternoon looking for him. He wasn’t here, but they found him at the courthouse. His class was cancelled for tonight. They hope to have a sub by next week.”

“Huh,” Waverly muttered, making a mental note to text Nicole. 

“We better head to class,” Jeremy said, getting up from the couch. 

Waverly took her seat and looked up toward the front of the class. She was surprised to see Clootie standing behind the podium, preparing to present the day’s lesson. The brunette had figured the professor would be laying low after the activities of the day before. BBD had given her a heads-up, and made sure she and Beth had been protected while they raided the offices and took people into custody. According to Dolls, Cleo had managed to avoid apprehension, but everyone else who was targeted had been arrested. 

As Clootie readied herself to present, she glanced up and her eyes met Waverly's. She gave the brunette a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgment. 

Waverly pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to Nicole, making sure the phone was set to silent so the replies would not be disruptive. 

_ Waverly: Hey sweetie. How are you feeling? Would you believe Clootie is here?  _

_ Nicole: I’m achy and I miss you. And that’s definitely surprising. She really is a stone witch, isn’t she? _

Waverly managed to suppress the giggle that threatened to bubble up. 

_ Waverly: Robin told me BBD raided Cryderman’s office here. His class is canceled tonight while they look for a sub.  _

_ Nicole: Dolls is here. He said he was arrested yesterday.  _

_ Waverly: Since my class is canceled tonight, I can spend more time with you. _

_ Waverly: If you want. I don’t want to assume… _

_ Nicole: Baby, of course I want you here.  _

_ Nicole: But only if you can smuggle me a cheeseburger. ;) _

_ Waverly: I’ll see you this afternoon, baby. Xoxo <3 <3 _

_ Nicole: Don't forget my cheeseburger. XXXOOO _

Waverly couldn’t help but smile as she put her phone away. She had no idea what Clootie had been lecturing about, but she didn’t care. When she looked up, Jeremy was looking back at her with a shit-eating grin. She just rolled her eyes. 

As class drew to a conclusion and Waverly prepared to race across campus to her next class, she heard Clootie call her name. “Ms. Earp, can you come here a moment?”

She turned to Jeremy. “I’m going to head to the hospital after my ancient literature class. Do you want to stop by and say hi to Nicole? I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”

“Sure, text us when you are there.”

Waverly made her way to the front of the room and approached Clootie. She was fearing the worst after missing class and being seen texting Nicole. 

“Ms. Earp. I know you have another class right now but I’d appreciate it if you could meet me at my office after. I have something I would like to discuss. 

“Sure. It usually takes me about 10 minutes to get back to the law school. I will see you then.” 

_ Fuck _ , Waverly thought.  _ I’m in trouble. _

That was how Waverly found herself having the most unexpected meeting with the adjunct professor who had nearly gotten her killed. A little over an hour later, Waverly was sitting across from Clootie in the professor’s office. Her gaze was focused down and she fidgeted, unsure where this meeting was going. 

Clootie got up from her desk and closed the door before sitting back down. 

“Ms. Earp, I just wanted to apologize for what has happened.”

_ Wait, what? _ This was not starting the way Waverly had expected. She had no idea what to expect when Clootie had asked to see her — her mind had gone through many different scenarios over the last hour and none of them included an apology. 

Revoking approval of her paper topic? A distinct possibility. A reminder of the class absence policy? Also possible. Chastized for texting and general distraction in class? It wouldn’t have surprised Waverly one bit. But an apology? The furthest thing from Waverly’s thoughts.

“As I think you may know by now,” the older woman continued. “Beth Gardner is currently my client in the ongoing BBD investigation. You probably also heard that Judge Cryderman has been arrested?”

Waverly nodded. She was shocked to hear that agents had raided his office in the school but she was not surprised by the arrest. He had a long history with Bobo, in particular, but also Clanton. He had used his position to further their criminal activities and he was not likely to walk free anytime soon. 

The brunette shuddered. She had been excited to take Cryderman’s trial class — he was a bit of a celebrity in Purgatory as the local judge who got elected to statewide office. Knowing now his involvement in covering up her father’s and sister’s deaths, and his close ties to their murderers, left a sick feeling in her stomach. 

“Di— did you know about his history with my family? How he covered up my father’s murder?” Waverly asked the professor, whose own legal career started in Purgatory. She was genuinely curious and hoped her tone did not come across as accusatory. 

“I knew about your father, Ms. Earp. I…” Clootie paused. “I really don’t know how much you know or even want to know about him, to be honest.”

Waverly stared blankly. How much  _ did _ she want to know? And did she want to hear it now?

“Perhaps we can have a further conversation about this at a later date, when I can speak more freely,” Clootie suggested. “But, no, I did not know any details of your father’s murder or the coverup until recently. I have told BBD everything I know about it.”

“Thank you,” Waverly said softly. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to interrupt. It’s just…”

“I understand, Ms. Earp,” the woman said, seeming genuine. “I am sure this has all been difficult. What I was going to say is that Judge Cryderman was the one who originally gave me the flash drive.”

Waverly thought back to that day in Clootie’s office, when she had heard raised voices and then saw Cryderman storming out. She had no idea what had transpired at the time but it made sense now. 

“When I learned what was on it, I knew it couldn’t get into Clanton’s or Del Rey’s hands. I really had no idea they would actually come after you.”

Waverly stared at the professor, mouth agape. Was Clootie just admitting she had given her the drive on purpose? 

“I saw you were friendly with Agent Haught — both in my class and when I saw you at Gardner Holdings, and she confirmed as much when Ms. Gardner asked the day we met with her at the offices, when Ms. Gardner arranged for Agent Haught to review files she wanted BBD to have access to.”

Seeing the look Waverly gave her, the professor clarified.“Please know that Agent Haught did not suggest I give the flash drive or anything else to you — she had no knowledge. I knew it was risky, but I hoped the drive would make its way to her, which I heard it did. At the very least, I knew it would delay Clanton and Del Rey getting their hands on it. I promise to you, I didn’t mean to give them the drive with your paper on it — I didn’t really think it through at all. I…I panicked. After my meeting with Judge Cryderman — the one right before my meeting with you — I started getting threatening calls and I had to give them something. I forgot that the drive you had given me had your paper on it.”

Waverly was stunned, her mind spinning at the unexpected revelation. This meeting definitely had not gone how she expected. 

“So, I want you to know I’m sorry for putting you at risk,” Clootie concluded.

“I, I don’t know what to say,” Waverly said. 

“Is Agent Haught okay?” Clootie asked, breaking the silence that fell between them. “I didn’t see her in class Monday or today.”

Waverly gave Clootie a quick recap of what had happened in Purgatory, culminating with Nicole ending up in the hospital. 

“I…I am sorry to hear that,” Clootie said. “Please tell her that I will work with her if she exceeds the permitted number of absences as she recuperates. She will have to contact the dean’s office, but I suspect they will work with her under the circumstances. Please let her know that if they give her any trouble, I will personally talk to the dean.”

“Thank you. I will let her know.”

***

Waverly walked toward Nicole’s hospital room, practically skipping. Nicole was finally getting out. 

It had been over two weeks since Nicole was shot and fell from that roof — over two weeks since she almost lost the woman she just knew was the love of her life. It hadn’t been an easy two weeks by any stretch. Waverly spent all her free time at the hospital with the redhead, despite Nicole’s insistence she would be fine alone. But the brunette knew the redhead’s protests were half-hearted — she was bored in the hospital, and enjoyed any company. The older woman was not the best patient. She grew more bored and impatient the longer her hospitalization went on. 

By the start of the second week, their study group had convened in Nicole’s hospital room more than once, Jeremy and Robin joining Waverly’s effort to help the redhead keep up with her studies so she wouldn’t have to drop her classes. The school had been accommodating, so far, but it was conditioned on her keeping up with her coursework and not missing any mandatory exams or assignments. 

Some of Nicole’s colleagues from BBD had visited from time to time and Waverly enjoyed the chance to get to know them, especially Dolls, who she had learned was Nicole’s roommate and best friend as well as her boss. He and Shapiro had taken to openly discussing the Purgatory aspects of the case with Nicole while Waverly was present, listening intently when the brunette had information that could help fill in blanks in their own research. The deputy marshall had gone so far as to suggest Waverly come on board as a consultant — a suggestion that both she and Nicole quickly dismissed. 

The brunette’s body hummed with excitement — and a little bit of nervousness. With the redhead finally going home, they would finally have a chance to pick up with their relationship and see where the future led them. 

Despite Nicole’s initial deception about her work and why she had come to Big City, Waverly believed that the woman she had come to know was the real Nicole. And she was head over heels in love with her. 

Waverly opened the door. “Hi swee…” she started to call out before noticing they were not alone. 

Nicole stood by her bed, packing her last items into her bag. Her head dipped low and her shoulders were slumped. Dolls stood beside her with an expression that was neutral but a hint of caring shone through. A short distance away, a blonde woman in a sharp suit stood quietly with arms crossed, her expression stern and cold. 

“Ms. Earp.” The blonde woman said – it was more a statement than a question making clear she knew exactly who Waverly was. “I’m Agent Lucado with Black Badge Division. I believe you know Agent Haught and Deputy Marshall Dolls.” 

Lucado’s tone was stern as she gestured to the pair by the bedside. At Waverly’s nod, she continued. “Black Badge appreciates your assistance in the case against Clanton and Svane. As the remaining local matters are outside the jurisdiction of our cross-border task force, we are returning to D.C. immediately and turning the case over to local authorities. I will have a local agent get in touch if we need any further information. Now, if you don’t mind, I need my agent to finish packing so we can catch our flight.”

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice trembled. 

The redhead looked up then, her eyes red with unshed tears as she clearly tried to maintain a professional demeanor. She shook her head at Waverly, an unspoken plea not to intervene. Dolls looked over; his usually serious demeanor touched with sympathy. 

“That will be all, Ms. Earp” Lucado said again. 

“I thought you would have learned your lesson by now, Haught,” Waverly heard Lucado say as she left the room. The comment sent a wave of anger through the small brunette. It was all she could do not to storm back in and give the rigid blonde a piece of her mind.

Instead, Waverly waited outside Nicole’s room, hoping there was a chance to get a moment with the redhead before she left. A few moments later, the door opened and Lucado emerged. Nicole followed close behind, an orderly pushing her in a wheelchair as Dolls walked beside him. Brown eyes full of sadness immediately met hazel. 

“Waves…”

“Agent,” Lucado chastised. 

“Let her say goodbye,” Dolls interjected. He placed a hand on the orderly’s shoulder, directing him to stop. “If not for Ms. Earp, we’d still be working this case.”

“You have three minutes, Haught. Not a second more.”

Waverly lunged toward Nicole. She knelt beside her and threw her arms around the redhead as unshed tears finally broke free for both women. Their lips crashed together in a frantic, desperate kiss. 

“Nicole…” Waverly started in a soft voice. 

“Waves, I don’t have much time,” Nicole said quietly, holding Waverly close. “Lucado means it when she says three minutes.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “But I do know one thing – I don’t regret a moment between us. I meant it when I said I love you. I love you, Waverly Earp. And no matter what happens, those are the truest words I'll ever speak. Somehow, I’ll find my way back. I promise.”

“Haught,” Lucado said sharply. “Time to go.”

Waverly looked up into tear-filled brown eyes, afraid it would be the last time. She held tight to the redhead, not wanting to let her go. Their lips crashed together again, wanting to savor every last second they had together. 

Nicole pulled away before she lost herself in the moment. “Waves, I have to go…”

“Nicole, I...I love you.”

“Haught! Now!” Lucado snarled. 

Nicole reluctantly slid from the brunette’s grasp, maintaining contact for as long as she could as the orderly started wheeling her away. Dolls lingered for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. He gently gripped Waverly’s shoulder as he passed. She looked up and his eyes shone with genuine remorse.

As they entered the elevator, the redhead looked up. Brown and hazel eyes met, possibly for the last time, and the tears that had been fighting to spill from Waverly’s eyes burst forth. She crumbled to the floor as a sob escaped. An orderly rushed over to her, placing a gentle arm around her back and leading her to a nearby chair. The orderly, clearly used to distraught family members, pulled a box of tissue from a nearby cart and placed it beside Waverly. 

“Is there anything I can get for you, miss?” he asked gently as Waverly’s sobs subsided into sniffles. 

“No,” she said. “Thank you.”

Waverly pulled out her phone and dialed a number. When the person on the other line answered, she sobbed, “Nonna, she left…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! If it's any consolation, my beta added a note at the end of this chapter that said: Oh, this is just plain rude. Haha. Thank god this isn't the last chapter.
> 
> In the next chapter, we jump forward a couple months to Christmas Eve at Shorty's.


	17. All I Want for Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere in Shorty’s was festive. Doc and Rosita had returned to Purgatory and closed the bar, as friends and family gathered for a private holiday celebration. A large Christmas tree, bedecked in lights and garland and ornaments, sat in one corner. The ornaments were simple — dominated by colorful glass balls and silver icicles, with a number of marketing ornaments provided by their various alcohol suppliers scattered here and there. Brightly-colored wrapped boxes sat beneath the tree. Lights and garland hung from the ceiling and around the bar. Christmas music drifted from the speakers.
> 
> “So, you still haven’t heard from her?” Robin asked Waverly.
> 
> “No.” Waverly sighed. “Not even a Christmas card."  
> \---
> 
> Honestly, it's hard to summarize this without spoilers, so, I'll leave it at that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt terrible after reading the comments to the last chapter so, in the spirit of the holidays, I decided to post this final chapter a few days early. I hope you will forgive me for Friday's angst after reading it... 
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments along the way. And to everyone who encouraged me on this in other ways, as well. 
> 
> As always, many, many thanks to my beta, [danacas1101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101) for all the help on this. 
> 
> This ending was actually a little different initially (same concept, different timing) but then I realized I'd be finishing it up right around the holidays so I went with that. I hope you find the payoff worthwhile.

_ December 24 _

The atmosphere in Shorty’s was festive. Doc and Rosita had returned to Purgatory and closed the bar, as friends and family gathered for a private holiday celebration. A large Christmas tree, bedecked in lights and garland and ornaments, sat in one corner. The ornaments were simple — dominated by colorful glass balls and silver icicles, with a number of marketing ornaments provided by their various alcohol suppliers scattered here and there. Brightly-colored wrapped boxes sat beneath the tree. Lights and garland hung from the ceiling and around the bar. Christmas music drifted from the speakers.

Several tables covered with decorative Christmas-themed tablecloths had been set for the guests. Along one wall, a table was laid out with chafing dishes and serving plates, waiting to be filled, as the scents of the festive meal wafted from the kitchen. Doc had insisted that the staff had the meal under control, but that didn’t stop Gus from fussing over everything — for all her brusqueness, the woman was used to being the one responsible for Christmas dinners.

Snacks sat in bowls and on platters on the bar. A hot pot filled with warm mulled cider was beside the snacks, with bottles of rum and whiskey for those who chose to spike it. Eggnog and coffee were also nearby.

“So, you still haven’t heard from her?” Robin asked Waverly.

He was glad to see his friend, but she hadn’t been her old self since Nicole left. He could see through the fake smile she shared with the family and friends who had joined to celebrate the season. The only time her smile seemed genuine was when she was interacting with her young niece, who now sat deep in concentration as she colored in her new coloring book at one of the tables.

That was part of why he and Jeremy had made the short trek to Purgatory to spend the holidays with Waverly and her family. Now, they both cautiously observed the brunette. The men had hoped that her time in Purgatory over the holidays, with her sister and niece, with her aunt and other friends, would help break her from the funk she had been in for the last few months.

“No.” Waverly sighed. “Not even a Christmas card. And her car is still at the homestead, which hasn’t exactly helped while I’ve been here for the holidays. I thought for sure she would have made arrangements to get it by now. Even just have Dolls drive it back to the city or something.”

“She probably hasn’t needed it — didn’t you say her recovery was going to take at least two to three months? And D.C. has good public transportation,” Jeremy said.

“Yeah. Maybe that is it,” she sighed again.

“I dunno,” Robin disagreed, earning a glare from Jeremy. “You said you had been in touch with Dolls over the last couple months. She could have had him get it if she didn’t plan to return.”

To hear Wynonna talk, Dolls had been spending a lot of time around Purgatory, and the homestead more specifically, in the months since the confrontation at the junkyard. He had returned to D.C. at the same time as Nicole, but had soon returned to the Ghost River Triangle. 

According to the elder Earp, he had established a small Black Badge Division office based out of the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department building and worked between there, the Big City office, and D.C. Wynonna had been working with him as a consultant while his team tracked leads to a bigger conspiracy that had been revealed in the wake of Bobo’s arrest. Her sister and the deputy marshal had gotten quite close over the preceding months.

“I don’t think I’m going to hold my breath,” Waverly finally said sadly. “Maybe it’s time to move on.”

The sounds of Mariah Carrey’s “All I Want for Christmas is You” drifted from the speakers as Wynonna interrupted Waverly’s conversation with Robin and Jeremy.

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_ There is just one thing I need _

_ I don't care about the presents _

_ Underneath the Christmas tree _

“Baby girl,” Wynonna said, placing a hand on Waverly’s shoulder to get her attention. “Looks like Dolls just got here with your Christmas present.”

“Daws! Wed!” The brunette heard Alice yell as the young girl jumped from her seat and ran toward the door.

“What the hell…” Waverly began and then froze as her eyes landed on the woman standing near the door, leaning on a pair of crutches.

“Nicole…” she breathed.

“Hey Waves,” The redhead said with a shy smile.

“N… no.” Waverly blinked her eyes, closing them tightly before looking up. She wasn’t sure she could trust the sight she saw before her. Then she noticed the crutches the redhead was leaning on and her shock turned to concern.

“Hey Nicole!” Robin said, excitedly. If it was a delusion, it was a shared one.

“Nicole!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Hey, guys.”

Waverly finally spoke up, disbelief evident in her voice. “Nicole, wha— what are you doing here?”

“I invited her,” Wynonna said from beside her. “Tonight’s about family and I thought your girlfriend should be here to be part of it.”

“My girlf…she’s not…I— I don’t...” Waverly stammered. 

The brunette’s mind swirled with competing thoughts, none of which she could fully form. She still wasn’t sure she really was seeing the redhead in front of her. Waverly also wasn’t sure how she felt about it. It had been months since she last saw her, since she even heard from her. She had finally resigned herself that Nicole might be gone from her life and now…now what?

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ All I want for Christmas is you _

“I…I can’t…” She grabbed her warm coat then pushed past Nicole and out the door.

“Waves, wait,” Nicole called behind her, trying to catch up but having difficulty following on crutches. Wynonna ran after her sister.

Waverly hurried out of the bar toward the small park down the street.  _ What am I doing? _ she thought to herself.

“Waverly Earp, would you just stop!” Wynonna’s voice was authoritative and had the intended effect.

Waverly stopped and turned toward her sister. She could see the approaching redhead over Wynonna’s shoulder. The younger Earp fixed the elder with a glare.

“Why, ‘Nonna?” she asked sharply.

The elder Earp couldn’t help but chuckle, earning an even harsher glare.

“Yeah, Wynonna is my name, baby girl.”

“Waverly…” Nicole started hesitantly as she finally reached the sisters. “Can we talk? Please?”

“Why, Nicole? Why are you here?” Her voice was small and tremulous but there was also a hint of anger under the surface. She could feel a wetness in the corner of her eyes as tears struggled to break free.

“I…can we talk? Please?”

“Waves, just talk to her. You have been miserable since she left,” Wynonna urged. “Just listen.”

Waverly looked back and forth between her sister and her…girlfriend? She felt trapped, cornered, confused.

“You two talk. I am going back into the bar, where it is nice and warm,” Wynonna said. She gave Nicole’s shoulder a comforting squeeze then glanced back to Waverly with a reassuring smile before she turned and walked off.

Waverly sighed. She glanced toward the gazebo that formed the centerpiece of the small community park and gestured to Nicole to follow. The brunette walked slowly, mindful of the other woman’s crutches and the difficult conditions created by the snow. At least the gazebo would give them shelter from the lightly falling snow.

The brunette stood but gestured with her head for Nicole to take a seat on one of the benches built into the sides of the gazebo so the redhead could take the weight off her crutches. The gazebo was lit with fairy lights year-round and they cast a soft glow as afternoon was turning to dusk. Waverly couldn’t help but think it was romantic — or at least it would be under different circumstances. Instead, she paced. She was feeling agitated and was fighting tears that were forming in her eyes.

“Waves…” Nicole started.

The brunette looked toward the redhead with an accusing stare. 

“Where have you been, Nicole? Why didn’t you at least try to contact me? You even left your car and didn’t bother to have it moved from the homestead.”

“I’m sorry, Waves. I…”

“And just as I finally was starting to accept that I may not see you again, you show up? Why?” 

Waverly finally sat on the long bench, leaving plenty of distance between herself and the redhead. She took a sudden interest in staring at the hem of her sweater, which she was nervously fiddling with.

Nicole slowly slid toward the brunette, trying not to spook her. She took the smaller woman’s hand, speaking softly. 

“Waverly, I meant it when I said I love you — when I promised to find my way back to you. Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you, that I didn’t miss you. I wanted to reach out so many times, but I couldn’t. It wasn’t safe. Not for either of us.”

Waverly could feel her defenses cracking. She fought to maintain her composure, to get answers before she let the redhead back in. 

“Why?” she asked softly without looking up.

“Let me start at the beginning…Obviously, you know about the case against Bobo and Clanton. And you know I had a long recovery from my injuries ahead of me when I left.”

**

_ Nicole watched the brunette collapse in sobs as the elevator door closed, her own tears pouring down her face. She felt Dolls reach out and put a calming hand on her shoulder. _

_ “I made it clear, Haught,” Lucado began without even turning toward her, “No distractions. You got your partner shot in D.C. and now nearly got yourself killed. Both times, you let your heart — or maybe another part of you rule your brain.” _

_ Nicole’s hands clenched into fists at her side, a heat rising in her that she fought to control. “Are you fucking kidding me,” she wanted to shout at the uptight blonde. But she knew she couldn’t say anything. She felt Dolls hand rest gently on her shoulder. _

_ “That’s uncalled for,” the deputy marshal growled. “Might I remind you, Jeannie, that Haught doesn’t report to you. She is one of  _ my _ top agents. She got the job done — and Earp played a big part in getting the evidence we needed. In fact, it was Earp’s own background, her personal connections, and a ton of research she had done years ago that helped us. And Earp was the one who got the confession from Margo Clanton.” _

_ “Who is now dead,” Lucado said coldly. _

_ “At Svane’s hands — he’s going down for that murder, whether or not we can prove our other case against him. You can’t say that didn’t make things easier for us.” _

_ “And her son? Dead at the other Earp’s hands. The uncle? Also dead at the other Earp’s hands.” _

_ “Her son fired on Svane after being warned to put his weapon down then turned on Wynonna. Nedley has reason to believe the whole reason he became an officer was to cover up his mother’s and Svane’s crimes, and he’s certain there is evidence to support that. His investigation is underway.” _

_ Dolls took a calming breath and continued. “And the uncle, Ike? You’re kidding, right? He nearly killed Haught, who was only on the roof because Ike had a rifle trained on Waverly — the Clantons had no plan to let her get out of there alive. And he had turned his weapon on Wynonna before she fired. Not to mention, we now have evidence tying him and Margo to Ward and Willa Earp’s murders. And we are tracking leads now that might tie him to others.” _

_ “You may not want to admit it, Jeannie, but this case was wrapped up  _ because of _ Haught. She deserves your praise, not your wrath.” _

_ The redhead turned to the man beside her, her eyes wide with admiration and gratitude. She knew he was going out on a limb for her and that he was tempting Lucado’s wrath for defending her. She looked back toward the blonde and saw her fists clenched at her side, her posture stiff. It was then that Lucado turned. _

_ “Deputy Marshall, I will caution you to mind your place. Let’s not forget both you and Haught — who was your responsibility, I might add — had specific orders. It may have worked out in the end, but she disobeyed orders — again. Over a girl — again.” _

_ “It was never an order,” Nicole muttered under her breath, earning a sharp look from Dolls, who squeezed her shoulder as he shook his head and mouthed, “Don’t.” _

_ “Then it’s clear we are filing conflicting reports,” Dolls said. “Moody and his team will just have to decide for themselves which version they believe — the agents on the ground who busted the case wide open or the desk jockey who came in and didn’t trust them to get their jobs done.” _

_ Nicole had never felt closer to Dolls than she had in that moment. She had always hoped he would stand up to Lucado, but he never did. But here he was, taking a stand — for her. She looked up at him with gratitude, and a few tears, in her eyes. _

_ They made a short stop at the house Nicole shared with Dolls so she could pack some of her personal items. The rest would be gathered by someone from the local Black Badge office and sent to her later. Shapiro was remaining behind and had agreed to watch after her cat while the redhead recovered from her injuries. _

***

_ “I can’t take this anymore, Dolls,” Nicole said. “I want to quit.” _

_ Just over two weeks had passed since they returned to D.C.. Nicole had been moved to a secure medical and rehab facility where she could both work and recover from her injuries. She was under strict orders not to contact Waverly, Wynonna, her friends, or anyone at Big City Law School. She kept trying to figure out if there were any loopholes, any way to get a message to the brunette. To make matters more frustrating, she had just learned she would have to undergo another surgery in the weeks to come. _

_ “You can’t do that, Haught. You need to recover from those injuries. And your contract...” _

_ “I don’t care. It’s not like I signed in blood or something.” _

_ “Nicole, you will be throwing away everything you have worked for the last three years, everything that is important to you.” _

_ “I’ve already lost everything important to me, Dolls. I need to call her.” _

_ “I saw the way she looked at you. She loves you. But you can’t contact her, not yet. Not while we’re still working the case.” He dropped a folder in front of her. “Someone in Lucado’s office gave me this.” _

_ Nicole opened the folder to see several pictures of Waverly and her family members, including a crime scene photo of her father and Willa after their accident. She flipped through the pages in the file and saw copies of police reports, even Wynonna’s past juvenile records, which should have been sealed. _

_ “What the fuck, Dolls? She and Wynonna were under investigation?” Nicole’s eyes were wide, her heart racing as her temper flared. “You know she never had anything to do with any of this.” _

_ “We know that now.” His tone was sincere and reassuring as his eyes met hers. “But look at this objectively – you wouldn’t have ruled them out so quickly if you had this information before, right? She was in both Clootie and Cryderman’s classes. And also Gardner’s clinic section? She gave you the thumb drive she got from Clootie. She thought Bobo may be tied to her father’s death. Clanton actually was. She told you Tucker had stalked her in the past and harassed her at the Gardner Holdings offices and then he turned up dead? And she was the one to find him?” _

_ “You were there with the Earps in Purgatory, Dolls. You know the truth.” Nicole trailed off and hung her head as the weight of the situation struck her. _

_ “I love her Dolls,” she added softly. _

_ “I know, Haught.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But you know Lucado. She will make your life even more miserable if you give her any reason to. Trust me on this. I’ll get a message to her, tell her to hold on.” _

_ She knew he spoke from years of experience dealing with Lucado. The woman knew how to work the system within Black Badge and had allies at high levels. Dolls had only recently made inroads to return to Big City, based on evidence Nedley and the local agents had uncovered. Lucado wasn’t the only one with allies and Dolls was working with his to reestablish and protect his team. _

**

“Wait a sec. You’re saying that  _ I _ was a suspect? And Wynonna?” Waverly’s eyes went wide.

“More ‘persons of interest,’ as it turned out,” Nicole explained. Her voice was calm and gentle. “I swear I didn’t know, Waves. But Lucado  _ was _ keeping track of you, especially after she learned about us. And, well, you know you were a witness because Dolls has been in touch with you.”

“I talked to him a few times. He said you were okay, that you were safe and recovering. He told me to have faith in you. But he said that was all he could tell me. And then time dragged on and...” She sighed.

“He was in a tough spot. Lucado was watching every move either of us made. She had managed to create enough questions in our superiors’ minds that it put us and the investigation at risk. Everything had to be by the book, every ‘i’ dotted and ‘t’ crossed.”

“I was stuck in a secure medical and rehab facility where they literally knew every move I made,” Nicole continued. “All my communications could be monitored. They weren’t going to let me go home until my wrist and ribs were fully healed, at least, because I needed to be able to get around on crutches and didn’t have anyone at home to help me. And then it turned out I had to have another surgery, which delayed things further. I felt like a prisoner under constant guard.”

Waverly glanced down at Nicole’s leg. “How… how is it?”

“It’s getting better. I can walk on it, but the doctor wants me to use the crutches as much as possible. I am going to have a long course of physical therapy, but I found a good doctor in Big City.”

“Why, Nicole?” Waverly asked softly a moment later, the meaning clear. The brunette knew what part of her hoped to hear, but she also feared it was not the answer she was going to get.

“What are you doing back?” she continued.

“Waves…” Nicole took her hand again. Her head was bowed, unable to meet the brunette’s eyes at first. “Everything good that I had in my life was because I came to the Ghost River Triangle. I came back here for you. I love you, Waverly. The last few months hasn’t changed that.”

“Nicole, I don’t know. I couldn’t handle if you left me again. Your job…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nicole interjected. She reached out, gently running a finger along Waverly’s jawline toward her chin, encouraging her to look up. Unshed tears sparkled against the younger woman’s hazel eyes.

“Wha…”

***

_ “I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Dolls,” Nicole huffed. _

_ It had been almost two months since she was forced to walk away from Waverly and everything that mattered to her. She had spent most of that time in a Black Badge medical facility recovering from her injuries and the second surgery. Nicole had only recently been discharged. Her current situation wasn’t much better — she was staying in a Black Badge housing facility that was more than a dorm but less than freedom. _

_ The case was moving along, albeit slowly. Some of the evidence pointed to a bigger conspiracy than they had first realized — the Bulshar crime family — and there were leads to be tracked down. Dolls had finally returned to the Big City office to supervise Agent Shapiro and the team there. He made frequent trips to Purgatory where he had set up a small office and was working with Nedley on aspects of the investigation. Every few weeks, he returned to the headquarters in D.C. to check in. _

_ To her relief, and thanks to Clootie’s assistance, Nicole had been able to make special arrangements with the law school that would let her finish most of her fall semester classes remotely. It was an unusual accommodation for the school to make, but the involvement of two professors in a multi-national racketeering case was not something the school took lightly. Once Nicole had shown she was committed to finishing out the school year, they were willing to accommodate her. It had to go through multiple layers of ethical review at Black Badge to ensure it did not pose a conflict with the case, but it was ultimately cleared. _

_ “Haught, it’s almost over. And I have some news you might like. I pulled some strings and BBD is going to let you finish out your contract in Big City, guaranteed…” _

_ “What? When?” _

_ “Once the investigation against Svane, the Clanton family, and the Revenants is wrapped. The bosses believe there are additional charges to bring and they want all those stones overturned. Since you can’t work in the field right now, they want you to finish out your work here until we pass the case on to the attorneys. If all goes as expected, you’ll be back there by the end of the year.” _

_ Nicole just stared at him, unsure how to respond. _

_ “There is a caveat,” he continued. “You will have to agree to extend your contract at least through the end of the new investigation. There is a side investigation into the Revenants in Purgatory and a crime boss by the name of Bulshar that they want you to assist with. Lucado won’t be anywhere near the case — the Black Badge bosses are not happy with her after learning how she tried to undermine our case, not to mention crucial details she left out of her reports. You would be solely and directly reporting to me and the posting in the Triangle will be guaranteed in writing.” _

_ “Dolls, I don’t know what to say…” _

_ “Say yes, Haught. I need you on this and you need to get back to your girl. Wynonna is consulting in the Purgatory office, by the way. She’s really something else.” _

_ “Is that a crush I hear in your voice, Deputy Marshall?” _

_ He cleared his throat. “Get back to work, Agent. The faster we wrap the case, the sooner you can get out of here.” _

_ “I don’t know how to thank you.” _

***

“So, you’re really here to stay?” Waverly asked a moment later. Her voice was hesitant but hopeful and she was afraid to believe it wasn’t all going to come crashing down around her again. “You promise they won’t make you leave this time?”

“I will have to go back to D.C. from time to time, but Waves, I promise I’ll come back. I’ll always come back to you.”

Waverly slid closer to Nicole, their bodies so close together it wasn’t clear where one started and the other ended. She took the redhead’s hands in her own and looked up at her with eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“You promise?” Her voice was small and trembling.

“Waves,” Nicole started in a voice filled with certainty. “As I said before, as long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

“Nedley told me they have officially closed my father’s and sister’s murder case.”

“That was all you, baby. You got Margo’s confession. And with Bobo looking to spend the rest of his life in jail for killing her, a whole bunch of Revenants were more than happy to talk with law enforcement to save their own skin.”

Waverly reached toward the redhead and ran a finger along her jaw. Nicole leaned into the touch before the brunette tipped her head up so their eyes met. 

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t come into my life. Getting that closure means more than you know — to both me and my sister.”

Waverly leaned forward then, and their lips finally met in a gentle yet meaningful kiss. Her hand drifted behind Nicole’s neck, fingers curling into the redhead’s hair as the kiss grew more heated. Outside the gazebo, a light snow continued falling, blanketing the world around them in white, muffling all outside sounds.

“Nicole,” Waverly said breathlessly when they broke apart. “There aren’t any other secrets, are there? Another secret wife?”

“Ex-wife,” the redhead corrected with a smile, earning a pointed stare. “No, baby. No more secrets. No secret spouses, current or past, no other secret job...” Nicole drifted off momentarily. “Oh…”

“What?” Waverly asked, suspiciously.

“I…I never told you about C.J., did I?”

“Ummm, who is C.J.? A secret kid or something?”

“Well, something like that.” 

Nicole pulled out her phone, which Waverly noticed still had a picture of the two of them on the lock screen, and opened up her photos to pull up a picture of a large, fluffy orange cat.

“This is Calamity Jane, or C.J. for short,” Nicole said proudly. 

“She’s so cute!” Waverly squealed. “When can I meet her?”

“Whenever you get back to Big City,” Nicole assured. “I’m sharing a house with Dolls for now.”

Waverly squealed excitedly then pulled the redhead close and kissed her again. She held the woman tight, as if she was afraid to let go.

“Nicole?” They sat with their foreheads resting against each other.

“Yeah, Waves?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Waves.”

Waverly shivered. Nicole pulled away and used her crutches to get back on her feet before reaching out to the brunette. 

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go back to Shorty’s and your family.”

***

Conversation stopped and nearly all eyes turned toward the door as Waverly and Nicole entered Shorty’s a few minutes later. Nicole was only using one crutch, so she could hold Waverly’s hand as they walked, and their joined hands did not go unnoticed. Cheers and whistles erupted from several directions, causing both women to blush brightly.

“Wed, I missed you,” Alice said loudly as she ran up and embraced the redhead’s good leg. “Aunty Ways was sad while you wewe away.”

Nicole looked toward Waverly with an eyebrow raised. The brunette blushed agajn and dipped her head, suddenly shy.

“I was sad, too, kiddo. But I’m not leaving again.” Her eyes were on Waverly as she spoke, love and reassurance reflecting in them.

“Pwomise?”

“I’m gonna stick around as long as your Aunty Waverly lets me.”

“Aunty Ways, can she stay fowevew?” The young girl looked up at her aunt with the same look she might have if she was asking for a puppy.

“We’ll see, Alice,” Waverly said diplomatically, smiling up at the redhead. Her eyes reflected the love she felt, but wasn’t about to make any promises to her niece, or even herself, after the rocky course their relationship had traveled so far. She was afraid to hope for forever. 

“Do you want to dwaw in my new cowowing book with me?” Alice asked, tugging at Nicole’s jacket, satisfied with Waverly’s answer.

“Alice, it’s almost time to eat,” Wynonna said as she approached to distract her daughter. “I’m sure Nicole will color later.”

As the elder Earp walked off, she turned back to say over her shoulder, “Baby girl, look up.”

Waverly did as instructed. Above them, a sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. She directed Nicole’s gaze upward and then leaned up to kiss the taller woman. They broke apart and shared a smile before shedding their coats and joining their friends and family.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Nicole said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There was plenty they still had to discuss. It had been months since they had last spoken, let alone seen each other, and the time had been difficult for them both. 

But, for that evening, neither cared. Neither ventured far from the other’s presence, as if afraid that if they looked away, they’d find it was all a dream. 

For the first time in months, for both of them, things just felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it... 
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this ride. I have a possible fluffy epilogue in the works, but I'm not entirely sure if I am going to post it or just leave it on this fluffy note. We'll see if I can get it finished. 
> 
> Plus, Bulshar the crime lord is still out there so, who knows, I might revisit this universe some day if inspiration strikes...


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of an epilogue to finish off their school year (and then some).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some parts of this written before I even started posting the fic. I got a little bit of inspiration and decided to finish and post it this weekend. 
> 
> I should note, this chapter isn't beta'd so don't blame anyone but me for the typos and messes in here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this extra chapter!

_ New Year’s Eve _

Waverly and Nicole were in a world of their own, looking deep into each other’s eyes as they held each other closely. They had spent the days since Christmas at the homestead, reconnecting and getting to know each other better. They enjoyed the shared domesticity as they both helped with cooking meals and washing dishes, and even watching Alice when Wynonna had to go out. 

The toddler had been delighted to have the redhead around to play with her, despite the crutches and walking cast, and took full advantage of it when she could. For her part, Nicole doted on Alice and Waverly adored the redhead for it. The little girl had declared the older woman her new “best fwiend” and started calling her “Aunty Nic.”

They returned to Big City early in the day on New Year’s Eve and were celebrating it at Shorty’s Annex. The back room and part of the main room had been turned into dance floors and a DJ was spinning tunes all night. Wynonna had left Alice with Gus and she and Dolls had made the drive to Big City to join the celebration. 

Nicole had told Waverly from the start that she was expected to return to DC for work after the holidays. She would be gone for at least a week, so they were taking advantage of what time they had together. 

“10 – 9 – 8…” the crowd started counting down. 

Nicole leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to the brunette’s as the countdown continued. The kiss was long and languid, and it was full of love. They were so caught up in each other that they were oblivious to the celebration around them as the countdown concluded and shouts of “Happy New Year” erupted. 

“Wow,” Waverly sighed breathlessly as they broke apart. 

“Happy New Year, baby,” Nicole said, punctuating it with another kiss. 

“Happy New Year, indeed,” Waverly chuckled. 

“I love you, Waverly Earp. And I’m going to keep doing whatever I can to prove that to you.” 

The brunette answered with a searing kiss, pouring all her feelings for the redhead into it. 

***

_ Mid-January _

“So, Nicole isn’t back yet?” Robin asked. 

Waverly shook her head. “No. She is still in DC and wasn’t sure if she was going to be back for the first day of classes. We have Contract Drafting together so we need to save her a seat.”

They were sitting in their usual couches in the student lounge, getting ready to head to their first class of their last semester of law school. Jeremy sat beside Robin and they both cautiously observed the brunette. She seemed to be back to her old self since Nicole showed up at Christmas. In fact, they had never seen her so happy. 

“So, how are things going between you two?” Robin asked curiously. 

“Good, I think,” Waverly said with a dreamy smile. “We spent the holidays together at the homestead but haven’t had much time alone together. And my niece adores her new bff.”

The brunette thought back to their time at the homestead and how closely Alice had clung to Nicole every chance she had. Waverly had been jealous, at first, of how much time her niece wanted to spend with the redhead — whether she was jealous of Alice or of her girlfriend was less clear — but Nicole made a point to include her in everything she did with the toddler. Wynonna had certainly taken advantage of their presence, leaving the law students to watch her daughter while she went out for drinks, which more than once involved Nicole’s boss. 

“Anyway,” Waverly continued. “She had to fly back to DC on the second and has been slammed with work. We manage to talk every night, at least, even if it is just to say good night.”

Jeremy and Robin still did not know the true nature of Nicole’s job, and Waverly preferred to keep it that way. The less they knew, the less risk there was for everyone. They had learned a little about it when Nicole was in the hospital — it had been hard to hide the nature of her injuries from their closest friends — and they knew she worked for a government agency that had been connected to Cryderman’s arrest. But they knew little more than that. As far as they knew, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when her agency raided a location in Purgatory.

“I’m so happy for you, Waves,” Jeremy said as Robin nodded in agreement. “You two are good together.”

“She’s pretty amazing.” 

**

Waverly and Robin arrived early to their class. The benefit of arriving early was their choice of seats and Waverly wanted to sit near the front, much to Robin’s chagrin. A short negotiation later and they had taken seats on the center aisle, halfway back. Robin was seated on the aisle and Waverly had taken the seat beside him. She placed her backpack on the seat to her left, hoping to save it for Nicole for when she returned. 

Robin and Waverly were lost in conversation with some other students, talking about their holidays and their visits home. The brunette was mid-sentence when she caught sight of her backpack being moved onto the table beside her. Annoyance bubbled up as she wondered who would be rude enough to just move her bag without at least asking. It wasn’t like there weren’t still plenty of open seats in the classroom with a few minutes still to go before class started. 

“What the hell,” she began as she turned toward the interloper. 

A whiff of vanilla drifted toward her and she froze. She didn’t have to see the person to know who it was. She looked up and stared at her girlfriend who was smiling back at her. 

“Hey Nicole!” Robin said behind her. 

“Hey Robin. How are you?”

Before he could answer, Waverly interjected, disbelief and excitement evident in her voice. “Baby, what are you doing here?” 

Nicole glanced down at the book she had placed on the desk then smiled up at Waverly. “Contract drafting? I’m in the right place, right?” 

“I meant… yeah, it’s the right class but what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back for a few days.” 

“I got my work done so I caught a red eye last night. I told you I’d be back as soon as I could.”

“Nicole, why don’t you take this seat on the aisle,” Robin offered. “It might be easier with the crutches.” He quickly gathered up his things and then helped the redhead switch seats. 

Before Waverly could say anything more, the sound of shuffling from the front desk reached them. “Good morning, everyone,” the woman at the front said. “Please take your seats and settle in so we can get started. I’m Professor Carlton and this is Contract Drafting. Everyone’s in the right class? Good…”

Waverly’s thoughts kept drifting to the woman beside her, and she couldn’t help but turn in her direction. She still couldn’t believe that Nicole was there, and she just wanted to spend time with her— alone, and not in class. 

“Ms. Earp?” Professor Carlton queried from the front of the room, drawing Waverly from her musing. 

“Yes?”

“Can you answer the question, please?”

“I… I’m sorry, can you repeat it?”

“I am going to let this slide, since it is the first class back after the holidays.” Professor Carlton addressed the class , “But I expect students to pay attention in class and be prepared to discuss the material if called upon. If anyone is unprepared, I expect to be informed ahead of time. I take a pretty lax approach to participation because I know life happens. But if you get caught unprepared – or not paying attention – I will treat it as an absence.”

Waverly groaned and she could feel the blush burning her cheeks. She was prepared – she was prepared for the whole first week of class – but her thoughts were a jumbled mess and her mind was on the woman beside her rather than the lecture. She felt Nicole squeeze her thigh reassuringly under the table, which consequently sent a fire burning through her. She reached out to squeeze her girlfriend’s hand and smiled at her.

Finally, the class ended and as students started filing out of the classroom, Waverly lunged at her girlfriend, throwing her arms around the redhead and kissing her soundly. The sound of Robin clearing his throat behind her caused her to pull away. Both women were blushing brightly. 

“I missed you,” Waverly said softly. 

“I missed you, too.”

***

_ Mid-March _

Waverly and Nicole sat on the couch at the house the redhead shared with Dolls. Things had been quieter lately at BBD as the case that brought Nicole to Big City was winding down following a plea deal with Bobo. With his own businesses — legitimate and illicit — dismantled, he was prepared to talk about some of his business partners. He gave up what information he had on the Bulshar crime syndicate. The syndicate had done a good job of keeping its lieutenants at arm's length — despite his own dealings with them, Margo was the only other big player he had information about. And Cleo Clanton had all but vanished. 

Dolls was in Purgatory, which still seemed to have an unusual number of ties to these criminal enterprises, for a few days and the couple was enjoying a quiet evening together. They had just finished a home-cooked dinner and were lounging on the couch sharing a bottle of wine as they prepared to watch a documentary. Nicole leaned against the arm of the couch with the smaller woman curled into her. 

“Something wrong, baby?” Nicole asked, gently tracing patterns up and down the brunette’s arm.

“Hmmm? What makes you say that?” 

“You’ve just been quiet and seem lost in your thoughts tonight.”

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Waverly asked with a quiet laugh. She scooted back so she could face her girlfriend as they talked. 

“My lease is up soon after the semester ends and I was just thinking about whether I should keep my place or find something new. And if I am going to move, I should start looking soon.”

“Hmmm…” Nicole mused. 

Waverly regarded her girlfriend curiously. The redhead’s warm brown eyes were filled with love and adoration.

“What?”

“Well, what if you move in here with me? I know it’s a bit of a distance from where your job is going to be, but this place is huge. And Dolls is hardly ever here these days. I’d have to talk to him, of course, but I’m sure he’d be okay with it. I know you have time, so you don’t have to answer now. It’s just an option to think about. You know...”

She was nervously rambling and Waverly thought it was adorable. 

“Nicole,” the brunette interrupted. “I would love to move in with you when my lease is up.” 

“Yeah?”

“We spend almost every night together as it is. You have stuff at my place; I have stuff here. We’re practically living together already. So, yes.”

A huge smile cracked Nicole’s face, bringing out the dimples Waverly so adored. The redhead crawled forward toward her girlfriend. Waverly pulled Nicole forward and their lips met in a tender kiss, made difficult by the smiles on both women’s faces. 

“I love you,” Nicole breathed. 

Waverly lied back, disrupting the fluffy orange cat that was curled up on the couch behind her. As Calamity Jane jumped down with a huff, she pulled Nicole down with her. She joined their lips again, this kiss more heated. Her hand roamed up her girlfriend’s side, slipping under the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. The redhead raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back to remove the shirt and toss it behind her before rejoining her lips to Waverly’s. 

Nicole’s hand drifted to the hem of Waverly’s shirt. As she went to lift it, a sound caught her attention, distracting her. She pulled away and glanced toward the door as Waverly’s lips chased hers. The redhead pulled away and scrambled to find her shirt just as the front door opened and Dolls walked in. 

Dolls glanced toward the living room, where Waverly and Nicole were now sitting on the couch fully clothed. He raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“Haught. Earp,” he said in greeting.

“Hey X. I thought you weren’t coming back for a few days,” Nicole responded.

“Change of plans,” he said simply before heading toward his room. 

“And Haught,” he added, leaning back into the room before going down the hall. “Your shirt is on backwards.”

Nicole and Waverly glanced at each other and dissolved into giggles. 

***

_ Late-May _

“Don’t worry, baby girl. She’ll be here,” Wyonna reassured. 

The elder Earp helped Waverly adjust her hood and gown as the younger woman fidgeted nervously. Nicole had been in DC with Dolls the last several days and was not back yet. She was supposed to arrive the night before but her flight had been canceled after several delays due to mechanical problems. She had gotten rescheduled to an early morning flight and should have been at the university events hall already. 

“She said she’d text when she landed. What if something happened with her flight?”

“She’ll be here. Now go join your classmates and I’ll keep an eye out for Ginger Spice.”

Waverly sighed. Wynonna was right. The law school ceremony was still almost an hour away and graduates were just lining up for their class photo before the ceremony. The brunette hugged her sister before hurrying off to join Jeremy and Robin where the photo was being taken. 

Soon after Waverly hurried off, Nicole ran up, coming to a stop in front of Wynonna. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees, panting and struggling to catch her breath.

“Did you run a marathon or something? Why are you out of breath, Haught Dog?”

“There is no parking anywhere near the school. I had to park like a mile away. I ran the whole way.”

“Well, you just missed her. She’s gone off to the class photo and the lineup area.”

Nicole’s shoulders dropped. 

***

“Hey baby. I’m sorry I was late,” Nicole said as she pulled the brunette into a hug after the ceremony. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“I just wish you could have been there to graduate with us,” Waverly said with a pout. “I can’t believe they messed up on your transfer credits and that you didn’t get full credits for the fall semester, after everything that happened.”

Robin and Jeremy muttered their agreement from a short distance behind Waverly.

“It’s okay. I only have a few classes left to take. And, that just means you’ll have to come to my ceremony next year.”

“It just means another party next year, too,” Wynonna offered, stepping between the women and draping her arms over their shoulders. “Now go get your official graduation photo taken, baby girl, and get that gown returned so we can head to the Annex.”

“Wy, the party doesn’t even start for a couple hours,” Waverly reminded her. 

“Your point? Gus has Mini-Me and Doc has an open bar. I don’t want to miss a moment of that.”

Waverly laughed. She gave Nicole a kiss and then hurried off to join the photograph line with Jeremy and Robin. 

***

“Waves?” Nicole asked, drawing the younger woman’s attention. 

They were holding each other close as they slow-danced at the graduation party Doc and Rosita had thrown for their circle of friends. They had taken over the whole back room of Shorty’s Annex, just like they had with the Earp sisters’ birthday party. 

“Hmmm?” Waverly looked up into big brown eyes that were shining back at her. 

“What would you think about me extending my contract with BBD?”

“I thought you wanted out, especially after everything that happened after Purgatory?”

“I did. But there have been some changes in the organization and Dolls made me a very tempting offer when we were in DC,” she explained, looking at the brunette to gauge her reaction. “He wants me to take over the Big City office. Ever since he got promoted, he’s been spending more time in DC and at other offices in the region and he wants someone here he can trust. I’d be his number two, basically, and the field teams would be reporting to me. It would be more administrative and less field work. And I’d be guaranteed to stay here in Big City — no transfers unless I want it.”

Nicole’s eyes shimmered as she talked. Waverly could see the opportunity clearly excited her. 

“Is it something you want to do?” There was no judgment in the younger woman’s tone — if this is what Nicole wanted, she would support her.

“He basically offered me what I thought was my dream job before I left school that first time,” Nicole said honestly.

“Then I think you should do it.” Waverly smiled at the redhead before leaning up to kiss her.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Of course, sweetie. I want you to do what makes you happy.”

“You make me happy,” Nicole said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You are a cheeseball,” Waverly said with a smile. She then leaned closer and added in a husky whisper, “But I definitely want you to do that later.”

“Oh, I guarantee I will do that,” Nicole responded before leaning in for a kiss that bordered on inappropriate for the setting.

“There’s another thing,” the redhead continued when they pulled apart. “Dolls wants me to recruit a part time research analyst. He had someone particular in mind and said he’d do whatever it takes to get them on staff.”

“They must be pretty impressive.”

“Extraordinary is a better word,” Nicole said. 

After a short pause, she continued, “so, what would it take to get you onboard?”

“You want my help to recruit them?” 

Waverly was confused. Who could Dolls want that she had any connections to? He already had Wynonna on a consulting contract in Purgatory. Was there someone at the law school he had met? Maybe Jeremy, with his undergrad background in chemistry? He still didn’t have a job lined up but was looking into taking the patent bar exam. She looked at Nicole, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“Baby, no…” she managed to restrain a chuckle. “Dolls wants to hire  _ you _ .”

“Me? But I have a job lined up. What does he want me for?”

“He said, and I quote, ‘she has the most amazing analytical mind I have come across and she would be an asset to our team.’ That was his direct quote.” Nicole did an imitation of Dolls voice and mannerisms as she spoke. 

“I don’t know…” Waverly hesitated. 

“It could be a part-time consulting gig if your firm is open to that — and he can be very persuasive if you want him to talk to them. He also wants me to recruit Jeremy, if he doesn’t decide to take the patent bar. So it would be a chance for all of us to work together.” Nicole glanced to where Wynonna was dancing with Dolls, before adding, “Even Wynonna if she wants to spend time at the office here or if you want to spend time in Purgatory.”

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, are you trying to do a hard sell while I am enjoying my graduation party?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow. 

For her part, Nicole was sufficiently embarrassed. “No, baby. Just wanted you to know the benefits. Did I mention your position would be under me?”

“Well, you know that is one of my favorite positions…” Waverly gave her girlfriend a fiery look that had nothing to do with the job offer.

“I…” Nicole paused. “Does that make the offer more tempting?”

“Aren’t there policies against fraternizing with your boss?”

Nicole glanced again at where Wynonna and Dolls were dancing impossibly close. She turned on the dance floor so Waverly could see them. “From the looks of things, I'd say it’s okay to fraternize with consultants.”

***

_ September _

“I’m afraid to check,” Waverly admitted as she sat at her computer in their shared home office staring at the State Bar website.

In the time between finals and graduation, Waverly had moved most of her things to the house they now shared with a frequently-absent Dolls. Movers had handled the rest, right after graduation. They had managed a quick weekend away to celebrate Waverly’s graduation before she had to dig in and study for the Bar exam. 

Now, Waverly sat at the computer, afraid to check the results that should have been posted moments earlier. She had typed in all her information. All she had to do was click the “Submit” button. Yet something was holding her back, something more than just knowing the results. 

In the months since graduation, Waverly had been working at her environmental internship where she had helped on litigation over toxic dumping that was occurring in the Ghost River Triangle. She enjoyed it, for sure, but she was starting to question her career path and the decisions she had made over the last few months. She was set to start her law firm job the following week if she passed the Bar. So much was riding over what she saw when she clicked that button.

“Baby, you are the smartest person I know. Whether you passed or not won’t change that.” 

The redhead’s tone was loving and reassuring and it calmed Waverly’s nerves. It didn’t help with the racing in her heart, but it shifted the reason for it. She looked into warm eyes that shone with reassurance. She also noticed that one of Nicole’s arms was behind her back, holding something just out of sight.

Nicole continued, “You studied like crazy and you aced all your practice exams. You got this, baby.”

Waverly sighed. “You check for me.” 

She clicked the button and then turned away, afraid to look. 

She felt Nicole leaning over her to read the screen and then heard a telltale pop behind her. 

“Congratulations, counselor.” Nicole handed her a glass of champagne and leaned forward to kiss her. “I knew you could do it.”

“We heard the pop,” Wynonna said as she and Dolls poked their head into the room “Congrats baby girl!”

The older Earp held out another pair of champagne glasses which Nicole quickly filled. 

Waverly’s phone buzzed with an alert. It was a group text.

_ Jeremy: We both passed! _

_ Waverly: Me too. Congrats!  _

_ Robin: Congrats! _

She snapped a selfie with the group behind her all holding up their champagne glasses and sent it to the boys. They sent back a similar picture. 

_ Jeremy: Let’s celebrate next week! _

_ Nicole: It’s on me! _

***

_ November _

"This is Bacon Donut. I'm in position. Waiting for your signal, Fire Crotch."

"Wynonna..." Nicole groaned. "We are not using those call signs you made up."

"Would you two keep the chatter down,"

"Yes, ma'am, Angel Pants, ma'am," Wynonna said.

Waverly sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. She was happy that the two people she loved most in the world got along so well, especially with them now working together, but sometimes she found it maddening. Still, she wouldn’t change a thing about it. Well, maybe she would change Wynonna’s proclivity for getting Nicole drunk when the two went out together.

But her life, there was nothing she would change. Somehow, Dolls had managed to convince the law firm she was working for to convert her to a part time basis so he could bring her on as a consultant. She was pretty sure he threw the firm some very lucrative business to make it happen and she adored him for it. She knew the other first-year associates resented her as they struggled under unmanageable billable hour requirements while she disappeared, sometimes for days at a time, but she really didn’t care. 

She was good at her jobs — both of them. Eventually, she figured, she would have to choose one — working part time didn’t come with many benefits and she was working long hours at both jobs. For now, though, she was making it work. 

"Alarms disabled," Shane said. "You are good to move in."

“Careful everyone," Dolls said.

“Remember,” Jeremy cautioned, “The chemicals they have been using at that lab are highly caustic. Don’t get them on your clothes or your skin.”

Waverly watched the feeds from the body cams Wynonna, Nicole, Dolls, and Shapiro were wearing. She also monitored the feeds from the security cameras Shane had hacked into. Beside her, Jeremy reviewed data Shane had decrypted from a computer the team had taken off a suspect they took into custody earlier in the week.

"Heat signatures ahead," she called. "Looks like two guards."

She watched as the team disabled the guards as they moved into the hallway. They split up with Nicole and Eliza moving to the lab as Wynonna and Dolls searched the offices. There was no sign of anyone else present. 

“Looks like they gave us the slip. See what evidence you can find or what information the guards might have,” Waverly informed the team. 

“Yeah,” Wynonna confirmed. “But she must have left recently with our other target. And it seems she knew we were coming.”

Wynonna picked up a handwritten note from the desk and held it to her camera so Waverly could see it. 

Scrawled in big letters, it read: “This isn’t over, Earps. — CC”

The end… or is it? 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The law school classroom bit was actually part of the original ending (their uncomfortable conversations took place in the law school, originally), before I rewrote it to fit the holidays. I definitely prefer the holiday version.
> 
> There's still room to play in this world. Perhaps I'll revisit it at some point...

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Namaenai_Earper).


End file.
